Gusto adquirido
by Carupin
Summary: Ella tenía una fecha límite para cumplir su objetivo recientemente autoimpuesto, pero no era algo que pudiera llevar a cabo sola, y decidió manipular a un chico menor para lograr su cometido ¿saldrá bien parada de la situación que ella misma provocó?
1. Una vieja historia

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: para personas con criterio formado y sin demasiados prejuicios**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Había alcanzado la edad en la que ser casta ya no era algo adorable y loable. En algún momento, pasados los veinte se transformó en un estigma. ¿Era realmente algo tan valioso seguir en esas condiciones? Estaba harta de desviar el tema cuando me lo preguntaban, de cuestionarme si era como lo describían y si realmente la vida era distinta una vez que lo hacías. Vivía en una constante incertidumbre y había llegado el momento en el que estaba totalmente decidida a hacer algo al respecto, pero había un problema, y era que no tenía novio… nunca lo había tenido, de hecho. Siempre era la amiga que llegaba sin su pareja y realmente no me importaba, no sabía si me estaba perdiendo algo o no, pero mis aficiones ocupaban un lugar importante en mi vida y al parecer tenía una profunda relación conmigo misma, pero no me sentía sola. No era que nunca se hubiese dado la oportunidad, pero no habían sido tantas tampoco, y en cualquier caso me encargué de huir de cada una de ellas.

Cuando era más joven y antes de vivir en la ciudad que vivo en la actualidad, pasé dieciocho años de mi vida en otro lugar en el cuyas opciones de estudio eran limitadas, y por lo tanto si quería estudiar lo que quería y no lo que podía, tenía que irme de la ciudad en la que crecí. Pensé que iba a ser más difícil adaptarme, pero lo cierto es que el lugar que dejé no tenía demasiado que ofrecer, por lo que cuando me cambié a Tokio me dejé deslumbrar por la vida de ese lugar: luces de neón en todos lados, calles anchas, podía encontrar tiendas de lo que quisiera y necesitara, y lo mejor era que a las horas más insospechadas. No tardé en hacerme parte de ese mundo citadino que distaba del campirano en el que crecí, y un día ya me sentí parte de la ciudad y nunca sopesé la idea de volver más que para ver a la gente que apreciaba.

Había un chico que me había gustado desde hacía años, Eriol Hiragizawa. La relación con él era extraña. Nos conocimos cuando llegamos ambos a secundaria, era una escuela nueva para ambos y yo tan solo al verlo me fijé en él, pero él no manifestaba interés en mi, o eso me decía, porque cuando reuní el valor para decirle que me gustaba, él abiertamente me rechazó, pero era objetiva al decir que no importaba a donde fuera o dónde estuviera mirando, siempre encontraba su mirada dirigiéndose a mí y buscando mis ojos, aunque él insistía en que no tenía esa clase de interés en mí. Sus rechazo era algo ambiguo y aunque incluso tuvimos citas y momentos interesantes, nunca llegamos a concretar nada, y la vez en la que parecía inminente que lo haríamos, le conté a la que creía era mi mejor amiga y ella saboteó cualquier posibilidad: resultó ser que a ella también le gustaba, pero a ella le gustaban todos en realidad, y no le gustó que yo tuviera algo con ese chico tan cotizado. Él se cambió de escuela a mediados del segundo año, sus calificaciones eran imposibles de subir en un sistema exigente como en el que estábamos, y desertó yendo a otra escuela menos demandante, y cuando pensé que ese sería el fin, él de alguna manera u otra se las arreglaba para reaparecer en mi vida y yo siempre terminaba aceptándolo. Las conversaciones que teníamos se basaban en las cosas que hubiésemos hecho de haber sido las cosas distintas, porque años más tarde él confesó que se arrepentía de no haber hecho algo por nosotros. Con el tiempo y el continuo desarrollo de las redes sociales nuestra relación siguió y el tono de nuestras conversaciones aumentaba día tras día. Él tenía una relación estable, incluso vivía con la mujer, no obstante aquello no era un impedimento para él, y menos para mí. No me sentía ni siquiera un poco culpable, al fin y al cabo no era yo la que tenía un compromiso y si hablábamos de orden de llegaba yo había sacado mi número hacía más de una década.

Y hacía una semana la pregunta que nunca había sido hecha a través de los años surgió: _"¿y cuándo concretaremos?"_ Yo le había dicho que era prácticamente una experta en las artes amatorias y en la teoría creía serlo. Había 'nutrido' mis conocimientos a través de novelas, alguna que otra película, reportajes, documentales, novelas gráficas, y varias cosas más, pero del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho… Aún cuando sabía que él tenía una relación, teníamos ambos ese sentimiento de algo que debió ser y nunca fue. Sabía que él no era para mí, aunque nos compenetráramos increíblemente, pero sentía que me lo debía a mí misma. Trataba de convencerme que no era por él y sin pensar demasiado en la respuesta contesté: " _un mes"._

Le había puesto fecha a aquel encuentro y por lo tanto tenía los días contados para perder la virginidad y hacerme la experta que me jacté ser sino quería ser descubierta en mis mentiras dichas por años. Estaba metida en un lío y aún peor era que era completamente voluntario.

Había pasado una semana desde ese día y Eriol me hablaba casi a diario acerca de lo que esperaba que pasara entre nosotros ese día, en el que viajaríamos ambos y nos encontraríamos en un punto justo en el medio para pasar la noche juntos. Conforme pasaban los días sentía la presión de mi reto autoimpuesto, y seguía sin conocer a nadie y mi himen tan intacto como el día que nací.

Cuando quedaban tres semanas, mientras socializaba en la redes con mis amigos, apareció una solicitud de amistad. Era un hombre y teníamos una amiga en común, por lo que lo acepté. Quizá de algo lo conocía y no lo recordaba.

Me metí a ver unas de sus fotos y me pareció un chico de lo más aceptable, y mientras miraba algunas de sus pubicaciones, no muchos segundos después me habló. Le respondí en un tono amistoso y pude apreciar cuan cuidada era su escritura y sus expresiones. En un medio donde se cree que mientras peor y acotado se escribe más 'genial' se es, era algo que agradecía enormidad, eso daba claras pautas acerca de su personalidad y luego de chatear, descubrí que era menor que yo por cuatro años y aquello bajó mi nivel de interés. Su nombre era Syaoran Li y seguimos conversando, porque resultó ser un chico interesante.

Quedaban dos semanas para la fecha del encuentro y el único prospecto era un mozalbete cuatro años menor que escribía bien. Estaba empezando a desesperarme, quería cumplir con lo acordado y quitarme de una vez a Eriol de encima, sacarlo de mi vida de manera limpia y sin remordimientos y que por fin cada uno pudiera hacer su vida sin tener esa absurda necesidad de saber del otro. Al menos ese era mi plan, y ya había pasado el tiempo en el que me importarban los de él.

Syaoran esa misma noche, y después de insistir porque la verdad lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente, pidió que nos conociéramos en persona. No era alguien realmente dispuesta a hacer esa clase de cosas, pero tenía un objetivo que cumplir, y luego de sopesarlo unos minutos acepté finalmente.

No me sentía ni siquiera un poco nerviosa con él, y yo sólo iba a analizar la situación. Me sorprendió cuando dijo que podía pasarme a buscar a casa porque andaría en auto. No creí que tuviese uno, pero yo no quería que conociera mi casa, asi que lo cité cerca, pero no demasiado.

Miré mi reloj y habían pasado siete minutos desde la hora que habíamos quedado y la noche era fría. Lamenté no haber dejado que me fueran a buscar a casa.

Esperé un minuto más y comencé mi camino de vuelta a casa. Mientras pensaba en que quizás me había visto y no le había gustado. Era inevitable no sopesar esa opción con esa clase de encuentros y segundos más tarde, un auto que luego reconocí como uno de los caros, se detuvo justo a mi lado y una ventana se abrió. Aquel parecía el abordaje típico de una prostituta callejera. Despejé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y miré al conductor.

—¿Sakura? – dijo una voz grave y una intensa mirada – Lamento la tardanza. Había un desvío por un accidente un poco más allá. Lo siento.

Lo quedé mirando embobada, la verdad es que en pocas fotos que vi se veía atractivo, pero en vivo esas fotos no le hacían justicia. Y esa voz que nunca esperé…

Tenía un código personal, y era que a las amigas las podía esperar un máximo de veinte minutos y treinta si me avisaban, pero yo no esperaba por nadie más. Medité la disculpa y tanto esta como la escusa me parecieron buenas, y decidí no hacer comentarios por el frío que había pasado por esperarlo. Con desconfianza me subí al auto ante la mirada de la dueña de un negocio local con la cual había tenido problemas con anterioridad porque era una vieja oportunista y que subía los precios a voluntad después de cierta hora, cuando los demas negocios cerraban. Ella me miró con reproche cuando pasamos por su lado y negó con la cabeza al verme. Sentí unos enormes deseos de levantar mi dedo del medio y mostrárselo, pero me ahorré las ganas y me contuve. Algún día tendría la oportunidad de solucionar mis problemas con esa señora que tanto ella como su negocio olían a calcetín viejo .

No miento si digo que en primera instancia el silencio fue incómodo, y puso la calefacción al ver que frotaba mis manos para calentarlas y el sonido de esta era lo único que se oía. Lo agradecí. Él no sabía a dónde ir ni yo tampoco, porque no era de las que conociera lugares o disfrutara mayormente en los lugares atestados y ruidosos, por lo que le dije que simplemente se estacionara por ahí y conversaramos, pero al minuto de haber subido había deseado bajar. Me maldije mentalmente por andarme exponiendo a situaciones que bien podría haber evitado, pero entonces recordé la fecha límite y me armé de paciencia. La mayor ahí era yo, debía ser capaz de llevar la situación hacia donde yo necesitaba que esta fuera.

No obstante, si bien sabía que debía hacer, llevarlo a cabo era algo bastante distinto. Observé sus manos grandes aún sujetando el manubrio con fuerza. Él no podía esconder que estaba nervioso... Yo sólo estaba aburrida.

Se me daba fácil leer el comportamiento de los demás y entonces noté que él se expresaba como se expresaba a través de las redes sociales porque seguramente así es como le gustaría poder hacerlo en persona. Concluí entonces que seguramente él también era casto. Ya era lo suficientemente malo tener mi edad y no haberlo hecho, y hacer cosas ese tipo de cosas extrañas para perderla, pero no podía cargar con la responsabilidad emocional de arrastrar a alguien menor a eso. Él había dejado de ser siquiera una posibilidad para mis oscuros propósitos y había vuelto a donde había estado en un principio. En nada.

—No hablas mucho, ¿no? – dije para romper el hielo.

Quería terminar luego con aquel encuentro, pero lo haría lo más socialmente correcto posible de acuerdo a las netiquetas.

—Disculpa – volvió a repetir.

A él le costaba incluso mirarme a los ojos. Eso iba de mal en peor. Intenté hablar de cosas que hubiésemos tratado antes a través del chat, y aunque a ratos se animaba a conversar fluidamente, los incómodos momentos de silencio se hacían presentes a intervalos.

Cuando la 'cita' concluyó, fui feliz.

Al volver a casa y volver a meterme a la conocida red social, encontré dos mensajes, uno de Eriol y otro de Syaoran. Sorpresivamente me encontré a mi misma abriendo primero el del mozalbete: _"lamento no haber sido lo elocuente que esperabas que fuera. Aunque no lo creas no suelo ser así… me sentí abrumado por ti_ " El mensaje era extraño ¿por qué se sentiría así por mí? No fui lo sarcástica que solía ser con él, de hecho me porté amable, lo dejé como 'leído' y analizaría si le contestaba o no, y posteriormente leí el otro mensaje, el de Eriol: _"¿cómo estás para nuestro encuentro en dos semanas más? Ya me siento duro de sólo pensarlo…"_

También lo dejé en 'visto' y pensé en esas dos semanas, que fuera de provocarme la excitación que él abiertamente manifestaba que esa esperaba le causaba, a mi sólo estaba provocándome dolores de cabeza y mal genio.

Esa noche pensé en Syaoran, y en cómo me molestó en ese instante el que sus manos tiritaran, pero luego pensé en lo tierno de ese gesto y decidí darle una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez si él también era casto como lo intuía y prácticamente daba por hecho, no notaría cuan inexperta yo era en realidad, y entonces fijé mi nuevo objetivo: acostarme con el chico cuatro años menor y hacerle un favor para que dejara esa inseguridad de lado, y de pasada él me haría un gran favor a mi también, del que si todo salía como lo había planeado, él nunca lo notaría. Estaba decidido.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Después de haber terminado _Extorsión y amor_ , fanfic por el cual sigo dando gracias por haberme apoyado, vuelvo para torturarlos con otra historia.**

 **Espero que les guste y me dejen saber su opinión, ya que siempre estoy atenta a las sugerencias y quejas. La idea es ir mejorando día a día.**

 **Qué estén bien, saludos.**


	2. Decisiones

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: para personas con el criterio formado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Decisiones**

Después de haber decidido que lo mejor era iniciarme sexualmente con alguien que no notara mi torpeza y se burlara de mi desconocimiento a la edad de 25 años, intentar ser yo sin ser demasiado "yo" era un reto que me estaba quedando grande. Lo de ir a citas definitivamente no era lo mío, y las conversaciones con Syaoran no parecían llegar hacia donde yo buscaba. No sabía si él estaba evadiendo el tema o simplemente no captaba los mensajes con segundas intenciones, así que cuando acepté ir a una segunda cita con él, trataría de que las cosas no siguieran su curso natural y forzaría la situación un poco, de modo que fuera en la tercera cita el momento donde por fin me desharía de mi karma. Me sentía mal por el chico, pero tampoco era que lo amenazaría con un arma y lo obligaría, si él lo quería bien podía negarse, aunque esperaba que no fuera el caso, porque estaba apostando todas mis cartas y mi tiempo en él.

Cuando nuevamente ofreció ir a buscarme a la puerta de mi casa, decliné y lo que concluyó acerca de mi negación me asombró porque dio justo en el clavo, y sus palabras textuales fueron: _"Lo que tú no quieres es que te vean conmigo, ¿verdad?_ ", sentenció y aquello fue tan cierto que no pude negarlo, aunque él pareció comprenderlo. Me alivió que aquello no fuera una carga para él porque había surgido inconscientemente, no tenía idea de por qué me molestaba tanto el hecho de que alguien me viera subiendo al auto de algún hombre, porque aquello era normal. Lo anormal era que aún no llevara novio a mi casa.

Syaoran en esa segunda oportunidad fue puntual, pero lo que no varió fue que la misma atmosfera de intranquilidad de la última vez surgió tan pronto subí a ese auto, y lo único que se oía era ese inconfundible sonido que me indicaba que debía ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Me arrepentí nuevamente porque quizá de verdad estaba forzando demasiado las cosas… tal vez no sería del todo inapropiado que postergara la cita que tenía concertada. Había esperado años ¿no podría acaso esperar un poco más…?

Miraba por la ventana anhelando la libertad de las personas que veía a través de ella, y tan concentrada estaba imaginando que estaba en un lugar mejor, que no noté que Syaoran en algún momento había detenido el auto, y que al girarme porque él me había tocado el brazo para llamar mi atención, lo encontré más cerca de lo que lo había tenido en esas dos ocasiones que nos habíamos juntado. Traté de no sobresaltarme y actuar lo más natural posible.

—¿Estás arrepentida de haber aceptado juntarte nuevamente conmigo? – consultó perspicaz.

Me alejé un poco de distancia adquirida que había intentado obviar. Su cercanía en cierto modo me incomodó más luego de que dijo eso con tanta seguridad, porque no me gustaba que tuviera la razón. En realidad la cercanía con quien fuera me causaba eso, pero especialmente a quien me costaba mirar a los ojos y reconocía que con él me costaba un poco.

—Verás… no es que lo hagas demasiado fácil… - admití que estaba él en lo cierto. No sentía que debiera medir mis palabras con él.

Observé cómo se rió ante mi acusación y volvió a su posición inicial, más lejos de mí.

—Es porque eres tú – confesó alejándose él mismo.

¿Y qué si era yo? Seguí pensando en eso cuando él de desabrochó inesperadamente el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y se levantó. Lo que luego vi me dejó descolocada porque ciertamente no me esperaba que él fuera así de alto, y que la visión de su cuerpo completo variara desde esa posición de conductor a la de un transeúnte tan violentamente.

—Tengo sed ¿quieres algo? – ofreció.

Asentí y le pedí un jugo de sabor un tanto extraño, sabiendo que era muy posible que no lo encontrara sólo con la intención de molestar, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa y fue a por ello. Me crucé de brazos y pensé en lo confiado que era y que me dejara en un auto como ese, con las llaves puestas siendo que sólo me conocía apenas. Se estaba tardando más de lo esperado y comenzaba a aburrirme todavía más en solitario y sin nada más que hacer que esperar por él. Concentré mi atención en un perro faldero que estaban paseando un poco más allá y me burlé de su aspecto ¿por qué tenían que vestir a los perros? El can estaba perceptiblemente disconforme y se iba hacia un lado ante la mirada de sus dueños que insistían en que caminara. Suspiré pensativa ante la imagen que segundos antes me había causado gracia y antes de que pudiera indagar más al respecto escuché el sonido de golpeteo en el vidrio que interrumpió mi concentración. Vi que era Syaoran quien había vuelto con unas bolsas y una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Me entregó en la mano aquella lata del sabor que pedí que aunque me gustaba, no era realmente necesario. Siempre creí que finalmente me traería de otro, porque yo misma siempre terminaba conformándome con otro sabor. Noté además que era una de las marcas más caras…

—No era necesario que te gastaras tu mesada en esto… - le dije riendo.

Era esa alguna clase de prueba, ¿no...? ¿La pasé? – interrogó mirándome risueño.

Sonreí de vuelta y cuando puse mi dedo en el tab para abrir aquel preciado líquido que se me antojó horrores, pero él me la quitó y la abrió por mí.

—¿No se te rompen las uñas así? – quiso saber.

Miré mis largas uñas y me di cuenta de que nunca había reparado en dejar de hacer algo por cuidarlas. Era una suerte que siguieran intactas y casi perfectas, si lo consideraba de esa forma.

Tomé un sorbo largo muy agradada, gesto que no era nada femenino y lo sabía pero fue inevitable con el líquido en la temperatura adecuada para mi gusto. Noté por el rabillo del ojo que Syaoran se había acercado sin advertencia alguna nuevamente, y ante la impresión de que estuviera más cerca de lo que esperaba, un poco de jugo se escapó sin mi consentimiento de mi boca y antes de poder hacer algo para limpiármelo, él llevó su rostro todavía más cerca y arrastró sus labios desde mi mentón, por donde ya había llegado aquella gota, hasta de dónde había salido: la comisura de mis labios. Tenía que admitir que nunca esperé esa clase acción de su parte, y que aunque para algunos eso podría haber sido considerado como algo atrevido, para mí fue sorprendente de buena manera, porque quizás no terminaría sintiéndome como si lo estuviese llevando al matadero. Pensé en cuántas cosas podría descubrir de él si tuviera más tiempo, y en pos de ese poco tiempo que quedaba, no dejé que se alejara mucho y sin pensarlo demasiado me acerqué a él y lo besé…

Había algo bueno en aquello de no tener expectativas sobre alguien o algo, porque puede ser que se termine sorprendido para bien… y fue justamente lo que pasó con ese beso que no esperaba protagonizar, porque no creí que me agradaría como había terminado pasando, no obstante fue perfecto: sin demasiada lengua, sin más saliva de la normal y sin torpezas, era como si no hubiese sido ese el primer beso que compartíamos. Fue tan perfecto que todos mis planes se vieron afectados, porque no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir a continuación, y aquella era la razón por la que había escogido a alguien menor en primer lugar, para sentirme segura y ser la que llevara la situación según me sintiera más cómoda.

Él se alejó como si nada, dejándome sin palabras, y volviendo a poner en marcha el auto, volvimos a la ruta que no tenía idea a dónde era que se nos llevaría; miré a Syaoran de reojo y pude ver que tenía una sonrisa. A él le había gustado, lo pude leer en su lenguaje corporal y por primera vez el silencio en el que él me obligaba de algún modo u otro a someterme cada vez que manejaba no se hizo incómodo. Miré por la ventana nuevamente, pero ya no con la misma intención de escapar y estar en otro lugar sino que pensando en que tenía temor de que en caso de volver a repetir el beso volviera a sentirse así de perfecto, sin embargo todavía cabía la posibilidad de que haya sido una casualidad memorable y eso era lo que esperaba, la verdad, porque lo cierto es que estaba preparada enfrentar para las cosas malas, pero me costaba montones aceptar las cosas buenas.

El panorama que tan conocido por mi era, comenzó a dejar de serlo a medida que seguíamos avanzando. Estábamos dirigiéndonos hacía donde yo aún conocía, pero no demasiado bien y los parajes comenzaban a parecer cada vez más desolados. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa pero… ¿no era eso acaso lo que yo estaba buscando? Pensé en Eriol y en las conversaciones que teníamos y que pronto esas fantasías se materializarían y dejarían lo que habían sido todo ese tiempo, sólo fantasías y si quería conseguirlo tenía que dejar de sentirme inquieta y con la sola idea de concretar con Eriol despejé mis dudas, debía mantener en mente que sólo quedaba esa semana para nuestro encuentro, y ante esa inminente reunión de pronto me sentí más valiente. Aunque fuera sólo un poco, porque el que estaba justo a mi lado no era él, sino alguien más que ayudaría a que finalmente pudiera encontrarme con el que había sido realmente mi único interés romántico a lo largo de mi vida, y me sentí agradecida de él por el gran paso que me ayudaría a dar, aunque él nunca llegaría a saberlo.

Cuando por fin abandoné el egoísmo de estar concentrada sólo en mis propósitos y decidir dedicarme finalmente a vivir el momento, advertí que su teléfono móvil no había dejado de vibrar desde que me había subido al auto hacía ya rato. Había pensado inicialmente en ignorarlo, pero el constante ruido me hizo pensar en que tal vez algo estaba sucediendo y se lo hice saber, pero en el fondo sospechaba en realidad que era alguna otra chica llamándolo y que no quería responder porque estaba conmigo. Quería expresarle que conmigo no debía tener esa clase de deferencia porque no buscaba de él fidelidad ni nada más que sexo, pero claro que omitiría eso. No hablaría bien de mí, en realidad ni siquiera yo misma pensaba bien de mi en esos momentos.

—No está pasando nada. No le prestes atención – respondió ante mi inquietud sobre el constante vibrar de su teléfono.

Llegamos a un paraje en el cual no se veía a nadie más… y me di cuenta de que estaba finalmente pasando. El escaso valor que había reunido al haber pensado en Eriol y yo juntos se estaba esfumando al verme realmente en la situación.

—Si no era la clase de lugar al que querías venir entonces te malinterpreté. A veces no se me da demasiado bien entender las cosas que no me dicen de manera explícita… pero me parece que buscabas un lugar así cuando conversábamos anoche… – aclaró mirando hacia abajo.

¿Él sí había captado lo que yo había intentado insinuarle? Me sonrojé, porque en mi firme creencia de que él no me estaba comprendiendo quizá había sido un poco más explícita de lo que hubiese preferido parecerle.

—Tu no malinterpretaste nada – reconocí aún avergonzada.

Dejé la lata a medio tomar en el lugar en el que está habilitado para ello. Él miró la lata que había dejado como si fuera algo muy interesante y yo, sin querer reparar en lo que me había sido inculcado como lo que era apropiado, que era esperar a que el chico hiciera el primer movimiento, y con las ganas de infringir lo establecido que más veces de lo que quisiera se apropiaban y nublaban mi raciocinio, busqué nuevamente sus labios para comprobar lo que me temía que podría ser respondido luego de que repitiéramos el beso: el anterior no había sido una casualidad… él besaba así. En lo que duró no pensé ni en Eriol, ni en lo que quería de Syaoran, tampoco en promesas hechas a largo plazo que terminaron alcanzándome más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado, sino que me concentré en lo agradable que se sentía, y antes de que pudiera percatarme mi contraparte había roto el beso para ir directamente a mi cuello. Nunca había sido cosquillosa, pero él estaba consiguiendo que lo fuera. En un movimiento que nuevamente no esperé, él hizo que mi asiento se reclinara y esos centímetros de caída fueron bruscos, pero él no me dio tiempo de reclamar porque en un ágil movimiento, para él ser tan alto en un lugar estrecho, se posicionó sobre mí.

¿No se suponía acaso que cualquier avance iba a ser hecho exclusivamente por mí? Su ritmo era más rápido del que me hubiese imaginado o del que yo misma hubiese llevado. No parecía el chico que se quedaba callado tan pronto me subía al auto y algo debí expresar en mi rostro, porque no paso inadvertido para él.

—¿Te estoy aplastando? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con más preocupación de la que hubiese esperado y deseado.

Yo no quería que se preocupara por mí, porque la verdad yo no estaba reparando en él y eso me irritó porque me hacía sentir culpable. No quería responder porque no tenía ganas de explicarle el por qué de mi repentina molestia y sin verbalizar palabra dejé un espacio entre mis piernas para que él se acomodara y dejara de cargar todo su peso en mi.

Al ser alto me imaginaba que no estaba agradado, de seguro las rodillas debían dolerle, pero él no hacía amago de que ello, sin embargo yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Él volvió a aproximarse pero no quise recibirlo sabiendo que él estaba así de incómodo.

—¿Preferirías que nos pasáramos a la parte de atrás? – sugerí sin poder obviar más su situación.

—Eso me gustaría, gracias… - respondió en el mismo tono formal que yo y se oyó también aliviado.

Salió del auto y por primera vez estuvimos de pie uno al lado del otro. No me sentía baja por lo general, pero él me sacaba entre veinte y treinta centímetros. Pensé que me besaría nuevamente cuando se agachó y se acercó, pero descubrí que lo había hecho para poder regresar el asiento a su posición original. Abrí la puerta de atrás pero antes de poder lograr mi cometido sentí que él estaba detrás de mí y cerró la puerta recientemente abierta.

—¿Pero qué…? – traté de preguntar, pero no pude.

Syaoran, aprovechándose de su porte y fuerza me inmovilizó con su cuerpo, apretándome contra el auto.

—Me siento más cómodo acá afuera – verbalizó - ¿y tú?

Había cambiado la entonación amable y casi distante que había ostentado hasta ese momento y un calofrío me recorrió por completo al observarlo mirarme de esa forma lasciva y lo supe en ese momento, que él iría tan lejos conmigo como pudiera y yo se lo permitiera. Me sentí adulada, atractiva y poderosa… y por qué no decirlo, lujuriosa también.

—¿Y si nos ven? – pregunté un tanto tímida.

Él miró a su alrededor y lo imité. No había nadie en ese momento, quizás, uno nunca podría estar demasiado seguro, pero eso no quería decir que tal como llegamos nosotros no pudiera llegar alguien más.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que verían? No estamos haciendo nada que no pudiéramos hacer en otro lado – acotó él.

Más segura de mi misma y con unas ganas apenas contenidas de experimentar, alcé mis brazos y los dejé a la altura de sus hombros. La tela de su ropa era agradable al tacto y comencé a arrastrarlas hasta la altura de sus pectorales ¿sería su piel más atrayente?

—¿Deberíamos darles entonces algo que ver? En caso de que, por supuesto, apareciera alguien… – pregunté evadiendo su mirada, ansiosa por lo que él respondería.

Él no dijo nada, pero cargó más su peso en mí, mis brazos se dirigieron desde su pecho hasta su espalda. Lo abracé y lo atraje más hacia mí y terminamos tan juntos que fui consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Demos algo que ver. Incluso si no aparece nadie – concluyó él.

Con una rodilla separó mis piernas y él se acomodó en ese espacio. Me levantó y quedé con mis piernas separadas por su cuerpo, cargada en sus muslos, con nuestros sexos en contacto pero separados por la gruesa tela de nuestros jeans. Mi respiración se alteró en cuanto sentí que sin ninguna clase de aviso previo él tocó mi pecho derecho y que no tardó en tocar el izquierdo con la otra mano, y yo reconozco que lo dejé hacer, aunque no sentía demasiado la verdad, pero en algún momento mis ganas de más emoción en contraste de lo que realmente estaba pasando en mi cuerpo me superaron, y yo misma sostuve su mano derecha y la llevé dentro de mi ropa y fue cuando recién ahí, cuando él jugó con mi pezón que se había erguido por su tanteo previo sentí un hormigueo que no se concentró sólo en esa zona.

—Es pequeño – recalcó él lo obvio mientras jugaba con él.

Me sonrojé y me avergoncé. No sabía de hecho si eso era algo bueno o malo y por lo que había visto en mis investigaciones, los hombres no parecían fijarse demasiado en eso sino en el tamaño del pecho en sí.

Él adquirió más confianza luego de eso porque no tardé en sentir también su otra mano jugando con el pecho que estaba más desatendido. Sí, se sentía mucho más así, de hecho tanto que incluso comenzaron a doler por tantas atenciones y él tan inmerso en eso que no parecía como si fuera a dejar de hacerlo. Si quería que se detuviera sin dejar en evidencia que tanta estimulación me estaba lastimando, debía detenerlo haciendo yo algo por él.

Detuve sus manos y las quité. Le indiqué que quería que me bajara y cuando por fin tuve mis pies en tierra firme me di cuenta de que había estado a poco de acalambrarme por la posición. La poca costumbre seguro.

Debía pensar rápido en qué hacer y pronto vino a mí la solución a dos de los problemas que habían surgido: uno, el más reciente su evidente estado de excitación, y el segundo, satisfacer mi propia curiosidad, y con más confianza de la que realmente sentía, bajé el zipper de su pantalón ante su mirada atónita e introduje a través de la abertura mi mano izquierda, muy limitada porque me lastimaba el metal y tampoco era que pudiera mover mi muñeca con demasiada libertad y lo que sentí me hizo anhelar tener más posibilidades de movimiento, pero acomodé mi mano un poco mejor y pude apreciar que estaba particularmente cálido, y era un calor húmedo. Aprecié también la forma de su sexo, en cómo estaba preso en su ropa interior, tensándola. Me atreví a bajar más y fue cuando oí un gemido de su parte que me animó a seguir indagando y fue cuando seguí un poco más abajo y sostuve aquello que parecía estar esperando por atención, porque Syaoran sin que yo dijera nada se desabrochó él mismo el pantalón que cayó pesadamente al suelo y se quedó en ropa interior frente a mí y tuve la erótica imagen de un hombre excitado con mi mano justo en su intimidad y decidí aprovechar la licencia que él mismo me había otorgado al facilitarme la tarea para poder tocarlo como yo quisiera. Sostuve su erección que se evidenciaba notablemente a través de su ropa interior con firmeza y aunque me hubiese gustado ir más allá de la fina tela que separaba el contacto piel con piel que repentinamente se me hizo muy deseable seguí incitándolo, tocándolo a veces con dos de mis dedos persistentemente en la punta, a veces con mi mano completa a lo largo de su sexo, pero lo cierto es que la limitación era muy obvia y verlo y sentirlo se hacía más y más deseable.

Hice una pequeña insinuación al subir más de la cuenta y sostener entre mi pulgar y mi índice el elástico de su ropa interior y me apegué a él y con una coqueta mirada le pregunté sin palabras si podía ver. Él asintió y apegándome un poco más a él estiré el elástico y miré. La verdad por la oscuridad no fue mucho lo que pude ver, pero era el hecho en sí lo que más me excitaba, el saber que él tenía esa erección que si bien no podía mirar cómo me hubiese gustado sí podía sentirla y sin dudar más introduje la otra mano, la que no sostenía el elástico, y me apoderé sin pedirle permiso de su erección palpitante por el anhelo y pétrea para la acción que esperaba tener. Syaoran se recargó en mí y me aplastó contra su auto. Comencé a estimularlo con más confianza a medida que escuchaba sus gemidos de satisfacción y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo llegar hasta el final pero él me detuvo después de unos movimientos más bruscos que hice ¿habría sido acaso muy brusca? No alcancé a averiguar la respuesta porque sin que me diera cuenta él me había desabrochado el pantalón a mí también, pero mi pantalón no cayó como el de él, porque no era holgado, así que la decisión estaba en mi de bajármelos o no, pero dicha resolución no me estaba costando y sin desviar mis ojos de su mirada expectante, me los bajé.

No me había dado cuenta hasta después de que bajé mis pantalones que estaba temblando, y no era de frío. Estaba agitada por la situación y negarlo no estaba en mis planes, menos cuando Syaoran volvió a besarme de esa forma tan apremiante que me distrajo lo suficiente como para no notar que con sus pies me bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos con la clara intención de quitármelos del todo. Dudé unos segundos, los cuales él aprovechó para quedar sin su ropa interior, y fue ahí cuando lo vi en todo su esplendor. Él no sentía ninguna clase de pudor y rozó contra mi cuerpo su desnudez. No tardé en sacarme los jeans a pesar de lo que costaba quitarlos con las zapatillas puestas. No hubo demora en la acción posterior, él se animó por fin a hundir sus dedos en mi intimidad, que a esa altura clamaba por atención. Cerré los ojos al sentirlo hurgar dentro de mí para dedicarme a vivir ese grato instante y aunque él no daba con el lugar correcto si lo tocaba a ratos y era justamente esa agonía la que me tenía más caliente. Me encontraba totalmente húmeda y deseosa y para cuando él me levantó separando mis piernas para colocarse él ahí, con su erección al desnudo en mi sexo mojado, ambos rozándose imitando el vaivén propio de una relación sexual sin serlo, pero lo sentía. Y mucho.

Estaba completamente fascinada con su forma cilíndrica y dura que me embestía, quise con ansias quitar esa estorbosa tela de en medio para sentirlo mejor y sentirlo hundirse en mí, no obstante en ese instante no me sentía capaz de más y tampoco me atrevía a pedírselo, y él no hacía ningún amago de querer pedírmelo. Me acomodé mejor y él logró acercarse más a mi y fueron unos centímetros, pero fueron los precisos para empezar a perder la cordura; mis piernas comenzaron a temblar a medida que pasaban los segundos. Eran unos temblores que no respondían a mi voluntad y mi ropa interior, ya inútil por los fluidos, me permitía sentir su calor y el exquisito roce como si esta no existiera, lo sentí a él temblar y aún más húmedo si se podía mí esa prenda íntima que llevaba y aquello catalizó en que también yo alcancé el clímax. Fue más rápido y corto de lo que había imaginado, pero había sido arrasador y exquisito.

Syaoran se quedo un momento más apoyando su peso en mí y poco a poco la distancia aumentó y me dejó poner mis pies en el suelo. Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina y me sentía impresionantemente incomoda con mis bragas en ese estado, porque fue justo después de que ya había pasado el momento donde la fui víctima de la lujuria que me daba cuenta de que no podría seguir usando eso y para mi suerte él mozalbete había tenido la decencia de voltearse, porque si, él había vuelto a ser el mocoso para mi, aunque hacía tres minutos cuando lo tenía frotándose contra mí ni siquiera lo consideré. Supongo que no tardé demasiado en mi disyuntiva sobre qué hacer, pero Syaoran sin voltearse aún me alcanzó los jeans y musité un " _gracias_ " apenas audible. Abiertamente había tenido que tomar la decisión de quitarme la ropa interior y colocarme el pantalón. El problema ahora era qué haría con ese trozo asqueroso de género…

Nos subimos al auto en silencio y el camino al contrario de lo que dicen, que la vuelta es más corta que el viaje de ida, me pareció todo lo contrario. Por mi cabeza rondaba el pensamiento de que había sido extremadamente dura con los embarazos adolescentes aludiendo a que existían un montón de métodos para prevenirlos, pero recién caía en cuenta de que si él hubiese querido llegar más allá, yo no habría pensando en ello. El sexo era poderoso y eso que ni siquiera había llegado a experimentarlo del todo.

El teléfono de Syaoran no paraba de vibrar y el ruido constante me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio.

—Disculpa, de verdad te agradecería que contestaras ese teléfono – le dije menos amable de lo que me había mostrado hasta entonces.

Él me miró extrañado y asintió. Sus respuestas eran escuetos monosílabos.

De pronto recordé la lata de jugo y tomé casi todo el contenido en un solo trago en un gesto muy poco femenino. Ya no sabía igual que antes, pero me animó el hecho de que ya quedaba poco para llegar, no obstante esa alegría duró unos pocos momentos porque inmediatamente vinieron otros asuntos a mi mente: ¿cómo se suponía que me debía despedir de él? Un beso en la mejilla parecía extraño dado lo que habíamos compartido, pero no me apetecía darle un beso en los labios ¿y si solo me despedía con la mano? Soñé con que podría hacer eso y lo otro era que mis piernas se sentían todavía endebles y de verdad me sentiría como una prostituta si me dejaba donde me había recogido. Pero su voz interrumpió mis complicadas cavilaciones.

—¿Dónde vives? – preguntó inseguro – Ya sé que no quieres que te vean conmigo, pero no permitiré que te vayas caminando sola a esta hora.

Su tono de voz parecía resoluto y no pude negarme a su exigencia, aunque siendo honestas a horas incluso menos decentes había caminado sola ese tramo. Resignada me crucé de brazos y le contesté lo que él quería saber.

El instante de la despedida se acercaba y yo ya había decidido darle sólo un beso en la mejilla, así a él, si era listo, le quedaría claro el mensaje de que yo sólo buscaba sexo.

Se estacionó frente a mi casa y miré a mi alrededor. No habían luces prendidas y eso me relajó un poco, si tenía suerte nadie me vería descendiendo de ahí.

—Gracias por el jugo. Nos estamos leyendo – me dirigí un tanto distante hacia él.

Me incliné para besarlo en la mejilla y lo conseguí, pero cuando le di una última mirada a modo de despedida y posteriormente abrí la puerta, él me atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso que no quería terminar porque impedía que me alejara mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior y cuando por fin me liberó, me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa. Miré de soslayo y noté que seguía ahí. Me preguntaba por qué diablos estaba aún ahí, pero él sólo se marchó una vez que me vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Lo que me faltaba, un galán a la antigua.

Una vez que llegué a mi habitación me dejé caer a mi cama. No noté que mi gato Kero estaba durmiendo en ella y despertó irritado mirándome de una manera desaprobatoria como si supiera en lo había estado poco tiempo atrás ¿O era yo la estaba con delirios de persecución?

Lo más silenciosamente que pude para no despertar a mi padre fui al baño, para tomar una ducha rápida rogando para que no se despertara, pero no estaba de suerte porque oí a mi padre llamar.

—¿Sakura? ¿Por qué te estás bañando a esta hora? – preguntó mi padre extrañado

Me puse nerviosa ¿sacaría él conclusiones? ¿Qué debía responder? Las escusas no venían a mi cabeza, pero sin quererlo mi propio padre me ayudó a salir del embrollo.

—¿Tomaste de nuevo? Pero si tú no bebes Sakura, siempre que lo haces terminas vomitando… vete a acostar luego.

—¡Lo siento papá no quería despertarte! – respondí con alivio ante la inesperada ayuda.

—No dormía, te esperaba. Te prepararé alguna infusión para el estomago, estará en la mesa para cuando salgas.

Mi padre debía pensar que había vomitado porque siempre que lo hacía me bañaba después porque no soportaba el olor y podía sentirlo aún si me lavaba los dientes, y sin saberlo eso me había proporcionada una coartada.

Terminé de bañarme con un sentimiento de culpabilidad impresionantemente grande. Mi padre pensaba me había esperado despierto y me había preparado algo para estabilizar mi estómago cuando yo en realidad había estado en medio de la nada con un perfecto desconocido... De seguro mi padre pensaba mejor de mí que andar refregándome por ahí a la intemperie desvergonzadamente...

Con ese sentimiento asqueroso de arrepentimiento, esa imagen mía contra un auto en mis pensamientos y la infusión caliente en la mano, decidí que no podía seguir con mis planes. No volvería a ver a Syaoran.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Antes que todo quiero disculparme por la larga espera (si es que lo esperaban, claro) ha sido una completa falta de respeto y lo siento. Espero que sigan interesados en esta historia y si no, espero volver a reencantarlas.**

 **La verdad es que este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo, no sabía como continuarlo y a ratos odiaba esta historia, pero aún cuando no será un fanfic largo prometo dar lo mejor dentro de mis posibilidades.**

 **Saludos y nuevamente siento la espera.**

 **ciclina:** ¡hola! gracias por tu review ¿de verdad crees que será algo bueno para leer? Me siento completamente halagada de que lo creas así y respecto al Syaoran menor… ¿por qué no? Jajajaja es súper machista eso de que esté bien visto de que un hombre si puede salir con una mujer menor ¿pero si una mujer lo hace es tan raro? Ojalá a pesar de que tardé casi un mes sigas interesada en la historia. ¡Saludos!

 **Guest** : Rayos mencionas "todas mis historias" y has leído además las de Digimon y vaya que tienes memoria… me he hecho de una mala fama. ¿Quién eres? Estoy totalmente perdida acerca de tu identidad. Acerca del bebé no creo que esté en los planes aún, como verás Sakura está echando pie atrás. Muchísimos saludos seas quien seas.

 **ValSmile:** Bueno este capítulo contestó tus dudas acerca de la edad de Sakura y Syaoran ella tiene 25 y él 21, aunque como pista las llamadas que menciono eran por un evento importante en la vida de todo ser humano que se da una vez al año ;) Muchísimos saludos amiga y gracias por tu review, siempre puedo contar con él.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26** : Bueno en la serie Sakura es unos meses mayor que él, en mi historia es unos años mayor pero ¿qué son unos pocos años? Jajajaja gracias por apoyar también esta historia. Espero que el tiempo que ha pasado no te desanime y la sigas aún. ¡Saludos!

 **Minami Amy:** ¡Hola! Un gusto poder saludarte, antes que todo gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión. Bueno el Syaoran de esta historia no es que sea un adolescente precisamente como habrás notado en este capítulo, el tiene 21 y de hecho las llamadas que menciono ahí es por un evento que lo hará mayor. ¿En serio lo puedes imaginar todo? ¡Vaya! Ese es uno de los mejores cumplidos, gracias nuevamente. Muchos saludos.

 **Camili:** bueno muchacha la actualización a la que ayudaste que saliera por fin ha sido publicada. Gracias a tu insistencia (según tu contenida) me animé a escribir de nuevo. Espero que te agrade el producto final, ya que has tenido la misión de leer los avances debo saber que opinas.  
-¿Sujeto a cambio? Probablemente ya notaras que si hubo cambios.  
-Es que tuviste la desdicha de leer traducciones hechas por mi, no creo estar limitada sólo a la primera persona, pero ya que lo mencionas es un reto, asi que haré algo escrito como narrador omnisciente sólo porque, como tu bien sabes, me gusta llevarte la contraria.  
-¿La amiga en común? Quizás quien sea… ¿tendrá participación? Quién sabe ¿y conocer gente a través de internet? No, figúrate, eso es de mal gusto jajajaja  
-Si será livianita en relación a la anterior. Tienes razón.  
-Quién sabe si Syaoran es o no virgen, no se menciona aún.

Y bueno me tardé casi un mes en publicar la continuación, espero no demorar tanto con el siguiente.

 **Kimi DeathBerry:** ¡Hola! Muchísimos saludos ¡Qué gusto me da leerte! Casi que me enojo cuando no tengo tu review… jajajaja espero que te guste la continuación, porque como sabes tu opinión me importa mucho. Ojalá la espera no te haya desanimado y sigas por ahí. ¡Cuídate!

 **Gracias por sus reviews nuevamente.**


	3. Verdades a medias

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: OoC +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Verdades a medias**

Comencé a ignorar los mensajes de Eriol y también los de Syaoran. La verdad estaba todavía choqueada con lo que había vivido. Trataba de darle la importancia que se suponía debía darle, pero era más fácil pensar que llevarlo a cabo, y más cuando me conecté al otro día y descubrí que había sido su cumpleaños… tenía sentido que el teléfono sonara sin parar ahora, pero ¿por qué había decidido pasar su cumpleaños conmigo y no con las personas que de verdad lo apreciaban? ¿No se suponía acaso que esa era una fecha especial? Bueno, para el resto de los mortales quizá, porque para mí no era la gran cosa, pero esa era una opinión bastante personal y estaba realmente acostumbrada a que nadie la compartiera y que me apodaran de "amargada" por lo mismo.

Los días comenzaban a pasar y decidí obviar la fecha que había impuesto para juntarme con Eriol sin darle ninguna clase de explicación, sin embargo aunque deseaba pasar los días encerrada en mi casa, era algo que no podía hacer por mucho tiempo más. Nunca me había pasado que anduviera asustada de encontrarme con alguien por las calles, pero después del vergonzoso episodio con Syaoran, lo cierto tras mi comportamiento era que temía volver a encontrármelo.

Miré el calendario con resignación. Quedaban dos días para volver a ver a mi querida amiga lengua larga, Mei Ling y fue inevitable recordar que nuestra historia se remontaba más de una década atrás, en la adolescencia, cuando éramos compañeras de secundaria. Nunca fuimos amigas de la clase que salen juntas, se sientan juntas o van como gemelas a todos lados, ni de las que se hablaban a diario, no obstante habían cosas que dábamos por hecho por parte de la otra, como que sabíamos que podíamos contar con la otra sin importar momento, hora o fecha. La particularidad de nuestra amistad era que nos decíamos las cosas que todos los demás pensaban, pero que nadie se atrevía a verbalizar a la cara, y lo más extraño de todo el asunto era que cuando pensaba en ella - y trataba de que no ocurriera demasiado seguido -, terminaba apareciendo o sabiendo de ella de algún modo, como si sólo pensar en ella fuera alguna clase de invocación.

Mientras miraba mi programa de televisión favorito de turno, la temida llamada llegó y contesté de mala gana porque estaba interrumpiendo mi hora sagrada, y podía apostar mi brazo a que lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Llamas para asegurarte de que iré a tu horrendo cumpleaños? – dije a modo de saludo - ¿Cuándo te aburrirás de celebrar que te vuelves más vieja?

—Es que algunos si tenemos logros que celebrar, no como tú… apuesto mi sueldo a que estas tirada en tu cama viendo alguna serie que ya viste mientras juegas tus jueguitos y te comes tu peso en chocolate – me desafió

Miré justo a mi lado y aunque no eran chocolates en esa ocasión entendía su punto. ¿Por qué tenía que saber tanto de mí?

—Crees que lo sabes todo ¿no? – dije hastiada.

—Perdiste el misterio hace años y no haces nada nuevo. Es como leer un libro viejo: siempre sabes qué esperar al final – respondió mordaz.

Sus comentarios hacían que ardiera en ira, pero no podía decir nada para refutarlo… era cierto después de todo.

—¿Me puedes decir para qué llamas o es que sólo deseabas repartir tu ponzoña gratuitamente? – pregunté aún sabiendo el motivo.

—Para asegurarme de que levantes el trasero de tu cama el sábado y vengas a la jodida fiesta – contestó deslenguadamente.

—Ni hablar. No quiero ir – Rebatí. Intente pelear aunque sabía que no podía ganar.

—Vas a venir, me traerás un regalo comprado con la mesada que te sigue dando tu padre y te irás cuando te haya dicho alguna de las cosas que sabes que pienso… espero que luego hagas algo con tu apática vida ¡Rayos! Ya me enojé. Tienes ese efecto en mi, de modo que te colgaré ahora. ¡Y como te atrevas a faltar te juro que le diré a tu estúpido Eriol que te has estado conservando virgen y no eres la diosa del sexo que aseguras ser! – exclamó amenazadoramente.

Antes de poder protestar, Mei Ling cortó la llamada, y aunque insistí llamándola de vuelta, ella lo había apagado ¡Cuánto detestaba a esa mujer!

Mei Ling y Eriol se conocían, habíamos sido compañeros los tres y ambos no se soportaban. Mei Ling decía que él no valía ni un segundo de la vida de nadie y Eriol que ella era una zorra deslenguada. No podía dejar de encontrarle la razón a los dos en la misma proporción.

Lo que había dicho Mei Ling sobre el dinero que me daba mi padre era cierto, y aquello me avergonzaba enormidad, pero era evidente que no lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto. Lo cierto es que a mi edad debería ser solvente y más cuando ya tenía una carrera terminada. Más de lo que las personas pudieran pensar o decir acerca de mi situación, no había nadie al que le complicara más el hecho de que reconocía sólo interiormente que estaba aterrada de enfrentarme al mundo laboral y fallar estrepitosamente.

El sábado llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la fiesta junto con ese día la ya mencionada celebración a la que no quería ir, porque tendría que viajar y escuchar lo que Mei Ling estableciera que debía oír. Ella era muy sociable y conservaba amistades de esos tiempos en los que los problemas parecían lo peor que podría suceder en ese momento, pero que con el pasar de los años se termina queriendo tener ese tipo de problemas y no otros como los que se debe lidiar cuando se es más grande. Las preguntas clásicas como: ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Es qué sigues soltera? ¿Y cuándo te casarás? Ya casi podía oírlas y mi mente comenzó a crear las respuestas prefabricadas, las que no fueran completamente ciertas y tampoco enteramente mentira.

Mi informal amiga me dejó esperando por más de media hora en el terminal y cuando llegó al fin estaba completamente feliz de verme y ni siquiera dijo una palabra de disculpa por su retraso. Comenzó a hablar sin detenerse como toda la vida lo hizo y se veía que su alegría de verme era más auténtica que la mía. Conversamos de la vida y de las personas que vendrían a su celebración y algunos de los nombres que mencionaba no me creía que los oiría nuevamente en lo que me restara de vida. Miré su cara que aparentaba seriedad en el asunto, pero su expresión ocultaba la risa que sabía que estaba tratando de retener; comprendí que los había invitado sólo para su goce personal y necesidad patológica de saber de la vida de los demás. De pronto me puse seria, con tantos invitados, porque cabía la posibilidad de que Eriol se enterase que estuve en los alrededores. No quería enfrentarlo luego de haber faltado a mi palabra.

Cambia ese horrendo rostro tuyo que de por sí ya no necesita ayuda para empeorar. Eriol nunca sabrá nada, no te preocupes… lo tengo todo cubierto – aseguró con una sonrisa gigante.

Sonreí por el hecho de que ella tuviera eso en consideración. Eso era algo que solía hacer por mí, sustentar hasta ese capricho, aun cuando estaba en contra de todo lo ella pensaba.

—¿Cuándo acabarás con ese asunto, Sakura? El sujeto vive con su novia y no hizo nada de su vida – empezó con parte del discurso.

El comentario sobre cómo Eriol estaba llevando su vida me llegó a mí también.

—Ni yo – dije con resignación.

—Es distinto – dijo ella algo incomoda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿y por qué soy distinta? – pregunté con rabia y tristeza.

—Porque en tu caso no es que no puedas hacer algo más, lo hiciste de hecho, sacaste adelante tu carrera aunque tardaste, pero aún así lo lograste. La única que se pone los límites eres tu y tus miedos, pero llegará el día en que te des cuenta que tu eres capaz de conseguir todo lo que te propongas y descubrirás que fracasar no era tan terrible, y ese día te arrepentirás de no haber hecho algo a tiempo. Espero estar ahí para decir "te lo dije" – respondió con madurez.

Un aura extraña se apropió del lugar, y algo que nunca había pasado como que Mei Ling no hablara por más de tres minutos, ocurrió. Había algo extraño en sus palabras y en su comportamiento. Sus ojos no llegaban nunca a encontrarse con los míos.

Mi amiga me dejó sola en la que sería mi habitación esa noche, justo después de decirme lo que podría catalogarse lo más lindo que me había dicho en todos esos años, pero al fijarme en su silueta alejándose y colocándose de perfil en algún punto, pude apreciar algo que de algún modo hizo que mi corazón doliera: Mei Ling estaba embarazada. Una horda de sentimientos mezclados me invadió; junto con unas ganas de llorar inexplicables.

No sabía cómo enfrentar el tema por lo que hice como si no supiese nada, pero me costaba apartar la mirada del vientre de mi amiga.

Afortunadamente fuera de lo que creí, que era que terminaría preparando las cosas, Mei Ling decidió que era el momento de mostrar sus dotes de anfitriona. Su conducta sospechosa seguramente respondía a lo que yo no me atrevía a preguntarle, pero que ella no se atrevía a contarme tampoco.

La fiesta no estaba resultando ser lo terrible que esperaba y casi deseaba que fuera, de hecho las anécdotas vividas en esos años y que estaban siendo recordadas con mucha veracidad, eran interesantes y graciosas. Me estaba riendo acerca de un castigo que me había sido impuesto por los constantes atrasos por el inspector, cuando Mei Ling llegó a mi lado y me alejó del resto sin importarle que no hubiese terminado de hablar con los demás, y cuando me fijé bien a quien tenía justo a su lado me quedé de piedra.

—¿Lo recuerdas, no? Es mi primo. Alguna vez me acompañaste a cuidarlo cuando era un niño. Él solía decirme que algún día se casaría contigo – ella se rió con ganas mientras él se sonrojó violentamente – Bueno, Syaoran, en esto es lo que se ha convertido tu querida Sakura ¿no me pediste por años que querías que te la presentara? Es toda tuya. Cásate con ella y haznos un favor a todos.

Sentí mi rostro arder y fui incapaz de apartar mi mirada de la suya. Fue completamente una sorpresa el encontrármelo ahí, y no sólo eso, si no que el comentario que Mei Ling había hecho acerca de él y su temprano interés en mi no pasó desapercibido… Resonó en mi cabeza el hecho que él me ubicaba desde el principio…

Lo saludé con toda la normalidad que podía en ese momento, no obstante no parecía que hubiese un atisbo de consternación en su rostro. Él sabía que me vería ahí. Mi amiga era la única que hablaba porque yo me limitaba a responder con monosílabos y evitar todo lo que fuera posible la mirada de Syaoran.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo esa zorra con eso? ¡Se los está guardando! ¡No puedo creerlo! Sabía que le estaba yendo mal pero esto es el colmo…– masculló al pasar rápido por mi lado.

Mei Ling nos dejó solos alegando que una de las invitadas se estaba guardando en su bolso parte del banquete. Yo lo vi también, pero independiente de que fuera algo que no se hace, sólo había sido algo tan pequeño que ni siquiera divisé qué había sido.

—No volviste a responder… – evidenció Syaoran cuando estuvo seguro que su prima no nos oía.

—Es el tipo de cosas que pueden pasar cuando te involucras en esa clase de asuntos – contesté sin decir aclarar nada realmente.

Lo quedé mirando fijamente, indagando en él con el fin de obtener respuestas. El que me conociera de antes quedó grabado en mi memoria. Admito que me dio un poco de temor.

—No te asustes por lo que dijo mi prima – pidió, como si hubiese adivinado lo que pensaba.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con furia, y por más que traté de recordar esos episodios en los cuales lo había conocido supuestamente hacía años, no fui capaz, pero de pronto recordé que cuando apareció su solicitud que teníamos a alguien en común, pero no me detuve a ver quién era… ¿y de todas las personas en el mundo debía ser un pariente de ella…? Era Syaoran Li, Mei Ling Li… y de todos los Li del mundo, que eran millones, ¿debía yo suponer que eran parientes? ¿Cuán pequeño era el mundo?

—Escucha Syaoran, lo que pasó no volverá a ocurrir. Disculpa si te di la impresión equivocada. No soy el tipo de persona que hace esa clase de cosas… aunque si lo dudas es algo completamente razonable. Y te ruego que por favor no digas nada. No quiero que Mei Ling se preocupe y crea que hago cosas estúpidas por vocación – solicité.

Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca y regresé al grupo del que me habían sacado abruptamente, pero no volví a concentrarme en lo que hablaban.

Cuando finalmente se fue el último invitado, sólo quedábamos Syaoran, Mei Ling y yo.

—Nunca te disculparé el que no me hayas respondido el día de tu cumpleaños, Syaoran. Fue la primera vez que no logré saludarte desde que naciste – declaró con pesar.

Mei Ling sonaba de verdad triste por ello y yo recordé el hecho de que su teléfono móvil no paró de vibrar en las horas que estuvimos juntos pero que él no contestó en ningún momento. Me sonrojé al recordar el por qué yo manejaba esa clase de información.

Estaba acostada y a punto de lograr quedarme dormida, lo que de por sí conllevaba un trabajo, porque me costaba conciliar el sueño en otros lados que no fuera mi habitación, cuando súbitamente sentí a alguien colarse en mi cama. Asustada me volteé para descubrir que Mei Ling había venido a dormir conmigo y que se hallaba ya cubierta hasta el cuello.

—¿Ya lo sabes, cierto? – preguntó un poco nerviosa Mei Ling.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que eres una avara? ¿Que tus fiestas son aburridas? ¿Que invitaste a la mayoría sólo para poder hablar de ellos y burlarte luego?... ¿o el hecho de que estás embarazada? – contesté.

Ella no respondió, pero supe que algo no estaba del todo bien con el tema.

—Él dijo que no quería saber nada – reconoció ella con un hilillo de voz.

Pensé en el que era su novio, y en cómo había sido capaz de decir eso, siendo un tipo mayor que ella y supuestamente muy formal. Alguien que en teoría parecía el candidato perfecto para formar una familia.

—¿Y qué harás? – pregunté sin saber si era prudente o no indagar más.

La escuché reír y dejé de verla porque se había volteado. No quería hablar del tema. Ella siempre se reía de esa forma cuando evadía y yo sabía cuando era mejor no presionar.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – cambié de asunto.

—Porque tienes la firme creencia de que un embarazo significa el fin de una amistad. Sé que no has tenido experiencias buenas al respecto, pero no pienso que creas que con algo como esto podrás deshacerte de mí, ¿verdad? Yo no te dejaré de lado… – aseguró.

Me quedé callada mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos al oírla hablar de algo que de verdad me afectaba.

—Sakura, ¿sabes que no puedes seguir viviendo como lo haces? No quiero sermonearte nuevamente, ¡con un demonio! ¿por qué siempre haces que sea la villana de la película? ¿Por qué sigues obsesionada con un amor adolescente que nunca se dio? Ni siquiera lo quieres. Ni siquiera sabes cómo luce ahora.

Las lágrimas junto con el cambio de tema, se marcharon y mi amiga volvió a voltearse para quedar frente a mí.

—De acuerdo, el tipo no es santo de mi devoción, pero ¿qué es lo que es tan bueno de él? – intentó comprenderme

—Nada – respondí sin rodeos.

—¿Nada? – quiso comprobar si había oído bien.

—Exactamente eso. Sé que no es bueno y que no corro peligro porque sé qué esperar de él: nada – le expliqué.

—Tiene que ser la respuesta más idiota que me has dado en la vida – manifestó con risa.

Reí porque sabía que tenía razón. Mis sentimientos eran algo que resguardaba sólo para los animales, parientes y amigos muy especiales.

—Creo que Syaoran sigue interesado en ti – comentó con gracia.

Dejé de reír ante el comentario.

—De verdad no recuerdo haberlo conocido antes – mentí en parte.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Sus padres siempre estaban viajando y sus hermanas aunque lo cuidaban siempre, habían días en los que los horarios no calzaban y me pedían ayuda. No porque él no pudiera estar solo, él siempre ha sido muy maduro para su edad, pero es ilegal dejar menores solos. En realidad yo sólo iba a su casa y me apoderaba del espacio, él no salía mucho de su habitación. Puede ser por eso – supuso.

Me quedé pensativa un momento y recordé sus besos y un atisbo de deseo surgió a partir del recuerdo. Traté de desviar hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo mis pensamientos.

—Creo que recuerdo la casa – dije de pronto – Íbamos a la piscina ¿verdad?

La respuesta nunca llegó, mi amiga se quedó dormida sin avisarme antes y su visita había terminado en mi insomnio mientras la escucha roncar desvergonzadamente. ¡Esa mujer sabía cómo exasperarme!

Salí de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarla, aunque sabía que aquello era casi imposible. Busqué en mi bolso mi consola portátil y me fui a al salón. Era mi oportunidad de jugar sin que Mei Ling me descubriera. Odiaba que me gustaran los videojuegos porque decía que me "absorbían el alma" pero eso se contraponía con su argumento recurrente de que en realidad nunca tuve una.

Los videojuegos eran lo único que lograban captar por completo mi atención por lo que cuando sentí a alguien hablarme bien pude haber escupido el corazón por la boca por el sobresalto.

—Es siniestro, psíquico no funciona porque es inmune – escuché.

Eso era cierto y cambié mi estrategia y funcionó. Traté de no mostrar emoción.

—Ya lo sabía – contesté un poco enojada de que me descubrieran perdiendo en algo tan básico.

Syaoran se sentó a mi lado y yo seguí haciendo como si estuviera tan enfocada en el juego como lo había estado hasta antes de su interrupción, pero estaba demasiado consciente de que estaba ahí como para poder lograrlo.

Él se acercó a mí y osó cerrar mi consola portátil. No pasaba nada, no perdía lo avanzado, pero de todos modos lo impetuoso del gesto me molestó.

—¡Oye! – le reclamé.

Syaoran me quitó el Nintendo de las manos e ignorando mi reclamo y tomó mis manos en las suyas a modo reemplazo, dejando a un lado lo que me había quitado en un principio. Estaba nerviosa y quedé paralizada. Él no hacía nada distinto a tocarme con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que sintiera una sensación parecida a un picor y un hormigueo por donde tus dedos pasaban. Era muy agradable, si tenía que decirlo, aunque era inquietante que aquello tuviera esa capacidad paralizadora.

—¿De verdad crees que lo que pasó entre nosotros es una estupidez? – inquirió.

Traté de pensar en cuándo había dicho eso, y como no habíamos conversado en tantas oportunidades rápidamente llegué a la conclusión de que mis palabras habían sido malinterpretadas.

—Cuando me refería a "hacer cosas estúpidas" era a juntarme con extraños que conocía a través de internet. No a ti como a un sujeto en particular - aclaré.

Salí del transe en el que había estado una vez que dejó de acariciarme. Era sorprendente el efecto que tuvo en mí un gesto como ese.

Estaba oscuro y comencé a tantear buscando mi consola nuevamente, pero mi búsqueda se detuvo cuando él se acomodó de tal modo que mi espalda quedó apoyada en su pecho. Luché, no quería que volviera a pasar, pero supongo que no lo hice con demasiada resistencia, porque después de que él apretó su abrazo, dejé de luchar luego de un rato y me permití a mi misma descansar en él. Era relajante después de todo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté pacientemente.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti – reconoció él.

—Sólo soy parte de tus recuerdos juveniles idealizados, Syaoran. Con el tiempo conocerás a una chica que llame nuevamente tu atención y estoy completamente segura de que tendrás un mejor ojo la próxima vez – le expliqué.

—¿No me tomas en serio porque soy menor? – me interrogó - ¿o porque ya tienes a alguien?

Me quedé callada, era cierto que me costaba tomar en serio las cosas que me decía, pero no era porque fuera menor… se me habían declarado chicos antes y nunca les creí cuando me lo decían.

—¿Es porque soy primo de Mei Ling? – siguió intentando.

Por un momento había ignorado ese hecho y el lugar donde estábamos, y él al mencionarlo me turbó. Quise soltarme de su agarre… no quería imaginar que diría Mei Ling si me viera así con su querido primo. Ella siempre hablaba de él, nunca le presté atención a lo que me contaba la verdad, sin embargo si podía concluir cuánto lo estimaba.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que ella no va a despertar – dijo suavemente en mi oído.

Ese aire cálido en mi oído y esa voz sugerente hicieron que volviera a sentirme como si realmente no estuviera en la casa de mi amiga.

Sus manos que se habían quedado tranquilas a la altura de mi ombligo comenzaron a moverse uniformemente. Él me estaba dando el tiempo de impedir que siguiera si es que no lo quería, pero no fui capaz de hacer tal cosa. Estas siguieron su camino y alcanzaron mis pechos sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Me gustan tus pezones pequeños – reconoció.

Su mano izquierda bajó para encontrarse con mi intimidad que ya estaba húmeda desde hacía un rato, cuando y no tardé en sentir dos de sus dedos indagando y buscando… y no mucho después encontrando…

Gemí de gusto y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y casi involuntariamente a separarse, pera darle a él un mejor acceso y él al notar que yo ya no lo rechazaría comenzó a tocarme con más confianza. Llevaba ya un rato torturándome y sus dedos se resbalaban con facilidad. Sentía como mi intimidad se encontraba completamente receptiva a sus caricias y mi juicio nublado por las sensaciones provocadas.

—Syaoran… - susurré.

—¿Mmm? – contestó.

No sabía por qué lo había llamado, pero tuvo el efecto que no fui capaz de solicitar. Él intensifico y pronunció más los movimientos haciendo que los temblores que sentía en las piernas me advirtieran que se avecinaba algo grande y comenzaba a sentir como se aproximaba. El ritmo cardiaco aumentó, mi calor corporal aumentó bruscamente; estaba física y mentalmente preparada para el que auguraba ser un orgasmo memorable, pero a poco de lograrlo escuché a Mei Ling llamarme.

—¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estará esa vulgar imitación de ser humano? – la oí mascullar.

Si a ella se le ocurría prender la luz me vería en su sillón en una pose que nada dejaba a la imaginación, con la mano de su primo en mi entrepierna y la otra afirmándome los pechos como si se me fueran a caer. Y a eso podía adicionarle una frustración tal que ni siquiera podía concebirla… había estado tan cerca…

Sentí a Syaoran volver a mover sus dedos y de hecho en el silencio de la noche se podía escuchar el sonido que surgía a raíz de mi propia excitación húmeda. No podía creer que él siguiera haciendo lo que hacía estando Mei Ling a menos de cinco metros. Traté de retirar su mano, pero él era más fuerte y los temblores volvieron, mi clímax se acercaba y yo lo podía sentir invadirme hasta que por unos breves segundos dejé de escuchar a mi amiga maldiciéndome mientras me buscaba y sólo aprecié la boca de Syaoran apoderándose de la mía, acallando ese profundo gemido que emergió desde lo más profundo del relajo que significó liberar toda esa tensión acumulada.

Recuperé el aire y me alejé de Syaoran tanto como pude. Mi corazón seguía agitado luego de lo vivido, por el susto de que nos descubrieran y la exaltación propia de un "ejercicio físico" demandante. Escuché los pasos de mi amiga acercarse y en la oscuridad comencé a tantear buscando mi Nintendo, era la coartada perfecta y ya debía aparecer, el tono de mi amiga estaba cambiando de irritado a preocupado.

Mientras buscaba mi consola en los pliegues del sofá, Syaoran volvió a tomar mi mano y me atrajo hacia él sin advertencias. En la caída le pegué con mi codo, pero no le importó, porque buscó volver a besarme; ¿es que acaso buscaba que nos descubrieran? Me separé de él y entre queriendo y no, al hacerlo lo pasé a llevar y me percaté de su excitación perfectamente palpable y si hubiese estado menos oscuro, seguramente visible. Sentí algo en mi entrepierna, deseo tal vez y dudé de mi accionar cuando volvió a tomarme la mano después, pero no para besarme en esa ocasión, sino para devolverme mi Nintendo portátil. Huí de él tan rápido como pude, porque por unos momentos quise retribuirle con la misma clase de atención que él me había brindado a mí.

En mi huida y sin comprender del todo cómo en esa oscuridad fue posible, Mei Ling me vio.

—¿Estabas escondiéndote de mí? – exigió.

—Eres muy egocéntrica para pensar que si hago algo es por tu causa – le corregí.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes en tu mano?

Se acercó para quitarme lo que sostenía, pero yo era más alta y sólo tuve que levantar el brazo.

—No necesito que me muestres lo que es, ya lo sé… ya me parecía raro no haberte visto pegada a tu pantallita, pero si te estás escabullendo en medio de la noche para jugar, esto es serio. Vas a morir soltera, virgen y carcomida por ese gato horrendo y de mal genio que tienes.

Abrí la boca ante la sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir, no porque en realidad nunca hubiese oido de su parte decirme esa clase de cosas, sino porque no mucho más allá estaba Syaoran, o eso suponía y me avergoncé al pensar que él pudo haber escuchado eso. Me enojé y le di la espalda a Mei Ling y caminé hacia mi habitación, no había necesidad de sacar a relucir eso cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Ella comprendió que no quería hablarle y no volvió a aparecer en mi habitación.

Jugué hasta que se me acabó la batería y eventualmente me quedé dormida.

Al otro día Mei Ling preparó un desayuno de todo mi gusto, suponía que era su manera de pedirme disculpas y yo las acepté gustosa. No había necesidad de hablar del asunto.

Anuncié que me marcharía, si tenía suerte podría irme sin que alcanzara a ver a Syaoran nuevamente, pero lamentablemente no podía ser que tuviera esa clase de buena fortuna.

—Syaoran, no es que quiera que te vayas, pero ¿podrías adelantar tu partida? Sakura y tu van a donde mismo y ella se irá ahora, surgió un inconveniente y debe volver – pidió, cerrándome un ojo.

—¡No! ¡No es necesario! Tengo el pasaje comprado – rebatí. No quería viajar junto a él.

—Te devuelven el ochenta y cinco por ciento del valor. Antes de irnos vamos por el reembolso– dijo él sabiondamente- Para mi no es ningún problema llevarte

Él tono en el que lo dijo fue tan sugerente que cuando él fue al segundo piso por sus cosas Mei Ling lo comentó.

—¿A que si notas que le gustas? – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome de manera extraña.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? – me hice la desentendida.

—Bueno, no tengo que preocuparme, tu serías la última persona que pensaría que abusaría de mi primito – dijo riendo después de haberse tragado mi respuesta.

Me reí nerviosa por su comentario tan alejado de la verdad y por pensar en el viaje de poco menos de tres horas que me esperaba a su lado.

Cuando Syaoran llegó con sus cosas, para poder deshacerme de toda esa intranquilidad que sentía le dije a Mei Ling algo que me aseguré de que él pudiera oir también.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso amiga, la virtud de tu primo está a salvo conmigo – contesté.

Él me miró enojado por mi comentario y yo sonreí ladinamente. Si el olía mi nerviosismo iba a ser presa fácil de insinuaciones. Volví a armarme del sarcasmo como principal escudo de defensa.

Me subí al auto que ya conocía, me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y cuando nos dirigimos al terminal por el reembolso de mi boleto le aclaré algo.

—Tu te irás por las tuyas y yo ocuparé mi boleto. Lo cierto es que no me siento del todo comoda contigo – respondí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la verdad es que no creo que a mi novio le guste saber que viajé con un desconocido por tres horas.

—¿Tu novio? – preguntó él.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si no te tomaba en serio porque eras menor o si era que ya tenía a alguien? La verdad es que sí, salgo con alguien – mentí.

—¿Y aún así dejaste que pasara lo de anoche? – dijo con sorpresa.

—El cuerpo reacciona independientemente de quien lo toque – me defendí.

Me bajé y observé como enojado por lo que acababa de decirle evitaba mirarme. No se despidió, ni yo tampoco, él simplemente acelero y se marchó. Me giré y seguí mi camino diciéndome que había hecho bien en alejarlo, porque había algo en cómo me él miraba que me provocaba algo a la altura del pecho, algo que me ahogaba y me oprimía y no me gustaba, y además lo último que quería era estar de algún modo emparentada a Mei Ling.

Llegué a mi asiento, prendí mi Nintendo 3DS y traté de no volver a pensar en nada más que en lo que jugaba y funcionó, pero no como siempre lo hacía…

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Muchos saludos si leen esto se los agradezco, pero quiero explicarles el por qué de mi tardanza. Este semestre me toca un ramo que se llama "Escritura Creativa" pensé que sería la persona más feliz del universo con una asignatura como esa, pero lo cierto es que lo único que consigue es insegurizarme y replantearme 20 veces si lo que escribo está bien o está mal. Era más fácil escribir antes...  
Además me va pésimo en esa asignatura y eso quiera o no merma la confianza.  
**

 **Después de esa llorona aclaración continuaré a responder los reviews recibidos, porque en ese punto soy como todas las personas que escriben, a todos nos gusta recibir reviews y trabajamos más y hace que nos sintamos más comprometidos con el proyecto.**

 **Camili:** Si bueno, digamos que es mejor quedarse en lo conocido y mejor en M.  
-El auto siempre resulta incomodo por lo limitante del espacio. Me han contado. Por eso afuera jajajaja  
-¿Si te das cuenta que muchas veces no sabes que prefieres? Jajajaja.

Me tardé unas horas más de las previstas cuando te dije cuando lo actualizaría… pasó lo que te advertí.

Saludos ;)

 **C-dipam:** Reviews como el tuyo me encantan, porque hace que me replantee mi manera de llevar las cosas a cabo. Bueno te responderé que gracias por seguir dándole una oportunidad a este fanfiction aún cuando la protagonista no te agrade, pero la verdad es que me puedo dar una idea de que no te guste que esté demasiado alejada de lo que es originalmente, pero es por lo mismo, que busco dar un enfoque distinto y personajes que crezcan y se desarrollen a través de eventos significativos o por el diario vivir. No tiene ningún valor para mí la protagonista clásica que es la víctima de las circunstancias que la golpean en la cara y esta pone la otra mejilla, de esos fanfics hay miles y no quiero caer en clichés. Esta Sakura en particular es aniñada, malcriada y esencialmente egoísta, vive bajo sus propios parámetros y lo cierto es que es una desadaptada, no sabe amar ni dejar que la amen tampoco y es esa la razón de su comportamiento y Syaoran es alguien que la ha estado observando y por eso no se asusta de sus respuestas y su comportamiento errático. Si sigues la historia como espero que lo hagas, podrás ver como resuelve sus conflictos, y si no la sigues, espero que no sea una pauta para no seguir mis futuros proyectos después de este si es que así lo deseas. Gracias nuevamente por tus palabras siempre es un gusto leer opiniones de personas que saben lo que quieren.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** Aún desconocemos mucho sobre Syaoran, no sabemos por qué le gustó Sakura, pero si di a entender que él la conoce desde hace años. Lo más seguro es que se sepa más de él en el próximo capítulo. ¡Muchísimos saludos!

 **ValSmile:** Jajajajaja ¿por qué te fuiste por el lado de las enfermedades venéreas? Me dio risa que lo dijeras jajajajaj te aseguro que no, no es eso. No se descubre mucho de Syaoran aún, algunos datos por ahí y por alla.

¡Tu amor no es tan secreto ahora! Lo has revelado jaajajaja Espero que te agrade esta actualización, muchísimos saludos :)

 **Guest:** Básicamente los Takari jajajaja sí, comprendo. Tengo un nuevo proyecto para esos lados. Echo de menos escribir de Digimon, la verdad, es mi serie favorita pero ese fandom no es realmente amable.

Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión. No importa si no me dejaste otros reviews antes, pero ojalá si puedas dejarme alguno que otro en el futuro, es bueno saber que has leído mis distintos proyectos, asa tienes una opinión más amplia. A mí no me gustan los finales tristes o infelices y te aseguro que nadie morirá aquí. Sakura aprenderá a que no puede andar usando a las personas en beneficio propio. Muchísimos saludos y muy agradecida por tu silencioso apoyo hasta ahora.

 **Kimi DeathBerry** : Sakura y Syaoran deben resolver algunos asuntos antes de llegar a concretar, ¿o quizás los solucionen si se concreta? En cuanto a si Li tiene a alguien más es algo que no sabemos aún. Te dejaré con la duda jajajajaja. Tardé en actualizar la vez anterior pero en esta oportunidad fui más rápida. Muchísimos saludos y siempre es un gusto saber de ti.

 **gabira14:** Pues cuanto me alegro de saber que por causa mía hayas roto una regla de oro que es no leer nada que no esté terminado. Te agradezco la confianza y te aseguro que no voy a dejar este proyecto botado y no va a ser tan largo y extenso como Extorsión y Amor, asi que descuida.

¡Qué bueno que ye haya gustado también este! Muchísimos saludos, compatriota. Me encanta saber que me leen desde mi propio país :)

 **X tabay74** : Te aseguro que seguirá viendo a Syaoran por un tiempo largo asi que descuida. Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fanfic, espero que no te arrepientas luego jajajjaja. Saludos ;)

 **YuukoKino** : Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, son muy emocionantes. Seguiré tratando de mejorar día a día para agradarle a lectoras exigentes como tu.

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Cambios repentinos y reencuentros

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: OOC**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Cambios repentinos y reencuentros**

Llegué a casa con la única aspiración de llegar a mi cama y convertirme en fósil si era posible, luego de que un viaje de casi tres horas se convirtiera en uno de siete. Me arrepentí por primera vez de no haber viajado con Syaoran cuando subí al bus y olía a desodorante ambiental de lavanda ¡cuánto odiaba el hedor de la lavanda! Nuevamente ocurrió cuando noté que quien se sentaría junto a mi era un señor que desprendía una esencia endemoniada que llegué a pensar que en cualquier momento cobraría vida y lo primero que trajo a mi mente fue el recuerdo del olor a moho y a cenicero; volví a lamentar mi decisión cuando con el apuro por escapar de la casa de Mei Ling la batería de mi consola no se cargó del todo, y esta se agotó antes de lo estimado porque no preví que hubiese un accidente en la carretera que retrasaría mi viaje. Mi teléfono móvil no tenía señal, y tampoco compré nada para beber o comer; sentía como me quemaba la garganta y si todo eso de por si no fuese lo suficientemente malo, no paraba de pensar en el por qué me encontraba en esa situación si podría estar en una mucho más llevadera, y la respuesta a la que llegué no me gustó ni siquiera un poco: Syaoran me intimidaba.

Desperté con mi papá meciéndome no tan suave como solía hacerlo con el firme objetivo de sacarme de aquel estado de ensueño.

— _¿Estás bien? Toqué la puerta pero no contestabas_ – dijo alarmado.

Aún más dormida que despierta, miré la hora, luego miré a mi papá y volví a cubrirme.

— _¿Sakura?_ – insistió papá.

Si mi padre me buscaba a esa hora era porque algo pasaba. Desperté súbitamente.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ – dije alterada.

— _Es Mei Ling_ – respondió él – _No la llamaste para avisar que habías llegado bien y ha insistido llamándote al móvil pero no le respondías; no sé cómo consiguió el mío pero quería saber a toda costa de ti._

Esa mujer sí que tenía recursos… aunque cuando papá se marchó un poco extrañado por la situación, y fueran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, el que Mei Ling se las arreglara desde la distancia para hacerse notar me causó gracia más que enojo, porque el hecho era que acabó por desvelarme, porque no pude seguir durmiendo.

Prendí el computador y le envié un mensaje a Mei que estaba bien y me encontré con que estaba en línea. No pude contarle lo de mi travesía para explicarle el por qué desaparecí de pronto, así que simplemente obvié el hecho y aunque insistió, finalmente se resignó a que nunca sabría.

Los mensajes de Eriol cesaron, ya no llegaban más ni siquiera esporádicamente y con el pasar de los días y las conversaciones nuevas, la nuestra bajó y también la de Syaoran y sentí que todo volvería a estar en orden...

Estaba con una sensación extraña en el estómago, la sentía desde hace días. Me sentía intranquila. Usualmente no dormía del todo inconsciente, pero no era común en mí que durmiera a sobresaltos. Me levanté a tomar agua y al pasar por fuera de la puerta de mi padre observé que la luz seguía prendida. Sonreí y concluí que seguramente de él había heredado mis horarios extraños. Miré por la puerta entre abierta y lo observé apoyado en su brazo. Seguramente dormitaba para seguir con sus informes después de un breve pestañeo. Lo hubiese despertado para que durmiera en su cama, pero era tan poco habitual verlo en ella que sabía que despertaría de pronto y continuaría con su trabajo como si nunca hubiese tomado un descanso.

Volví a mi habitación después de beber agua que en realidad poco me agradaba, pero que mi sistema la pedía a gritos e intenté pensar en ovejas, pero dado que no me daban el resultado esperado empecé con los otros animales de granja y en algún minuto contando becerros, resultó.

Me levanté y me extrañó no ver la puerta de mi padre abierta como todas las mañanas, pero me pareció todavía más raro que siguiera en la misma posición que la había visto en la madrugada. Me aventuré a mirar y sentí frío. Mi estómago me alarmaba anticipadamente de que a cada paso que avanzaba algo grande se avecinaba y cuando finalmente llegué a su lado simplemente comprendí que con sólo ver la puerta había supuesto lo que al tocarlo finalmente comprobé. Mi padre estaba gélido y pálido. La respuesta a ello vino tan pronto observé su pacífica expresión; él había muerto a pocos metros de mí y yo no fui capaz de notarlo hasta que la verdad me golpeó con violencia en la cara ¿por qué no hablé con él en la noche cuando lo vi? ¿Por qué sucedió si mi padre no era una persona tan mayor? Él estaba bien… había estado conmigo pocas horas antes, cuando me había llamado la atención por beber directamente de la botella y no ocupar un vaso como "cualquier ser humano que se catalogue de decente" según sus propias palabras.

Seguía cuestionándome muchas cosas sin determe a pensar realmente en ninguna, pero a la vez fui totalmente capaz de hacer todos los trámites que conllevan los funerales sin aceptar la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera la de mi madre y la de mi hermano, que se habían desligado de nosotros hacía años ¿por qué iba aceptar ahora su ayuda? En lo que a mi concernía sólo éramos papá y yo.

Sentía que lo que vivía no era real, cuando las personas me daban las condolencias yo simplemente afirmaba con la cabeza. Esas palabras no eran dirigidas a mi era lo que me decía constantemente. Por lo demás nunca imaginé que mi padre fuera tan popular y que todos sus alumnos supieran quien era yo. Me sentí enternecida y avergonzada de saber que mi padre hablaba de mí y fue casi imposible no llorar cuando un chico del que había oído hablar en múltiples ocasiones a mi padre sobre su talento, me dijo que mi padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí.

Volví a casa una vez que todo hubo terminado, a una casa grande y solitaria. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan lúgubre esta parecía cuando se llegaba a ella y no había una luz prendida me fui a la cama sin mirar hacia la habitación de mi padre, en un intento vano de no querer pensar que a ese lugar nunca más él volvería y con ese afán en mente me encerré en mi habitación y días no salí de ahí. Dormí sin poder ni querer despertar. Quizás si seguía intentando hibernar al finalizar ese estado mi realidad podía ser distinta o todo parte de un muy mal sueño.

En mis sueños de pronto escuché unos golpes que lograron despertarme, creí que eran parte de ellos, pero una vez que abrí los ojos seguía escuchándolos y era que alguien golpeaba la puerta de entrada bruscamente ¿quién golpearía si tenía timbre? Recordé en ese instante que lo único que había hecho al llegar a casa después de aquel fatídico día fue desconectar todo lo que pudiera perturbarme o sacarme de mi habitación.

Intenté ignorar a la persona que con muy mala educación golpeaba, si no respondía quise creer con firmeza que se marcharía, pero cuando oí esa inconfundible voz sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal.

— _¡Con un demonio Sakura! ¡Abre la jodida puerta!_ – exclamó Mei Ling desde abajo.

¿Mei Ling? ¿Y qué hacía ella aquí? Recordé que no le avisé lo que había pasado, bueno, en realidad ni a ella ni a nadie, los que supieron fueron las personas de su trabajo y sólo le dije a mi hermano.

De mala gana me levanté y al ponerme de pie no tuve fuerza y caí sentada a la cama. No sabía con certeza cuántos días habían pasado porque había parado de contarlos el día que todo empezó. Volví a pararme y en esa ocasión lo logré con éxito. Bajé y de nuevo y a propósito con la mirada fija al frente, evitando querer ver lo evidente al pasar por aquella habitación ahora vacía.

Abrí la puerta y una muy enfada Mei Ling con maleta y todo se encontraba frente a mi puerta. Volví a cerrarla tan pronto la vi, pero ella fue más rápida y evitó que cerrara la puerta poniendo su mano en el borde; ella sabía que jamás la lastimaría. Empujó la puerta pasándome a llevar a mí también.

— _Te ves como la mierda_ – dijo ella soezmente.

Me quedé callada porque sabía que no había nada que rebatir.

— _¿Y esa maleta?_ – pregunté.

— _De pronto me dieron ganas de venir a visitarte._

Nos quedamos calladas. Ninguna sabía qué decir. Ella no me iba a reprochar porque no la llamé, pero como siempre, terminaba enterándose de todo.

Ella pasó y arrastró consigo su maleta enorme.

— _¿Dormiré en la habitación de siempre?_ – consultó simulando desinterés.

— _No he dicho que te puedes quedar, en primer lugar_ – respondí.

— _Eso, mi maloliente amiga, está fuera de discusión_ – contestó con seguridad y se fue con la maleta cuesta arriba.

Recordé su embarazo y le pegué un manotazo en la mano que sujetaba para que soltara el equipaje y a regañadientes lo subí yo con resignación. Al ver su mirada triunfante descubrí rápidamente que esa fue siempre su intención.

Siempre puedo contar contigo para hacer el trabajo físico – agregó sonriente mientras me veía lidiar con la maleta unos escalones más abajo.

Ella conocía el camino a la habitación de invitados y al abrir la puerta quedó asombrada ante del desastre delante de ella.

— _Supongo que no esperabas visitas_ – comentó.

La miré con odio apenas contenido y ella sonrió maquiavélicamente.

— _Ahora te irás a bañar, yo ordenaré esta… ¿habitación? Y luego iremos a comprar comida, porque por lo que veo has bajado de peso._

— _¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mandarme?_ – irritada demandé saber.

Mei Ling me miró seria y me sujetó del cuello de mi destartalada pijama y me miró con enojo y con un tono de voz acorde a su estado de ánimo respondió:

— _Vas a hacer lo que te digo porque no viajé más de cuatrocientos kilómetros para verte con el pelo apelmazado, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y con lagañas gigantes._

Su mirada amenazadora logró amedrentarme y aún quejándome de su intromisión me dirigí al baño.

El contacto con el agua caliente se sintió ajeno y la sensación de cientos de agujas candorosas enterrándose en mi espalda. Habían pasado días desde mi última ducha y eso se sentía. Al acostumbrarme a la temperatura, luego admitiría que me costó salir.

Pasada una semana desde que Mei Ling sin consultarme se instaló en mi casa, admitía que me sentía mejor. Ella se encargaba del orden, la limpieza y la comida y sorprendentemente me daba toda la independencia a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero por supuesto, ella no iba a permitirlo demasiado tiempo.

— _Considero que ya es hora de que empieces a pensar qué es lo que harás de ahora en adelante_ – dijo cuando estábamos conversando de otro tema y sacó eso de la nada.

La quedé mirando fijamente con enormes deseos de echarla de mi casa, pero sabiendo que aquello no tendría ningún fruto deseché el pensamiento.

— _Lamento ser yo la que te lo diga, bueno, tal vez no lo lamento del todo, pero es hora de que sopeses las posibilidades… no sé si tu lo sabes, pero las casas no se mantienen solas y las herencias no duran para siempre._

Lo sabía, ella podía pensar que era una completa incompetente, pero aunque era el dinero de mi padre el que se ocupaba, era yo quien llevaba las cuentas y todo lo demás. Empezó como ayuda a mi padre cuando cumplí dieciséis y mi madre se había ido con mi hermano.

No había querido ver el tema de la herencia, de hecho no lo había pensado hasta que mi amiga lo mencionó y no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso aún, pero sabía que esos trámites demoraban, y si no comenzaba a moverme era posible que me encontrara luego en una mala situación. Me avergoncé de mi dependencia económica.

Mi amiga y mi gato no se llevaban bien, pero tenía que reconocer que Mei Ling se esforzaba porque yo al andar pensando en otras cosas lo había descuidado y me daba risa verla forcejear con él para peinarlo.

Fui a hablar con el abogado de mi padre acompañada de mi hermano, eramos los únicos herederos, pero mi hermano me sorprendió al renunciar a todo y a firmar lo que fuera que lo desvinculara de la herencia.

No comprendía el por qué hasta el final mi hermano renegaba de nuestro padre, él siempre fue igual con ambos y de un momento a otro él decidió que no necesitaba más a nuestro progenitor, dejando de ir a verlo y no contestando sus llamadas. La verdad, además de ser hermanos no teníamos nada más en común, porque habíamos cortado la relación hacía seis años, cuando deserté a los pocos meses de empezar en la universidad. Quizás esa sería la última vez que lo vería, porque yo no tenía intenciones de buscarlo nuevamente, por lo que me atreví a preguntarle lo que tanto deseaba saber.

— _¿Por qué renunciaste a la herencia de nuestro padre? ¿Tanto lo odias?_

Observé como en sus labios de formó una sonrisa de mofa y cómo finalmente habló.

— _Tengo una hermana inútil que no hace nada de su vida y mi padre que la ayudaba a seguir con esa determinación sustentándola y permitiéndoselo. No quiero tener nada que ver con personas de esa índole. Esa hermana sin propósito en la vida podría necesitar más lo que haya dejado el viejo._

Las palabras de mi hermano fueron duras y sentí como cada una de sus ellas me dañaban el autoestima y el ya de por si bajo autoconcepto de mi misma, porque él no necesitaba decirme que yo era una inútil… ya lo sabía…

Mei Ling se había marchado hacia dos días porque tenía control médico, pero me dijo que me había dejado encargada. No presté atención en un principio porque no entendí a que se refería, pero cuando tres días más tarde Syaoran apareció cargando bolsas consigo comprendí que Mei Ling no confiaba en que sería capaz de abastecerme a mí misma.

— _Hola_ – saludó él un poco incómodo – _Mei Ling me encargó que te trajera esto. Espero que no te moleste._

La sorpresa que me llevé al verlo cargado y en mi puerta fue enorme sin poder responderle lo quedé mirando y él me sacó del transe.

— _Disculpa, esto está pesado y siento como las bolsas me cortan los dedos_ – se excusó.

Asentí embobada y traté de tomar las bolsas, pero él no me dejó.

— _Están pesadas_ \- repitió - _¿está bien si te las dejo yo mismo en la cocina?_

No supe por qué al verlo atravesar mi puerta algo se removió en mí. No muchas veces había sido candidata de esa clase de deferencia de parte de los hombres. Me preguntó por la cocina y le indiqué el camino y él dejó las cosas sobre la mesa.

Le pedí que me esperara, iría por mi billetera y él asintió. Le sugirió que se sentara en el sofá y accedió.

Volví al salón y lo vi indagando en su teléfono móvil, pero al verme lo guardó de inmediato. Le pregunté cuánto le debía pero él no respondió y dijo que Mei Ling se había encargado de eso, aunque insistí que me lo dijera, luego decliné y sin saber por qué mi lengua actuó más rápido que mi cerebro, o si quiera de cómo había sido posible aquello, le comenté que pensé que no lo volvería a ver.

— _A decir verdad… estoy sorprendida de verte. No creí que volvería a sucede_ r – reconocí.

— _Esa era tu intención desde el comienzo, ¿no?_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ – pregunté arrepentida de haber sacado yo el tema.

— _A que me mentiste con lo de que tenías novio._

Me avergoncé furiosamente al ser descubierta en aquella burda mentira. Lo más cerca que había estado de una relación estable había sido con un compañero cuando tenía cinco años…

— _¿Cómo sabes si es eso mentira?_ – interrogué.

— _Mei Ling me lo dijo cuando me pidió que no te dejara sola mientras ella volvía._

¿Mei Ling le pidió algo así a un completo desconocido? Era su primo, sí, pero no era el mío ¿por qué debería aceptar su ayuda?

— _No te sientas comprometido por lo que dijo ella. Sólo exagera, me las puedo arreglar. Sólo dile que si a lo que te pregunte_ \- sugerí esperanzada a que aceptara esa salida.

Él me miró como si estuviera decodificando alguna clase de código.

— _¿Por qué me mentiste?_ – inquirió él sin pestañear.

Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. Era distinto a como me sentía cuando nos encontrábamos antes de haber tenido esa intenso encuentro contra su auto. No tenía el control de la situación

Desvié mi mirada hacia la lámpara colgante en el techo y él no insistió.

Se acercó a mí y pensé que me besaría. Quizás incluso lo deseé, pero él de improviso rodeó sus brazos sobre mí y obligó a que mi cabeza se apoyara en su pecho. No me gustaban los abrazos, me eran incómodos y poco naturales, y si ya había tenido que aceptar algunos antes en el funeral ahora no me veía obligada a soportarlos.

— _¡Suéltame!_ – le exigí.

Luché con vehemencia con él para que me soltara, pero él era más fuerte que yo. Ideé una estrategia al notar que mi petición de me soltara no sería escuchada y me quedé quieta, tal vez aflojaría el agarre si se percataba que no luchaba, pero no imaginé que el cambio de táctica se volvería en mi contra.

— _No necesitas hacerte la fuerte_ – me indicó – _No importa que tan mayor seas, la muerte de los padres siempre afecta._

Su comentario me llegó directo a la herida que ni siquiera intentaba cicatrizar.

— _¡Qué vas a saber tú!_ – respondí ponzoñosa.

Efectivamente sentí que la tensión de sus músculos era menos poderosa, iba a escaparme de sus brazos cuando procesé lo que dijo luego.

— _Mis padres viajaban todo el tiempo y un día, en uno de esos viajes simplemente no volvieron más. Tenía diecisiete años_ – me dijo con pesar.

Aquello me dejó inmóvil. No lo esperé. Nunca lo vi venir.

— _¿Todavía te acuerdas de ellos?_ – pregunté con un volumen apenas audible. Tenía miedo de conocer su testimonio.

— _Cada jodido día_ – reconoció él con sinceridad.

Yo no era buena consolando, diablos, no era buena con las palabras tampoco y mucho menos con las acciones, pero me di cuenta de que el que necesitaba un abrazo era él. Tímidamente estiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mi cabeza quedó justo debajo de su mentón. Su cercanía de algún modo dejó de parecerme algo poco natural.

Él volvió a tensar sus músculos y me encontré nuevamente muy cerca de él. Mi corazón se agitó y aunque no lo miraba porque temía ponerme a llorar si lo hacía, con mis manos comencé a repartir caricias desde su cuello hasta sus orejas jugando con mis pulgares en estas y tirando suavemente su pelo a instantes. Dejé de hacer eso y mis manos quietas se mantuvieron sobre sus hombros. Me alejé de él y noté como me estaba mirando nuevamente de esa forma intensa que me revolvía el estómago, porque estaba cargada de sentimientos que me aterraban.

— _¿De verdad no tienes novio? No es que no sepa que hay cosas que no le dices a Mei Ling…_ \- preguntó interesado él.

Debatí interiormente sobre si decir la verdad o seguir con la mentira. Sabía que si le decía a él que no existía esa persona que inventé, tendría que responsabilizarme por la situación que yo misma había iniciado pero estaba esa necesidad latente en mí de atreverme, de desafiarme a mí misma.

— _No tengo novio_ – reconocí mi embuste.

Él sonrió y aquello me amedrentó. Me asustaban las personas que no tenían problemas en manifestar sus emociones, pero yo también me sentía un poco vulnerable y aunque me perturbaba lo que sentía, creo que me hubiese molestado más dejar de sentirlo.

Syaoran se inclinó para besarme, pero lo rechacé y a cambio fui yo se acercó a él y retomé la posición anterior, lo abracé por el cuello y empinándome todo lo posible comencé a besar su cuello, pero a todo lo que podía aspirar era su mandíbula.

Sonreí en su cuello por mi problema de altura y el aire exhalado le provocó cosquillas. Eso no había sido muy masculino de su parte. La diferencia de tamaño era decidora, por lo que le pedí que se sentara en el sofá, lugar en el que nuestros besos fueron aumentando la temperatura a medida que se profundizaban.

Estaba recostada sobre él y ya podía sentir su erección. Me encontraba replanteándome sobre si poner mi mano en ese lugar que me parecía tan curioso, pero él se levantó tan rápido como puse mi mano en ese prominente bulto.

Me avergoncé y me senté en el sofá mientras me acomodaba y lo veía a él hacer lo mismo, pero de pie.

— _Me tengo que ir_ – anunció atropelladamente.

Yo estaba sin poder decir una palabra porque encontré su comportamiento raro en extremo y me sentí rechazada también.

— _Está bien, gracias por abastecerme_ – dije un poco descolocada aún.

Lo observé irse sin mirar atrás a través de la puerta. No comprendí nada.

En la soledad de mi habitación y con el material de fácil y gratuito acceso de internet me desfogué, acabando con la frustración en parte y determinando que al otro día muchas cosas iban a empezar a cambiar. No obstante aquella resolución tembló cuando recibí la visita de Syaoran muy temprano en la mañana y a este apoderándose de mi boca y cerrando la puerta bruscamente preguntandome dónde estaba mi habitación...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero que estén bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué la última vez y debo admitir que he estado en otras cosas, viendo series, terminando el semestre y leyendo. Ojalá y no se hayan olvidado de esta historia.**

 **Me disculparé de antemano por no responder los reviews como siempre lo hago, será sólo por esta ocasión. Esten eso si conscientes de que los leí todos y cada uno de ellos y me hacen infinitamente feliz. Quiero más de ellos.**

 **A decir verdad este capítulo no estaba poco y nada avanzado hasta esta tarde, en la cual decidí tomar un rcreo de mi nueva pasión, Bleach, y dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga que sé que esperaba la continuación y que este viernes 27 juró que sería una profesional intachable jajajaja. Tu sabes quien eres. Muchas felicidades y aunque sé que no es lo que esperabas espero que te guste y sí, el clásico "y que luego me saques de la cárcel" para ti.**


	5. Decepción en la imaginación era mejor

**Sakura Card Captor**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: Completamente OoC y para mayores de 18**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Decepción; en la imaginación era mejor.**

Estaba aturdida, puesto que no era nada normal que me ocurriera algo de ese tipo; mucho menos tan temprano por la mañana, no obstante el tomó aquello como una aceptación de mi parte y cuando recién sentí la húmeda y cálida lengua intentando profundizar el beso, fui capaz de reaccionar y poner distancia entre ambos y hacer una pregunta alternativa a la que realmente deseaba expresar.

— _¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa y hacer esto?_ – le exigí una respuesta.

Él intentó escapar de mi pregunta acortando la recientemente adquirida distancia que había obtenido, pero antes de que él pudiera lograr su cometido di otro paso hacia atrás.

— _Escúchame, Syaoran… yo no soy alguien con quien puedas estar cuando quieras. Si anoche te di esa impresión, entonces te pido que lo reconsideres_ – le aclaré.

Observé cómo su rostro adquiría un color escarlata muy poco común. Estaba evidentemente avergonzado, y por primera vez yo no lo hacía a propósito. Se lo merecía.

— _No me malinterpretes. Anoche…_ \- comenzó a hablar.

— _No tienes que decírmelo; lo que sea que haya sido que te hizo escapar así no tienes que explicármelo_ – lo interrumpí.

Me moría de ganas de saber qué era lo que lo había hecho escapar de esa forma tan precipitada y evidente, pero también tenía miedo de saber que había algo malo en mí que hacía escapar a los hombres de esa forma. No me sentía tan fuerte en ese momento para poder sobrellevarlo, pero la incertidumbre era mucha, así que si no lo despachaba terminaría preguntando.

— _Tengo cosas por hacer… y no quisiera llegar tarde…_ – solicité educada y calmadamente.

Cuando él aceptó mi petición sin rebatirla, volví a sentir algo como una punzada en mi pecho. Me habría gustado en el fondo que él hubiese insistido un poco más…

Volví a mi habitación y la decisión que había tomado en la noche sobre cambiar mi vida comenzó a pesarme; había sido más fácil jurarme a mi misma que "mañana" todo cambiaría, porque ahora que ya había llegado ese "mañana" llevarlo a cabo no parecía tan atractivo y fácil como en ese momento. Todo era más difícil una vez que el plazo terminaba y uno debía terminar por asumir la responsabilidad. Respiré hondo, busqué mi toalla, la misma que había jurado también colgar después de usar pero que seguía donde la dejé en un principio, y me fui a la ducha, sin pensar en más ejemplos en los que no cumplía con lo que me proponía aunque fuera tan mínimo como eso, porque si lo hacía terminaría acobardándome y siendo condescendiente conmigo misma.

Una vez vestida con lo más decente (y sin pelos de gato), que tenía en el closet, me dirigí al lugar donde me había prometido no ir.

— _Soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿está disponible Yue? Es decir Yue Tsukishiro_ – pregunté tímidamente a la secretaria luego de entender mi error.

Ella me miró como si el mencionar ese nombre fuera lo mismo que una invocación al anticristo. Esperé unos instantes a que ella lo alertara de mi presencia y luego de unos segundos obtuve mi respuesta.

— _El señor Tsukishiro dice que lo espere_ – me informó solemne.

Me senté en un sofá que ya lo quisiera tener en mi salón. Traté de mantener la compostura, pero ya pasados los veinticinco minutos comencé a abandonar la posición que según yo parecía más seria y sofisticada. A los cuarenta minutos ya me había derretido en mi asiento, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la secretaria. Juro que cerré los ojos por lo que pensé que había sido unos segundos, pero cuando los abrí vi unos zapatos negros, impecables y brillantes frente a mí, subí la mirada y me encontré con un hombre de traje a la medida: Yue.

— _No cambias ni un poco, ¿verdad Kinomoto?_ – dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

De todas las personas que no podían encontrarme así de desprevenida, él era el que menos debía hacerlo.

— _Sígueme_ – ordenó y caminó hacia su oficina.

Lo seguí sin cuestionar su tono dictatorial, porque después de todo había sido yo la que acudió a él.

Me indicó el asiento que debía ocupar y se sentó frente a mí, mirándome sin ningún disimulo, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que yo sabía que apenas contenía.

— _¿Vienes a lo que me imagino?_ – dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

— _Sí_ – admití sin ánimos de caer en su juego.

— _Muy bien_ – dijo escuetamente.

Y sin decir otra palabra se puso a trabajar en su computador ante mi mirada anonadada por la forma en que había tomado mi petición. Creí que me molestaría o diría algo más, pero no, el comentario nunca llegó.

— _Estoy confundida… ¿no me sacarás en cara el que haya venido hasta acá? A pedirte algo a ti_ …- enfaticé

— _No._ – respondió escuetamente.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas. Y en ese momento recordé el cómo nos habíamos conocido él y yo.

 _Estaba en mi primer año y él en el último, era el ayudante de una asignatura que todos odiábamos. Tenía la impresión de que incluso él la odiaba. Siempre rindiendo al mínimo y cumpliendo apenas con los objetivos, era mi manera de vivir la vida universitaria, y él lo sabía y fue cuando concluí que me detestaba. Trató por todos los medios sabotearme, complicándome en las disertaciones, tratando de ponerme en aprietos preguntando cosas tan específicas que hasta la profesora lo miraba sorprendida, pero nunca consiguió su cometido de dejarme en evidencia. El semestre terminó, y con eso su ayudantía. Unos días antes del último día me lo encontré en las escaleras de emergencia y yo sólo lo saludé y seguí mi camino, pero él me detuvo y me confesó innecesariamente lo que yo siempre di por hecho, y era que odiaba a las personas como._

— _Las personas como tú que no tuvieron que luchar por nada en su vida son todas así; entran en la universidad sin esforzarse sólo porque pudieron pagar el colegio correcto y nutrirse de la mejor educación. No te tomas nada en serio y es una burla tu actitud. De esa forma insultas a tus compañeros que se esfuerzan por sus calificaciones._ – Inquirió furioso.

 _Escuché cada palabra y sentí lo que me dijo. No pensé que fuera justo que supusiera que había estado en una escuela privada, pero respecto a mi actitud no tenía nada que rebatir… Asentí, y sin querer seguir escuchando verdades indeseables gratis, subí un escalón para continuar mi camino, pero seguidamente sentí que me aplastaba contra la baranda y a continuación me robó, el que hasta el día que conocí a Syaoran, había sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Había ira en su manera de poseer mis labios y no fui indiferente a ese despliegue de emociones fuertes y le respondí sin contenerme, hasta que escuchamos que alguien venía bajando y nos separamos de inmediato. Fue extraño e intenso, y nunca volvió a pasar, fue algo muy del minuto; aunque coqueteábamos cuando nos veíamos nunca más volvió a ocurrir. Después mantuvimos el contacto a través de internet, ya como amigos y un día, en mi último año, él me dijo que cuando me pusiera seria y decidiera hacer algo de mi profesión acudiera a él. Ninguno dijo algo más, pero a mí se me quedó grabado por algún motivo._

— _¿De verdad no me preguntarás nada?_ – insistí sin poder creerlo aún.

Se levantó y fue a buscar una hoja a la impresora, que estaba un poco más allá.

— _Eres desastrosa y poco esforzada, pero eres increíblemente inteligente. Intenté derrotarte intelectualmente pero no pude y eso me enfurecía. Nunca pediste por ayuda aún cuando la pudiste haber necesitado y yo te la había ofrecido innumerables veces, eso me molestaba más que el hecho de ayudarte. Eres como un gato que siempre cae de pie, piensas rápido, resuelves cosas y situaciones complejas efectiva y eficazmente, y siendo realista eso era lo que envidiaba de ti, porque a diferencia tuyo yo tenía que prepararme para ser igual de bueno, pero eso no es algo que deba aplacar, es algo que debe ser aprovechado… y si te has decidido a pedirme algo, ya que nunca lo hiciste antes, es porque debes estar decidida_ – contestó.

Asentí sonrojada por sus halagos, que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir, y lo quedé mirando sus ojos claros.

— _Ahora mismo no hay nada disponible_ – dijo serio.

Bajé la cabeza un poco decepcionada. Temía que si no salía nada el impulso que tanto me había costado obtener se esfumaría.

—… _así que pasado mañana a las nueve de la mañana. Se puntual. No te disculparé un solo segundo de atraso_ – dictaminó.

Él se volteó y sin ninguna clase de demostración de buenos modales, me indicó la salida, dejándome con más preguntas que respuestas. Me retiré del lugar teniendo en cuenta que lo único que tenía claro era debía ser puntual al llegar pasado mañana.

Llamé a Mei Ling y me contó que todo andaba bien con su embarazo. Me alegré. También me avisó que volvería en unos días. Algo se traía en mente. Ningún movimiento por simple que pareciera por parte de ella era algo que no fuera planeado minuciosamente.

Volví a mi casa y me senté. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tan grande era el lugar donde vivía porque no me había detenido a pensarlo, pero ahora que papá no estaba, que Mei Ling se había ido y de que mi gato decidiera que pasar el día donde el vecino era más interesante que estar en su casa, no me había sentido nunca como una persona tan solitaria; había una diferencia entre estar solo y ser solo.

Fui a la habitación de mi padre, a la cual no había ido desde aquel desafortunado e inesperado suceso y me sentí frágil. Su masculino perfume seguía inundando el lugar como cualquier otro día, como si él no hubiese dejado de habitar ahí; no por nada decían que el más poderoso de los sentidos para evocar el recuerdo era el olfato. Deshice la cama, y amontoné todo en un lugar, fui a su baño y boté su cepillo de dientes y artículos personales en una bolsa que había llevado para ese propósito y sin darle vueltas y sentirme como una intrusa me dirigí a sus cajones y me fijé en cada cosa antes de botarla y noté como de simple las cosas que una persona atesora por años, pueden ser botadas por otra con tal libertad. Me di cuenta a su vez que recién entonces estaba viviendo duelo. Lloré en silencio mientras desocupaba su habitación. Me lo permití y me dije a mi misma que no había nada de malo en eso, llorar no me hacía más débil.

Anocheció y yo ya tenía todo en unas cajas que había decidido donar a la caridad de la primera comunidad religiosa que encontré. De las cosas de mi papá sólo quedaban libros, lápices y esa fragancia que me recordaba el olor leños recién cortados y fue definitivo para mí, él ya no estaba más. Me sentí inmensamente desprotegida y vulnerable… como nunca me había sentido antes.

El día siguiente me concentré en encontrar ropa adecuada para trabajar, a diferencia de todos los demás días ahora estar en casa no parecía tan bueno como en esos días pasados y cualquier excusa era lo suficientemente buena para no regresar pronto; inclusive el adquirir ropa, una de mis actividades menos preciadas en la vida, y que sí, no eran pocas, pero esa ocupaba un lugar especial dentro de las muchas cosas que detestaba. No era una persona que supiera de ropa más que lo básico: no se mezclan estampados ni líneas, rayas y cuadros, no más de tres colores distintos, por lo que no me avergoncé al pedirle ayuda a la chica que vi que me observaba al parecer entretenida ante mi desconcierto.

Ella era una chica, de mi edad más o menos y con paciencia; con alto sentido del gusto y conocimiento, encontró lo que andaba yo buscando sin siquiera saberlo, porque terminé con ropa con la que no parecía una anciana, sino una adulta joven seria. Se lo agradecí, pero pronto me avergoncé al descubrir que ella no trabajaba ahí, sino que era la dueña del lugar.

— _Disculpa, de verdad no quería molestar_ – insistí – _de verdad pensé que trabajabas acá…_

— _No te preocupes, me encantó ayudarte. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, por favor, vuelve cuando quieras. De hecho ¿quieres acompañarme a tomar un té? –_ me invitó sonriente.

Yo no era de tener muchas amigas o de acercarme a la gente con demasiada facilidad, pero hubo algo en ella que esas barreras que solía levantar para no acercarme a las personas que ella con su sonrisa sincera no logró que las levantara. Quizá fue su tono dulce y tranquilo de voz, pero por lo general ese tipo de personas con un carácter dulce eran las primera personas de las que rehuía, y no por mi bien, si no por el de ellas, se me daba fácil lastimar a las personas sin quererlo. Me quedé con ella lo que restó de la tarde, conversando como si nos hubiésemos conocido de toda la vida. Me despedí y prometí que volvería.

Llegó el día en el que me tuve que presentar al trabajo y ya diez minutos antes para que hora de llegada asignada llegara yo me encontraba ahí. Levantarme temprano no fue tan duro como creí.

Yue al verme en la oficina antes que él mismo me miró como esa vez que nos besamos, fue intenso, pero tan imperceptible que llegué a preguntarme si no lo había imaginado.

— _Dime para que soy buena_ – le solicité. Estaba impaciente.

— _¿Buena para algo? ¿Tú? ¿Sin presiones? En nada._ – respondió descortésmente.

— _¡Oye!_ – lo detuve.

— _Trabajaras para mí, apenas si tienes experiencia en esto así que iremos incrementando tus responsabilidades paulatinamente. Es muy distinto a la práctica que tuviste antes de salir por lo que todo lo que hagas lo examinaré. Sabes inglés, ¿no? Necesito que leas esto y me hagas un informe sobre lo que exponen y quiero que hagas otro con tu opinión al respecto. ¿Qué es esa cara?_ – evidenció al ver mi expresión.

— _¿Y cuánto me vas a pagar?_ – expuse.

— _El mínimo. Estás a prueba. Tómalo o déjalo_ – dijo avaramente.

Lo pensé con detenimiento y al ver el "informe" del mismo grueso que el Nuevo Testamento, por la módica suma me acobardé, pero al ver la mirada burlona de Yue, tomé la decisión.

— _¿Y dónde voy a trabajar?_ – consulté nuevamente.

— _Aquí, conmigo. No te dejaré un minuto sola. Espera, además todos los días deberás pasarme tu consola, te la devolveré a la hora de almuerzo y luego volverás a entregármela, y al final del día la tendrás de nuevo –_ aclaró.

Aquello si me indignó.

— _¡No tienes derecho!_ – recalqué.

— _¿No?_ – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica – _Entonces ¿puedo suponer que maduraste lo suficiente como para no andar encorvada por la vida mirando tu pantallita? No creo que haya sido tan grande el milagro._

Esa vieja creencia que los juegos tenían que ver con madurez me había traído problemas con muchas personas en el pasado. Me agotaba aquel pensamiento retrogrado y poco sustancioso, pero en ese minuto no podía darme el lujo de pelear contra él.

Le entregué mi adorado Nintendo 3DS rojo.

— _Sabía que lo traerías contigo… aunque es distinto al que solías llevar –_ recalcó al verlo.

— _Han pasado años desde entonces. Actualízate_ – espeté.

Él sonrió y me entregó un computador portátil, el "pequeño" informe, y me indicó mi lugar de trabajo en un escritorio que claramente nunca había sido pensado en ese lugar porque no pegaba con la decoración, y que era del mismo tamaño del de un escritorio en la universidad: mínimo.

Estaba oxidada, había salido hacía sólo un año pero se sentían como siete. Los conceptos me sonaban pero no podía estar segura de nada, por lo que tuve que empezar mi propia investigación para poder seguir con el informe. Afortunadamente San Google me salvaba la vida en cada ocasión que se lo solicitaba.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y aunque sentía que no avanzaba traté de no impacientarme y comencé a tomar el ritmo. Me imponía pequeñas metas, diez páginas al comienzo, luego quince y luego veinte. A las dos semanas ya me sentía de nuevo familiarizada con el ambiente y la jerga propia de nuestra profesión. Ya no le pedía a Yue mi Nintendo a la hora de almuerzo, ocupaba el tiempo para adelantar, porque al iniciar la tercera semana me di cuenta de que apenas y llevaba la mitad.

Llegué a mi casa un poco desanimada, porque parecía que no avanzaba sin importar cuando lo intentara. Busqué a Kero y lo llevé conmigo al sofá, lo dejé sobre mi pecho mientras lo acariciaba. Había pasado tiempo desde que él se dejara mimar por lo que aproveché de que estaba con la guardia baja para masajearlo, compartiendo un tiempo de calidad mascota-dueña, cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, haciendo que pegara un salto y él se asustó enterrándome las uñas en su afán de huir. Maldije al jodido gato y a quien fuera que provocara la situación.

— _¿Eso que escucho a través de la puerta son groserías? ¿es que acaso estás mascullando tu odio hacia tu visita? ¿Tan poca clase tienes?–_ dijo Mei Ling sonriendo.

Abrí la puerta no tan sorprendida de encontrarla, aunque se me había olvidado que había anunciado que llegaría. Con ella nunca se sabía de todos modos. La saludé, sin embargo ella no quitaba la vista de mí.

— _¿Qué mierda es eso que tienes puesto?_ – preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Miré hacia abajo y su reacción no dejó de causarme gracia.

— _Antes que todo ¿por qué no cierras la puerta? No va a cerrarse sola_ – le indiqué al ver la puerta abierta.

— _Ah, espera, es que Syaoran traerá las maletas_ – me alertó.

Hubo dos cosas que me llamaron la atención en esa frase "Syaoran" y "maletas". Usualmente traía solo una grande.

No pasaron más de veinte segundos antes de ver a Syaoran lidiando con dos maletas enormes que por cómo se veía, ejercitaba con aquel peso sus músculos.

Él dejó las maletas en el salón y me saludó muy cortésmente. Me sonrojé. Mei Ling le pidió, como si fuera su empleado que llevara las maletas a su habitación porque no se las podía. Él estaba incómodo ante la petición, pero le dije que no se preocupara, que luego lo haría yo.

— _No te preocupes, las subiré yo luego. No le hagas caso a tu prima… deberías saber que una vez que haces lo que quiere volverá a intentar hacer su voluntad_ – le sonreí.

— _Si no te molesta preferiría hacerlo yo, me avergüenza admitirlo pero me dieron trabajo._

Me acerqué a él y a las maletas y tenía razón, pesaban, pero exageraba.

— _Tú lleva una, yo llevo la otra_ – concedí.

Tomé una pero él posó su mano sobre la mía y la quitó con delicadeza.

— _Esa es la más pesada_ – recalcó con una suave voz.

Aquella no fue mi idea ni mi impresión, porque cuando me tocó mi cuerpo se estremeció y lo quedé mirando embobada, olvidando por completo que en ese lugar también había otra persona.

Mei Ling se aclaró la garganta y aterroricé violentamente a la realidad, apartando mi mirada, tomando la otra maleta y pidiéndole al chico que me siguiera escalera arriba.

Con esfuerzo llegué a la habitación que Mei reclamaba como suya y lo esperé a él a que dejara también la pesada carga.

— _Parece que trajo consigo los cimientos de su casa_ – dijo él justificando el evidente agotamiento que el cargamento le provocó.

Él se veía avergonzado, pero en ese momento yo sólo pensaba en la deferencia que él continuamente demostraba hacia mí, haciéndome sentir como una chica… cargando él las cosas pesadas y preocupándose de que yo no lo hiciera.

— _Yo creo que exageras_ – le dije de buen humor.

— _Intenta tomarla_ – me desafió.

Me acerqué a él y la tomé. Efectivamente pesaba, pero hice como si no lo hiciera.

— _¿Ves?_ – le dije muy pagada de mi misma.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y solté la valija que cayó hacia un lado. Ninguno de los dos la levantó. Comencé a disminuir la distancia entre ambos y él no hacía amago alguno de apartarse, sino por el contrario, se acercaba hacia mí a su vez. Mi corazón latió agitado ante la anticipación de saber que pronto lo besaría. Sentí su aliento aproximarse y mezclarse con el suspiro que dejé escapar. Sus labios se tocaron finalmente con los míos y sentí sus brazos sujetar mi cintura y disfruté por lo que me pareció un segundo de aquel contacto, porque aún cuando mis sentidos se adormecieron y me sintiera un poco sedada por el efecto de la mezcla de su saliva y la mía, los pasos que mi amiga —también su prima— daba, eran tan ruidosos como una alerta de tsunami.

Nos separamos y nos alejamos por lo que calculé serían dos metros de distancia. Sin detenernos a mirarnos siquiera una sola vez.

— _Escuché que algo se cayó_ – anunció Mei.

Al ver su maleta en el suelo ágilmente se agachó y la recogió.

— _¿Es que acaso pretendes vivir conmigo? – le pregunté a modo de broma._

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver su rostro entristecido ante mi pregunta. Comprendí entonces que sí, ella vendría a vivir conmigo.

Mei Ling fue a la cama y yo la seguí. Nos dio la espalda a Syaoran y a mí y comenzó a hablar.

— _Si es que no te parece mal viviré aquí por un tiempo… ¿Saben? El padre de mi bebé no se hará responsable. Me dijo que este era "mi proyecto". Sé que se va a arrepentir, pero no quiero estar ahí para cuando lo haga. Por favor, Sakura… déjame quedarme acá_ – solicitó implorante.

Mei Ling estaba quebrada. No lo aparentaba pero el que sólo me pidiera algo "por favor" me lo indicaba. Ella daba todo por garantizado y nunca pedía permiso para algo, si es que acaso disculpas a veces.

— _Estás de suerte en ese caso. Iba a solicitar compañera de casa. Está claro que tendrás que lavar, asear y cocinar. Serás mi esposa_ – le dije para quitar la tensión en el lugar.

— _Mañana me explicarás por qué estás vestida como una persona que se hace respetar_ – dictaminó.

Ella me miró con una mirada acuosa. Tenía deseos de llorar, pero yo sabía que ella jamás me permitiría verla así. Yo tampoco lo haría… nosotros no éramos de la clase de amigas que se consuelan. Supe que tenía que evacuar la habitación.

Syaoran me siguió todavía un poco conmocionado por lo que acababa de vivir.

— _No_ _sé por qué no me lo pidió a mi… soy su familiar después de todo_ – comentó él.

Le indiqué que no dijera nada más hasta que estuviéramos más alejados de la habitación de la que acabábamos de salir.

Bajamos las escaleras ya no con el peso físico del equipaje, si no con la carga emocional que nos dejó Mei Ling.

Me senté en el mismo sofá que había sido testigo de aquel encuentro nuestro que no llegó a buenos términos; él se quedó de pie y miró su teléfono móvil.

— _Es tarde. Me tengo que ir_ – anunció.

Lo miré y asentí. Me levanté y lo acompañé a la puerta. La abrí para facilitarle la salida, pero él la cerró tan pronto la abrí. Hizo el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, pero él se encontraba aún conmigo. Comprendí entonces lo que él pretendía.

— _Oh…_ \- exclamé más que sorprendida al percatarme de su intención.

— _Te ves bien vestida así… distinta… pero me gustaba más como te vestías antes_ – confesó en un volumen bajo. De modo que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

Mi naturaleza desconfiada trató de encontrar alguna pista de burla en lo que me acababa de decir, pero no fue capaz de encontrar ningún atisbo. De verdad tenía serios problemas para aceptar halagos.

Se acercó y volví a sentir la misma sensación que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos: sentí mi cara arder, mis labios siendo estimulados con los suyos y casi inmediatamente a mis pezones despertar de su letargo; fue como si nunca nos hubiésemos detenido, como si nunca hubiésemos sido testigos de Mei Ling desmoronándose.

Recordé que ella estaba arriba, probablemente llorando y revolcándose en su propia miseria personal, mientras su primo intercalaba sus atenciones mientras me besaba el cuello, desabotonaba mi camisa y volvía a mis labios. No siempre siguiendo ese orden.

— _Detente…_ – le pedí sin ganas.

Él no me escuchó, pero si se detuvo cuando di un respingo al sentir que manipulaba uno de mis pezones con su índice y el pulgar.

— _¿Te duele?_ – preguntó.

¿Era dolor? ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Miedo? No estaba segura, pero a medida que me tocaba me sentía a mi misma temblar, y no precisamente por frío.

— _¿Es por lo que pasó antes?_ – preguntó sin detener sus avances.

No es que lo hubiese olvidado, pero de algún modo eso había dejado de importarme, porque cuando me besó en la mejilla yo ya había tomado una decisión: iba a acostarme con él y lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Lo había evitado todo lo posible, busqué excusas, intenté de todo para evadirlo, pero al final él terminaba apareciendo cuando menos me lo esperaba. No me importaba si realmente sentía algo por mí o no, pero había sido el único hombre que a pesar de mis continuos rechazos seguía volviendo. No era tan ilusa como pensar en que iba a tener sexo la primera vez con alguien con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida, esas cosas no pasaban, no obstante él parecía un buen prospecto. Una buena persona.

Pensé en llevarlo a mi habitación, pero realmente no quería que viera mis colecciones. Todo lo que había acumulado a lo largo de mis años gritaba claramente "virginidad" si uno le prestaba un poco de atención, además era la que estaba más cerca del cuarto que ahora tenía nueva dueña. Sólo quedaba una opción…

Subí las escaleras con el corazón trabajando a todo lo que daba y con él detrás, entiendo el mensaje de ser sigiloso. Me detuve antes de atravesar esa puerta que permanecía cerrada desde que la había vaciado.

La fragancia que reconocía como la de mi padre se apoderó de mis pulmones, pero la obvié. Di un paso, luego el otro. Él me siguió y cerré la puerta con ambos dentro de esa habitación. Sin hacer más aspavientos desabroché su pantalón que cayó por el peso de su pesado cinturón. La oscuridad de la habitación me permitió hacer lo que en un lugar más iluminado no sé si me hubiese atrevido a hacer con tal determinación, si ninguna clase de preámbulo me apoderé de tu masculinidad, que ante mi sorpresa se encontraba estoicamente erecta. Lo toqué con detenimiento, excitándome con su dureza y su suave y sedosa textura. Con movimientos definidos y rápidos comencé a excitarlo, con más seguridad que experiencia, pero aquello no me amilanó, por el contrario, porque cuando escuché suaves gemidos de placer decidí retirar mi mano y reemplazarla por mi boca, me arrodillé y lo tomé y fue cuando por primera vez deseé haber podido apreciar su expresión, porque doy por seguro que aquello no se lo vio venir. Eso no era completamente nuevo para mí, lo había hecho en alguna ocasión, más por curiosidad que por ganas propiamente tal. Mi lengua se movía a lo largo de su extensión, acostumbrándome, después de todo no era que me lo tomara tan a la ligera porque no era algo que hiciera todos los días. Poco a poco me sentía más segura para abarcarlo dentro de mi boca y lo fui alojando centímetro a centímetro, torturándolo por lo lento de mis avances y las caricias con mi lengua. Sus gemidos eran audibles y podía sentir el efecto de mis felaciones en su sexo palpitante y me sentí poderosa, me sentí mujer. Me sentí sensual. Si podía conseguir hacerlo sentir así de bien, me sentía incluso yo mejor que él sabiéndolo. Supuse que era algo involuntario el que el comenzara a moverse embistiendo y que sujetara mi cabeza ocupando mi boca como fuente húmeda de placer, pero aquello se me estaba volviendo dificultoso, por lo que cuando se volvió un poco más brusco me separé de él. Acepté que no tenía la suficiente experiencia para manejar eso, pero al menos me esforcé y por los sonidos guturales que dejó él escapar antes de abandonar su erección no parecía que lo hubiese hecho del todo mal...

— _Lo siento, lo siento_ – se disculpó.

Yo no quería escuchar explicaciones, por lo que lo llevé a la cama que antes había dejado sin sábanas. Él se había deshecho de sus pantalones y estaba completamente expuesto, la femineidad que me había hecho segura hasta entonces se esfumó tan pronto estuve en aquella horizontal superficie. Él no intentó que continuara lo que había empezado, por el contrario, fue mi turno para ser atendida. Me desvistió sin prisas y con menos torpeza de la hubiese imaginado. Antes de sentir dos de sus dedos hurgando justo en mi zona más sensible, noté que mis pechos estaban descubiertos, mi camisa abierta, y mi pantalón en algún lugar del suelo, junto con mi ropa de interior. Estaba tan mojada que se podía escuchar el sonido de mi excitación que sonaban rítmicos con el movimiento de sus talentosos dedos. En un principio me intimidó y juntaba las rodillas todo lo que podía, pero con el pasar de los segundos trataba incluso de facilitarle el acceso, olvidando el pudor inicial.

Él se posicionó sobre mí, y aunque estaba en un estado entre nerviosismo y aceptación, fue inevitable no estar complemente consciente de la intrusión de aquel cuerpo ajeno. Había escuchado que dolía, había oído también que no. Cuando lo viví sólo una palabra vino a mi mente: desagrado. Syaoran luchaba contra aquella imposibilidad de avanzar y si hubiese podido ver su cara seguramente hubiese observado un rostro con incertidumbre. Hasta que lo sentí ya completamente adentro.

— _Estás muy apretada…_ – dijo ardorosamente en mi oído.

Debatí internamente entre sí decirle o no, y finalmente opté por darle una respuesta a aquella interrogante.

— _Era virgen…_ – solté de pronto.

Él dejó de moverse de pronto. Imaginé que deliberaba entre si aquello era cierto o no, pero lo dificultoso de la penetración seguramente le dio veracidad a mi repentina confesión.

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ – preguntó en un tono verdaderamente preocupado.

No le había dicho a nadie, excepto Mei Ling, que mi experiencia era más bien poca al punto de ser penosa. No era algo que uno anduviera divulgando por la vida. No me hacía sentir orgullosa en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, solo manifestaba mi ya más que patente incapacidad de relacionarme con las personas.

— _A mi edad no son cosas que se anden diciendo ¿sabes?_ – traté de restarle importancia al asunto.

— _¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me salga?_ – interrogó con preocupación.

Si debía hacer honor a la verdad, no me sentía agradada, pero todavía no perdía la esperanza en que mejoraría.

— _Eventualmente se sentirá mejor ¿no? No te salgas_ … – explicité.

— _Pronto sentirás algo exquisito…_ – prometió.

Con ello me contestó que él no era casto, tenía experiencia, y también mi incertidumbre de si mejoraría luego.

Lo sentía entrar y salir, y aunque ya no dolía seguía siendo molesto. Quería que acabara luego, pero él tenía mucha resistencia. Súbitamente y con mucha habilidad puso mis piernas en sus hombros y lo sentí todavía más adentro. Seguía embistiéndome y yo sólo notaba como mis paredes vaginales aún se resistían a ser vencidas por aquel intruso; la promesa de que pronto se sentiría bien no fueron más que palabras sin peso…

— _Quiero que termines pronto_ – le pedí.

— _¿Te gusta?_ – preguntó con una voz ronca.

La verdad es que la fantasía había sido jodidamente distinta a la cruda verdad. Hubiese sido mejor seguir imaginándolo sin nunca haberlo vivido… la vida tenía menos ilusión. Me sentía mejor cuando me tocaba a mí misma.

Mi respuesta nunca llegó, pero sus movimientos pélvicos se acentuaron. Quise creer que pronto terminaría, porque las piernas abiertas comenzaban a acalambrarse y afortunadamente tras unos movimientos más pronunciados y duros, él acabo inundándome, siendo esa la sensación más extraña de todas las que había vivido esa noche.

Él recuperó un poco el aliento y se retiró de mí.

El silencio fue extraño y lo único que se oía era la respiración aún agitada de él e intentó abrazarme luego, y eso si fue completamente atemorizante. Le dije que iba a ir al baño y que ya regresaba.

Estaba conmocionada, más que por haber perdido mi himen, por lo que había sido en realidad. Estaba completamente decepcionada, pero no lo culpaba a él; estaba segura de que con cualquier otro hubiese sido lo mismo.

Volví a la cama junto a él, que había buscado su ropa en la oscuridad de la habitación; ya no se encontraba desnudo. Respiré aliviada, no era un completo impedimento, pero si estaba vestido iba a ser más fácil impedir un intento de avance.

— _¿Estás bien?_ – insistió cuando me senté.

¿Cómo debía responder a ello? No es que estuviera realmente mal, de hecho estaba bien… me sentía igual que siempre, sólo que era consciente de la inexistencia de mi himen. Y no era la gran cosa… definitivamente todo era igual.

— _Sí, disculpa. Es que vi la hora y yo tengo que trabajar en unas pocas horas más…_ \- dije con sinceridad.

Él miró hora en un teléfono móvil ridículamente grande y se sorprendió al ver que ya era pasada la medianoche.

— _¿Estás trabajando?_ – consultó con sorpresa.

Vaya… él apenas me conocía y hasta para él algo impactante… ¿qué iba a decir Mei Ling cuando se lo dijera al día siguiente?

Le conversé un poco de mi trabajo para distraerlo del tema principal, y afortunadamente me funcionó. Poco después anunció que se iría y lo guié hacia la puerta de salida. Se despidió con un beso que me robó el aliento, y que reconocí que había sido más excitante que el acto sexual en sí.

Volví a mi habitación pensando en tres cosas: era tarde y tenía que trabajar mañana, bueno técnicamente "hoy", así que le dejaría una nota a Mei para que no se asustara por mi ausencia, iba a dormir pocas horas por lo que sería un largo día si no me dormía de inmediato, y que todo lo que me había dejado aquella reciente experiencia adquirida era un dolor en mi entrepierna.

Una absoluta mierda…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Un gusto saludarlas, espero que estén bien. Estoy a una semana de salir de clases por lo que pronto no tendré una excusa para no actualizar. Muchísimos saludos y como siempre espero que me digan qué tal les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Respuestas Review:**

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu infaltable review… Sakura no trabajaba hasta ahora. No hacía nada más que existir y por eso es que su hermano no la respetaba a ella y tampoco perdonaba a su padre, por permitírselo. Espero que este capítulo resuelva tus dudas y si tienes otras no dudes en hacérmelas saber =)

 **Guest:** Jajajaja ¿en serio tan llorona? Vaya… jajajaja. Bueno en este capítulo no nos enteramos de por qué huyó en primer lugar ni qué fue lo que lo hizo volver, pero lo consiguió al final… lo que no sabe es que Sakura se declarará célibe a partir de ese momento lo tendrá fácil. Muchísimos saludos para ti y espero que te guste esta actualización.

 **Kimi Deathberry:** Jajajja tu suposiciones de los condones fue buena, pero considerando que ahora no usaron no creo que haya sido esa la respuesta a de por qué huyó en primer lugar. Tampoco lo aclaró acá, creo que lo tendrá que contestar luego, pero por como terminó el capítulo no sé, no le será tan fácil a Syaoran creo.  
-Me prometí que escribiría esta capítulo antes de empezar en Bleach… ¡me pican los dedos por escribir sobre Ichigo y Rukia!

 **ValSmile:** jajajaja dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar… no espera, esto tampoco fue bueno… nuestra amiga Sakura no lo pasó bien ¿logrará Syaoran hacerla cambiar de parecer? Ya veremos, ya veremos. Jajajaja Sakura la vaga, sí, pero ya está empezando a encaminarse, quizás retome la relación con su hermano que le había perdido el respeto. Muchísimos saludos.

 **Camili:** Bueno empezaré por responderte que no fue esa la razón de quedar con una casa sola lo de la muerte del papá de Sakura, sino que fue porque de algún modo era él quien la tenía con una correa al cuello, no la dejaba crecer… le daba todo lo que quería y necesitaba; daba por hecho que no le hacía daño a la chica, pero lo hacía… le cortaba las alas.  
–Mei Ling es genial jajajaja me encanta, pero apareció brevemente Tomoyo, quizás tenga más protagonismo, quizás no (¿no te parece esa respuesta un poco conocida?) Esta Sakura no necesita una amiga que la consienta, sino una amiga que le diga las verdades duras a la cara y Tomoyo no cumplía con el perfil de zorra.  
– Ni yo lo entiendo, no te preocupes, pero seguimos en la duda, porque aquí no respondió por qué huyó en primer lugar, a seguir esperando para saber.  
\- De nada muchas gracias a ti por todo =) felicidades nuevamente por tu juramento y tu nuevo año de vida.

 **X tabay74** : Hola creo que esta vez no tardé tanto como la otra vez, gusto en saludarte. Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **SakuraTezuka:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Me hace feliz saberlo. No tardé tanto como pensé que lo haría y ojalá te siga agradando como avanza. Muchísimos saludos, un gusto saber de ti.

 **Saludos a quienes lean y no se manifiestan también...**


	6. Quizá no sea tan malo después de todo

**Sakura Card Captor**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: OoC**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Quizá después de todo... no sea tan malo...**

Al despertar y por el tamaño de mis ojeras, calculé habrán sido tres o cuatro horas las que había dormido en realidad, porque el resto del tiempo me lo pasé bloqueando cualquier pensamiento que se dirigiera hacia lo que había experimentado con Syaoran, sin embargo aquello que intentaba ignorar se las arreglaba para recordarme constantemente a cada paso que daba lo que había hecho. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, no sólo la zona directamente involucrada y recientemente mancillada. Se sentía exactamente tal como después del día que inexplicablemente uno decide que es una buena idea volver a subir a una bicicleta después de años; era consciente de partes del cuerpo de las que no lo estaba antes.

En el trabajo en cada oportunidad que levanté la cabeza me encontré con los ojos de Yue mirándome. A la quinta vez que ocurrió me convencí que no era una impresión mía, pero elegí seguir concentrada en mis asuntos, porque quedaba poco tiempo para la fecha límite, pero perdí la paciencia cuando él ya ni siquiera disimulaba el que me miraba.

— _¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?_ — interrogué conteniéndome un poco.

— _¿Yo? No hago nada…_ — rebatió con seguridad.

— _Eso ya lo puedo ver, no haces nada excepto vigilarme. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?_ — le pregunté corta de genio.

En mi dilema interno me pesaba el hecho de que seguramente él sabía cuánto me faltaba para terminar el informe y los días que restaban se contaban con una sola mano… no quería que me categorizara como una persona ineficiente y tan pronto terminé de sopesar esa posibilidad, otra surgió: ¿existía la probabilidad de que supiera qué era lo que había estado haciendo anoche? ¿Esas cosas se notaban? ¿Había algo que me delatara? Odiaba ser de esas personas que calculan cada posible resultado para estar lista para el contraataque. Me hacía pensar demasiado, pero era inevitable el instinto de supervivencia de estar siempre preparada para los distintos escenarios.

— _No me digas que ahora eres de las que creen que porque son atractivas todos las miran…_ —, asumió sosteniéndome su visión sobre mi — _En verdad has cambiado…difícilmente notabas a alguien además de ti misma porque ni levantabas la cabeza al caminar..._

Mi boca se abrió ante la sorpresa porque a decir verdad no era por eso lo que imaginaba, de todas las posibilidades aquella no era una… ¿qué clase de pensamientos ególatras creía él que yo tenía?

— _Estás equivocado, no era eso en lo que pensaba_ — refuté su teoría.

— _¿Y qué es lo que pensabas?_ — indagó más a fondo Yue.

Me encontré a mi misma debatiendo sobre si decirle la verdad acerca de que tal vez no podría terminar el informe solicitado, pero eso sería reconocer mi incapacidad y tenía todas las sospechas de que al darme algo tan demandante era lo que Yue quería lograr, cumpliendo su parte del trato haciéndome quedar a mí como la contraparte que falló.

— _En que te has vuelto viejo… ¿Cuándo saldrás del closet?_ — dije a modo de broma

Los ojos de mi jefe se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sonreí, porque sabía que le había traído recuerdos de nuestra época universitaria, donde corrían los rumores de su preferencia sexual. Él se levantó de su más que cómodo asiento —y lo sabía a la perfección porque me sentaba en el cada vez que él no estaba— y se acercó sin desviar sus ojos penetrantes de los míos. Escuchaba sus pasos acercarse hasta detenerse justo en frente de mí y fue imposible no remembrar esa aislada ocasión en la escalera de emergencia, porque me miraba justo como lo había hecho en ese momento. Su rostro se acercaba al mío y yo estaba estática; mi idea no había sido provocarlo en primer lugar, pero algo en mis cálculos había salido mal, él siguió descendiendo hasta que pude sentir su cálida respiración mezclándose con la mía, estaba a pocos centímetros de mis labios casi los sentía rozarme, cuando escuchamos que alguien avisaba a puerta que entraría y él se alejó bruscamente y se encaminó a su escritorio, aunque no alcanzó a llegar a este antes de que la secretaria se presentara.

— _Señor Tsukishiro, la llamada que estaba esperando por la línea dos_ — anunció.

— _¿Y no podía avisarme a través del comunicador?_ — le llamó la atención.

— _Lo hice, pero no me contestó y como es urgente…_ — ella se justificó.

Él asintió y contestó la llamada, con un gesto me indicó que me marchara, no sin antes darme una mirada gélida de advertencia.

La broma me había costado cara y después de ese acercamiento me quedé nerviosa, intenté despejarme de los pensamientos que me acorralaban y recordé a mi inquilina, Mei Ling y su llamé a casa para saber cómo lo llevaba.

—¿ _Cómo es eso de que estás trabajando y no me habías contado?_ — fue lo primero que escuché de ella al responder mi llamado.

Esa era una conversación larga que valía la pena que fuera en vivo. Por lo que ignoré sus preguntas referidas al tema.

— _¿Quieres cenar algo especial en casa hoy?_ — le ofrecí con un tono sugerente y distractor.

Mei Ling se calló inmediatamente y luego de pensarlo dos segundos respondió.

— _Pizza, por favor pizza_ — contestó completamente feliz.

Sonreí y le aseguré que obtendría su pizza. Volví después de diez minutos a la oficina que compartía con Yue, pero él no ya no se encontraba ahí. Seguí hasta la tarde con mi trabajo y volví a casa con la pizza de Mei Ling, a quien le brillaron los ojos al verme con la gran caja cuadrada.

— _Así que estás trabajando…_ — dijo sin ocultar el contenido de su boca mientras masticaba.

— _Eres un puto asco, Mei Ling. Termina de comer y luego háblame, ¡rayos!_ — espeté asqueada.

Ella me miró y supe que lo había hecho a propósito, porque si había algo que todos sabían sobre mi era cuánto cuidaba mis modales en la mesa; y cuánto me fijaba en los de los demás.

— _Eso te pasa por andar dándotelas de misteriosa ¿por qué tenías que ocultármelo?_ — consultó un poco sentida.

Le expliqué que era porque cabía la posibilidad de que no resultara y ella comprendió; además le hice ver la sutil diferencia entre _"ocultar_ " y " _omitir_ ".

— _No tienes que contarme sólo tus logros, Sakura_ — dijo mi amiga enseriándose repentinamente.

Seguimos comiendo tranquilamente, pero yo tenía dudas con respecto a qué haría de su vida. En nuestra relación era muy habitual el que ella me dijera todo lo que sintiera y pensara respecto a mí, pero yo me contenía un poco más. No porque no pudiera decírselo, aquello estaba en el pacto del que el diablo era testigo que habíamos firmado años atrás, pero en el fondo yo siempre he percibido que ella es más sensible de lo ella misma cree.

— _No quiero que pienses que te estoy echando, que es una insinuación o algo por el estilo, pero quiero saber qué es lo que piensas hacer. Viene un bebé en camino._ —, solté la bomba.

Mei Ling pestañó y dejó el trozo de pizza que desde hacía un rato masticaba sin muchos deseos y se apoyó en su brazo.

— _Pienso criarlo sola_ —, dijo con seguridad.

— _Mei Ling ¿estás segura? Un bebé es algo muy distinto a una mascota y todos sabemos lo que le pasó a tu jerbo…_ —, intenté averiguar qué tan determinada estaba.

Lo del jerbo había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de ella. A mí me causaba mucha risa, pero a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas cuando salía a la luz el tema de su única mascota. Su difunta mascota.

— _Lo sé. No es una decisión que haya tomado a la ligera… embarazarme no era algo que estuviera buscando ¿sabes? Sin embargo cuando lo supe las cosas con…"él" ya estaban mal. Fui tonta como la mayoría de las mujeres que piensan que un hijo es la solución a los problemas; por el contrario, son el principio de muchos más_ — reconoció abiertamente — _por lo demás no quiero que pienses que estoy arrepentida de haber decidido tenerlo y esa mi resolución_.

— _¿Y cómo piensas mantenerlo?_ —, expuse sin alargar el asunto. Directo al grano.

Estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella exponía, pero los bebés no salen baratos: médicos, pañales, el parto, ropa, carriolas, cuna y un sinfín de cosas, y eso sin contar cualquier imprevisto, por lo que por muy romanticona y socialmente aceptable que fuera su decisión y respuesta, no le escuchaba hablar de lo concreto: la manutención de esa criatura.

— _Tengo unos ahorros_ — confesó.

— _¿Suficientes?_ — constaté.

— _Sí._ — Reafirmó tajante.

— _Entonces no hay nada más que hablar_ – cerré el tema al notar como ella ya quería acabarlo, por supuesto no sin antes decirle algo que quemaba en mi lengua viperina por ser dicho — _No sé si sabes, pero las casas no se mantienen solas y los ahorros no duran para todo la vida_ …

Reemplacé la palabra "herencia" por "ahorros" y la misma frase que me había dedicado a mí se le podía aplicar a ella. Ella masculló algo que no alcancé a oír pero que me podía dar una idea perfectamente de lo que fue: " _piérdete, zorra_ "

El día terminó y antes de ir a la cama me di una ducha que me relajó a tal nivel que tan pronto puse mi cabeza en la almohada me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Estaba a un día de terminar el plazo estipulado por Yue y ya era hora de admitir que no podría acabarlo a tiempo. Me sentía vulnerable y susceptible a cualquier comentario que pudiera hacerme y me sobresaltaba ante la más mínima insinuación de ineficiencia. Al terminar la jornada me acerqué a su escritorio y muy formalmente solicité hablar con él. Llevaba conmigo el documento original casi traducido y el borrador del informe personal.

— _Mañana se cumple un mes_ — empecé el discurso.

— _¿Sí? ¿y?_ — respondió él.

— _Mañana se cumple el plazo_ — anuncié.

Si antes Yue había estado haciendo cosas muy distintas a la de ponerme atención, con aquella frase logré capturar su interés. Observé una sonrisa cínica en su rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

— _Te escucho_ —, me comunicó.

Se podía percibir que él había estado esperando ese momento porque ahora la mueca que representaba una sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó.

— _No pude terminar con la traducción del informe_ —, admití con voz apenas audible — _Tampoco pude finalizar lo otra tarea solicitada._

Él no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto.

— _Hubiese estado sorprendido y asustado por mi puesto si lo hubieses conseguido_ — reconoció sin restarme mérito.

Lo quedé mirando fijamente aún sin entender bien lo que quería decir.

— _Nunca pensé que pudieras llevarlo a cabo, era inhumano. ¿Qué tanto has avanzado?_ — preguntó curioso.

Le mostré lo que llevaba, parte del borrador y me quedó mirando asombrado.

— _En serio funcionas bien bajo presión_ — comentó mientras hojeaba muy a la ligera.

— _¿Entonces?_ — indagué.

— _Entonces mañana ven por tu paga. En lo que a mí concierne esto está listo. Yo me encargaré de afinar los detalles_ — estableció.

Mi pecho dolió justo en el orgullo. Había accedido a la oportunidad que Yue me había dado porque en ese momento estaba perdida y estaba convencida de que podría doblarle la mano y vencerlo en su propio juego, además de necesitaba un reto en mi vida, porque al final yo siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero no se me había dado así. En lo que importaba de verdad nunca era así.

— _Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces_ —, me despedí.

Me marché con una sonrisa que realmente no nacía con naturalidad, era una sonrisa por compromiso que me hizo sentir falsa.

No importaba lo que hiciera, seguía dándole vueltas a que debí haber hecho las cosas mejor, dedicarme más. Esforzarme más.

No deseaba irme de inmediato a casa por lo que me fui a dar una vuelta a donde fuera que me guiaran mis pasos y terminé frente a la tienda de Tomoyo. Debatí entre si debía entrar o no, y opté con que lo mejor era irme por donde había llegado, pero no contaba con que al voltearme me encontraría con ella de frente.

— _Tienes el rostro de alguien que necesita un té bien cargado_ —dispuso.

— _Si no te importa quisiera un helado; El más grande que tengan_ — regateé.

— _Entonces un helado_ será—, aceptó ella entusiasmada.

Se acercó a las dependientas y les indicó que cerraran cuando fuera la hora.

— _No ibas a entrar, ¿verdad?_ — adivinó.

Esa chica sí que era intuitiva.

— _No, estás en lo cierto_ — reconocí sin dudar.

— _Cuéntame_ — solicitó calmadamente.

Y no tuvo más que decirlo y yo revelé todo lo que estaba acontecido, mi relación con mi grávida amiga, su primo, y los recientes acontecimientos referidos a mi primera y fatídica relación sexual, Yue y su desafiante comportamiento y mi reciente e incierto futuro laboral. Creo que no hubo pausa entre un tema y otro… No me había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba desahogarme.

— _¿Entonces a tu jefe le gustas?_ — fue la conclusión a la que ella llegó.

— _¿Qué? ¡No! A él sólo le gusta el mismo. Narciso estaría orgulloso de él_ — recalqué.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

— _Y el chico, el primo de tu amiga, ¿No se ha comunicado contigo?_ — consultó.

Después de que ella lo dijo fue que lo noté. Él no me había vuelto a buscar y no lo había asimilado hasta que ella lo mencionó. Había intentado tan duramente olvidarme de lo que había pasado esa noche que había pasado por alto aquello.

— _No…_ — admití nuevamente.

Ella me quedó mirando y levantó la mano y pidió la cuenta, que por todos los medios traté de pagar al menos mi parte, pero ella no me lo permitió.

Íbamos saliendo de la heladería cuando de pronto vi pasar a Syaoran con una chica y repentinamente sentí como mis pies pesaban más. Tomoyo miró hacia donde yo tenía los ojos puestos y no tardó en concluir lo que pasaba.

— _¿Es él?_ — preguntó disimuladamente.

Asentí. No sabía que fue exactamente lo que me pasó cuando lo volví a ver, si era porque la vergüenza se apropió por completo de mí, si era porque no estaba preparada para verlo, si me molestó el que no me buscara luego o el que simplemente deambulara por ahí, respirando. Tomoyo me tomó del brazo y me arrastró con ella por el lado contrario y sin siquiera mencionar lo que había ocurrido, seguimos conversando un momento más pero ella me dijo que se tenía que ir. No supe como pedirle que me llevara con ella, tampoco era que la conociera tanto como para hacerlo, no obstante ella tenía un instinto y era escalofriante que supiera lo que yo quería incluso mejor que yo misma.

— _Te llevaré a casa_ — me avisó.

Y fue justamente eso lo que hizo.

— _¿En serio vives acá?_ — expresó sorprendida.

— _Sí, desde hace años._ — contesté.

Ella no dijo otra cosa más y nos despedimos con la promesa de no dejar pasar tanto tiempo antes de volver a vernos.

Las luces de la casa estaban todas prendidas como si fueran un arbolito de navidad… Iba a tener que hablar con Mei Ling sobre el ahorro energético y monetario.

Al entrar me encontré con mi amiga sentada de brazos cruzados en el sillón reclinable, con una cara inexpresiva muy mal caracterizada.

— _¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Por qué no llegaste a cenar? Pudiste avisarme_ — señaló Mei Ling furiosa.

Podía ver a mi amiga realmente ofendida sentada, hablándome sin realmente mirarme y aquello no pudo sino causarme gracia.

— _Mei… supongo que eso que te dije de que serías mi esposa no te lo tomaste en serio… ¿o sí?_ — bromeé con ella.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y se fue a su habitación sin decirme una sola palabra y yo aún con una sonrisa genuina en mi rostro me senté en el sofá buscando descansar. Me quedé pensando en el día de mañana y opté por esperar el momento, no había de otra. No tenía sueño, por lo que decidí prender el computador con la esperanza de encontrar algún aviso en el que pudieran estar solicitando personas con mis características: sin experiencia. Mientras revisaba en los avisos, la curiosidad que no me había atacado antes, entré a aquella red social que tan descuidada tenía desde hacía un tiempo y grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que tenía más mensajes de los esperados y que entre ellos tenía mensajes de Syaoran. Debatí sobre si leerlos o no y me di cuenta de que sentía curiosidad… y ante las dudas perdí la batalla.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

" _No supe cómo reaccionar… discúlpame"_

" _Lo siento…"_

Habían sido justo después de ese día. ¿Por qué me pedía disculpas? No supe qué responderle, pero en el fondo me sentía un poco más tranquila de saber que al menos no había desaparecido del todo. Y me sorprendió más que apareciera un mensaje nuevo justo en ese momento.

" _Te veías bien hoy…"_

Me paralicé, porque no pensé que me hubiese visto… y le respondí un muy escueto "gracias" antes de siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Esperé a que escribiera algo más, sin embargo aquello no pasó. Estaba por irme a dormir cuando alcancé a ver de reojo una alerta de mensaje.

" _La chica con la que estaba hoy es sólo una compañera de clases. Comprábamos materiales para el grupo"_

¿Por qué creía él que debía darme alguna clase de explicación?

" _No tienes que explicármelo"_

" _Quizás no, pero quería hacerlo"_

" _¿Por qué?"_

Mi pregunta salía como leída, y podía observar como en la ventana de conversación se me advertía que él estaba escribiendo, se detenía de pronto y luego no llegaba nada. Miré la hora, faltaba poco para la una de la madrugada, debía levantarme temprano y no iba a invertir más tiempo esperando una respuesta que probablemente le era más difícil a él dar que a mi recibir, y no lo culpaba, sino a las películas sobre romance que siempre han recalcado como la chica virgen se enamora irremediablemente del hombre que la inicia… y yo no iba a caer el típico cliché, y esperaba facilitarle las cosas a él diciéndoselo, por lo que fui lo más clara que pude.

" _Mira, no tienes que hacer esto… no tienes que sentirte responsable de lo que pasó."_

" _Disculpa, no te entiendo"_

¿De verdad no entendía lo que trataba de decirle? Iba a tener que ser más explícita en ese caso.

" _No tienes que sentirte responsable por haber sido el primero, fue bueno que hayas sido tu… pero pudo haber sido cualquiera. No tienes que hacerte cargo de mi o algo por el estilo. Tranquilo, de verdad está todo bien…"_

Fui todo lo sincera que pude y esperé una respuesta de su parte con la misma intención, pero él no contestó. Deseé que al menos hubiese aliviado la carga que sin pretensión había puesto en sus hombros, porque yo había percibido que él era alguien decente y no conté con ese factor en un principio, ¿por qué no me encontré un tipo estúpido y desvergonzado el cual yo haya sido sólo una más…? Por mi parte estaba todo aclarado con él, así que apagué el computador y me fui a descansar, porque en realidad sueño no tenía. No me quedaban juegos para mi Nintendo, así que saqué mi viejo amigo PSP y estaba jugando uno de mis títulos favoritos de pelea, cuando me sobresalté al oír mi teléfono móvil sonar y era un número desconocido. La primera reacción al recibir una llamada a esa hora es asustarse, porque nadie llama sin un buen motivo, por lo que contesté un poco alterada.

— _Sakura…_ — _escuché mencionar mi nombre._

— _¿Sí?_ — _pregunté descolocada al reconocer la voz al otro lado._

— _De verdad… ¿en serio pudo haber sido cualquiera?_

Me quedé callada y no supe cómo responder a esa pregunta con ese tono de voz tan bajo, que extrañamente hizo que me sintiera mal e incluso culpable por lo que había dicho…porque lo hizo parecer como si eso le afectara…

— _Escucha, Syaoran… es de madrugada. No es una hora prudente para estar llamando a nadie_ — respondí de mala gana.

— _Contéstame_ — exigió.

— _Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, con quien desee hacerlo no es en ningún caso tu problema, pero para tu tranquilidad ya sé lo que tengo que saber y tuve más que suficiente_ — expuse con seguridad.

Lo último lo dije especialmente cortante y despectivamente. No entendía por qué él quería saber eso.

— _Puedo ser mejor. Puede ser mejor_ — respondió firmemente.

— _¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?_ — consulté medio confundida.

— _Ábreme la puerta y te demostraré que puedo ser mejor_ — solicitó con seriedad.

— _¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué te abriría la puerta? Estás en tu casa y yo…_ —fui interrumpida.

— _Tuve que traerle helado a Mei Ling…_ —contestó simplemente.

¡Él estaba en mi casa! Me sonrojé ante lo que eso significaba… ¿él quería que volviera a pasar? ¿Quería yo? Escuché un débil golpeteo en mi puerta y mi corazón palpitó ante la impresión. Me levanté aturdida por lo repentino de la situación y no reparé en lo que vestía y en que esa era la habitación en la que nadie era bienvenido.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Syaoran cabizbajo con los ojos en sus pies, pero cuando notó que yo lo estaba mirando, a pesar de la oscuridad y la poca luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana, pude saber que su mirada era intensa. La sentí.

— _¿Puedo pasar?_ — Era una pregunta, pero no sonaba como tal.

Asentí y en un paso él se encontró frente a mí, a pocos centímetros. Me puso nerviosa con su cercanía, y fue inevitable que me bloqueara cuando a mi oído susurró:

— _Esta vez va a ser mejor…_ — Aseguró solemnemente.

Junto con esa nueva promesa cerró la puerta, y me llevó con él a la cama e instantáneamente mis pezones reaccionaron cuando él se posicionó sobre mí. Me quedé quieta cuando él comenzó a besarme calmadamente, sin apuros. Me sentía más relajada que la vez anterior, suponía que era porque ya sabía que esperar, pero no quería predisponerme, por lo que me concentré en no perder sincronización de los movimientos sensuales de su lengua y le respondí al ritmo que él marcaba. Decidí que me dejaría llevar y no me impondría de ninguna manera.

La temperatura de la habitación había cambiado drásticamente, porque se podía observar que los vidrios estaban empañados. Syaoran hacía ya un rato se había colado a través de mi ropa interior y no podía explicar por qué mis piernas reaccionaban así cuando me tocaba, era completamente exquisito el sentir unos dedos ajenos y gruesos explorándome con esa dedicación y la humedad y el sonido delataban que aquello estaba siendo especialmente bueno para mí, por lo que cuando él retiró sus dedos de mi, sin ninguna vergüenza volví a pedirle que no abandonara la misión y con mis caderas busqué el movimiento perfecto que hiciera que me acercara peligrosamente al borde que tan exquisitamente me gustaba rozar, pero que no deseaba alcanzar aún. No dejaba de ser extraño que fuera alguien más quien me estuviera proporcionando esa sensación placentera, pero no contaba con que él no tomaría en cuenta el que yo no deseara acabar, y mientras lamía mis pechos alcancé esa liberación que aunque no buscaba se me hizo necesaria en cierto punto tras aquella insistencia y fui yo misma quien buscó que sus dedos indagaran incluso más a fondo y que ejercieran más presión, haciendo que luego de haber disfrutado esos segundos maravillosos mis piernas no consiguieran quedarse quietas.

— _¿Eso estuvo bien?_ – interrogó divertido él.

— _Estuvo bien, pero no es nada que no hubiese podido conseguir por mi misma_ — rebatí ante cualquier rastro de superioridad que él pudiera asumir luego de haberme llevado a donde había llegado.

— _Lo tuyo no es eso de quedar bien_ — constató él

Yo sólo reí, porque era cierto. No era de las que ocultara algo por la humilde razón de no quedar bien frente a alguien.

— _¿Preferirías que te mintiera?_ — indagué sobre su carácter.

— _No, no me gustaría, aunque con esta respuesta creo que mi orgullo masculino se verá afectado en el futuro_ — reconoció.

Aún medio hechizada bajo el efecto de aquel motivador orgasmo, deseé que se callara, pero ya había cumplido con la cuota de honestidad del día, e incluso yo sabía cuando debía contener a veces mis comentarios mordaces. Opté por silenciarlo sujetándolo firmemente desde la base de su masculinidad. Funcionó.

Él estaba excitado y aún con los duros jeans que usaba podía sentir su pétrea erección. Comencé a tocarlo por encima, sin ninguna intención de otorgarle más de lo que pudiera obtener a través de la gruesa tela; no me había fijado que pensamientos egoístas de esa índole eran parte de mi actuación en esas circunstancias, quería hacerle pedir que avanzara más allá, sin embargo él en su impaciencia fue más rápido que yo y abrió la cremallera del pantalón, soltó el botón e incluso desabrochó su cinturón en tiempo récord, siendo su miembro protegido únicamente por su ropa interior, y él no tardó en tomar mi mano e infiltrarla dentro de ella, pero seguí portándome rebelde y aunque no retiré mi mano de ese cálido lugar, no hice nada por incrementar su más que palpable excitación, pero lo torturé rozando con un solitario dedo donde había estudiado que eran más sensibles los hombres y él se sobresaltó ante aquel sutil roce y sentí como aquel dedo intruso se vio humedecido por su excitación y eso que apenas y lo había tocado… su respiración era poco rítmica y pude apreciar sus ojos vidriosos. Él quería más que eso.

— _Me gustaría sentir tu boca nuevamente en mi pene_ — soltó él abruptamente.

Aquello fuera de escandalizarme me causó mucha gracia y comencé a reírme nerviosamente.

— _Uno puede querer muchas cosas, pero eso no significa que por expresarlas lo vayas a conseguir_ — respondí elocuentemente.

Syaoran me miró extrañado por mi respuesta, pero luego volvió a besarme, y sin darme cuenta nuevamente, él se liberó a si mismo de su ropa y ya sin nada que lo cubriera hizo que dirigiera mi vista hacia su intimidad inhiesta y no podía negar que la visión me gustó.

— _¿Quieres hacerlo nuevamente?_ — preguntó en un tono que parecía un ruego.

La verdad es que mi mente no estaba del todo clara, no estaba segura tampoco de si estaba preparada para otro crudo encuentro de realidad posterior, pero en ese momento, bajo ese efecto embriagante de un buen orgasmo y lujuriosa atmosfera no me pareció que hubiese otra alternativa.

— _Intentémoslo_ — accedí.

— _No te arrepentirás…_ — juró.

Estaba un poco obsesionada con la clásica posición por lo que él se acomodó sobre mí. El contacto sin penetración de nuestros no dejaba de ser sobrecogedor, por todo lo que implicaba y hasta ahí no tenía quejas aún, sentirlo presionar mi clítoris con solo su miembro hacía que más humedad surgiera de mi. Él se mantuvo así, complaciéndonos a ambos y jugando con la humedad, escuchando los sonidos propios de ese tipo de unión, hasta que volví a sentirlo dentro de mí; El goce previo se congeló abruptamente y no pude sino exaltarme y Syaoran lo notó. Él fue lenta y pacientemente abriéndose camino, y si examinaba con cuidado lo que sentía podía percatarme que no me dolía, sino que era extraño tener un cuerpo invadiendo mi interior, era una molestia tanto psicológica como física y traté de relajarme, no pensar en algo distinto, si no en encontrar algo positivo y lo encontré cuando él se salía de mi lentamente y volvía a adentrarse bruscamente; me dolía pero a la vez provocaba algo distinto y adictivo. Comencé a moverme buscando esa sensación nuevamente y descubrí que si me movía buscando su pelvis, se sentía mejor.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — preguntó él hablando entrecortadamente.

— _Sólo… cállate_ — respondí tratando de concentrarme.

Escuché que él se rió y comenzó a moverse distinto, la sensación de incomodidad persistió en todo momento, pero no era lo único, y cuando él no pudo contener más su orgasmo, quiso salirse de mí, pero yo lo aprisioné queriendo sentir aquello nuevamente y no tardó en dejarse llevar, lo sentí llenarme y eso me gustó, era una sensación tan rara e indescriptible...

Él se retiró de mi agitado aún, yo no había logrado el objetivo primordial, pero había conseguido cambiar de parecer respecto a mi primera experiencia… la segunda vez fue mucho mejor, pero todavía no todo lo espectacular que lo pintaban.

Observé que él se acomodaba a mi lado, completamente relajado y aquello me alteró.

— _¿Qué haces?_ — lo interrogué descolocada.

— _Tengo sueño_ — respondió arrastrando las palabras.

— _¿Y qué? Debes irte_ —, le exigí.

— _Estoy tan cansado que podría quedarme dormido al volante ¿podrías cargar con esa responsabilidad?_ — dijo con menos somnolencia.

El que dijera una frase tan completa y sin arrastrar las palabras como en la frase corta previamente dicha, me hizo sospechar, pero tenía razón. Eran pasadas las dos y media de la madrugada.

— _Debes irte antes de que Mei Ling se de cuenta de que sigues aquí_ — acepté que se quedara — _Puedes ir a la habitación en la que estuvimos antes._

— _¿Qué? ¿No puedo quedarme aquí?_ — preguntó con sorpresa.

— _No me gusta dormir con gente_ — aclaré.

— _Ni sabrás que estoy acá. No ronco_ — dijo divertido.

No estaba ni un poco convencidam pero supe que no importaba lo que le dijera él lo iba a rebatir.

— _No te acerques demasiado_ — le advertí.

— _No sabrás que estoy acá_ — reiteró.

Se acomodó con más familiaridad de la que me hubiese gustado en mi cama e incluso acomodó las almohadas. Me volteé no pudiendo dejar de pensar que al lado mío había un hombre con el que acababa de tener sexo… y que no había sido tan malo como prácticamente había estado esperando que fuera.

Media hora más tarde, seguía sin poder dormir era demasiado consciente de que había alguien a mi lado y no paraba de preguntarme si me quedaba dormida ¿notaría él que se me salía un poquito la saliva? Por otra parte él no haciendo caso a su promesa de mantenerse alejado se acercó a mí y buscó que mi cabeza quedara cómoda sobre su brazo, él no sabía que seguía despierta y noté su accionar, pero no hice ningún aspaviento, me dejé llevar… no era tan terrible el estar cerca de alguien, y en cualquier caso me podía escudar en el hecho de que estaba dormida. Me relajé después de un rato y solté mis músculos y finalmente pude dormir…

Al despertar ya vería cómo lidiaría con todo lo que estaba por venir…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **A todas mis lectoras les solicito encarecidamente que por favor se pongan un nick, extrañamente tuve muchos "guest" en el capítulo anterior y me encantaría poder identificarlas, de verdad, su review es tan valioso para mí que quisiera saber quién me los deja, para hacerles un altar.** **Contestaré por orden, desde el primero al último.**

 **Otra cosa, el título de esta historia está sujeto a cambios, aún no está del todo decidido, pero para que estén atentas**

 **A continuación responderé los reviews:**

 **Guest:** en realidad el título decía mucho sobre qué se trataría, me cuestioné si era bueno ponerle ese nombre al capítulo siendo tan evidente, pero las cosas por su nombre, dicen jajajajaj.  
-En cuanto al lugar, bueno, era el único lugar disponible que podría proporcionales la privacidad que necesitaban.  
-Gracias además por el P.D, en realidad es arriesgado atreverse a escribir de esa forma, porque está muy alejado de los cánones establecidos, pero me da más temor que mi historia sea una más de muchas iguales, de esas que no se pueden distinguir de otras.  
Gracias por tus palabras, me dan mucha más confianza para seguir escribiendo como siento y no como se supone que "debo"

 **ValSmile:** ¡Holaa chica! ¡Feliz navidad! Jajajaj era toda mi intención al escribirlo, tenlo por seguro, gracias por tus palabras, son muy bienvenidas.  
-Te juro que por más que busqué no encontré los guiones perdidos que mencionaste…  
-Syaoran no era casto, pero no se dio cuenta de que ella sí.  
-Por lo demás sí, Sakura necesita un poco de amabilidad en sus relaciones, pero ella va a tender a escapar de los buenos tratos. En realidad es medio extraña acá jajajaja tiene problemas de carácter serios.  
Cuídate mucho y como siempre espero volver a saber qué opinas de esta actualización. ¡Chauu!

 **Guest2:** Jajajaja ¡gracias por notarlo! Me agradó tu review, muy aterrizado y dio justo donde yo quería llegar con el capítulo tan poco rosa que escribí (en realidad nada de lo que escribo espero que sea cursi…)  
-Así es, las primeras veces idealizadas son bazofias. Tampoco nunca conocí a nadie jajajaja.  
Gracias de nuevo, espero poder leerte luego con un nick distinto, para poder dirigirme a ti... Muchísimos saludos.

 **Guest3:** Si ¿verdad? El título es demasiado explícito.  
Jajajaja Yue es muy serio, es cierto, por eso la secretaria le teme.  
De hecho es el arma para alguien autodidacta, google es el dios de las respuestas.  
Qué triste lo de tu ciudad y sí, es muy cierto lo que dices… mejor sola que mal acompañada, ni hablar, Mei Ling es lo suficientemente madura para tomar sus decisiones.  
-¿Más preparación? No lo tengo claro… quizás sólo era como tenía que suceder, un aterrizaje forzoso.  
-Puede que Yue haga algo de ruido, pero no se olvide que Eriol esta vivo en algún lugar por ahí…  
-Maté a Fujitaka porque ella necesitaba crecer y madurar y bajo el alero de su padre nunca conseguiría nada, él la consentía en todo y le sustentaba todas malas y poco maduras ideas y decisiones que ella tuvo e hizo.  
Por favor, me encantaría que me dejaras tu nick para la próxima oportunidad no me gusta decirte "guest3", porque por supuesto que quiero seguir recibiendo tu opinión.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** No creo que Sakura sea frígida la verdad, era solo que las cosas no se dieron como que para ella sintiera algo bueno, no sabía que esperar y al final terminó inclinándose por el lado negativo del asunto, sólo una circunstancia.  
Gracias por tus buenos deseos, feliz navidad para ti también y un próspero año nuevo, por supuesto. Ojalá este capítulo haya contestado algunas interrogantes que pudieras haber tenido.  
Muchísimos saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **Kimi Deathberry:** Sakura no podría distinguir a un experto de un casto, así que para ella esa no fue la gran diferencia… sólo tuvo una mala experiencia, como muchas personas y un montón de factores influyeron, incluyendo el que ella viera porno jajajaja.  
Ahora que terminé este capítulo seguiré con el de Bleach :D

 **Camili:** Mira, tú no tienes derecho a reclamo ya que son 48 horas disponibles para ello en un review… y con el tuyo pasaron hartas más.  
-Si me odias o no, pues dejame aclararte que aquello no me quitaba el sueño, ni las ganas de seguir boicoteando las ganas de leer que tienes 8)  
-Bueno, nunca es bueno que alguien muera en extrañas circunstancias y tan inesperadamente, pero convengamos que a Sakura tan cómoda como estaba no iba a hacer nada por si misma, y su padre la consentiría hasta el final de los días, como lo hizo.  
-Exactamente, a mi no me importa que me miren raro cuando saco mi PSP en donde esté y amerite ser usado… que les den.  
-Bueno, probablemente lo de Yue y Sakura sólo quede en tensión sexual, no te olvides que aún está Eriol, el catalizador de todo.  
-Jajajajja posiblemente eso le falte a Sakura… ¿pero qué dirá Mei Ling cuando descubra que no es la única amiga de Sakura? Yo creo que no lo va a tomar demasiado bien…  
-Jajajaja exactamente, son pocos los que tienen el don de saber donde la ponen ¿por qué deben ser tan experimentados los hombres de nuestras historias?  
-Gracias por el punto para mí. Posiblemente necesita que la domestiquen, diste en el clavo.  
-Bueno, presionaste y aquí el resultado, espero que te haya gustado.  
Gracias por tu más que tardío review, ah, perdón, eso era innecesario, gracias por tu review. ¡Saludos!

 **Gracias a los lectores anónimos también...**


	7. Quien lo diría

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: OoC**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Quién lo diría...**

Escuchaba a lo lejos una molesta melodía y poco a poco esta se oía más y más próxima, hasta que caí en cuenta de que era mi teléfono móvil el que repicaba. Los ojos me quemaban y abrirlos fue casi doloroso. Me levanté buscándolo hasta que además de encontrar el objeto buscado, me encontré con un compañero en la cama; Llevé mi mano a mis ojos y me los refregué con violencia para ver si por el sueño todavía no enfocaba bien la visión, pero mis ojos estaban bien. La melodía no dejaba de sonar, terminando por despertarlo a él también. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, furiosa, desviando la mirada sólo para ver en pantalla quién llamaba. Era Yue.

 _—¿Se puede saber por qué no has llegado? Si no estás muerta no me sirve ninguna excusa_ — exclamó con indignación.

 _—¿Debía llegar a la hora?_ — respondí no entendiendo su enojo.

 _—¿De qué hablas?_ — preguntó con extrañeza.

 _—Si ya se terminó el periodo de prueba ¿para qué me necesitas allá tan temprano?_ — contesté.

 _—¿Qué entendiste de nuestra conversación ayer?_ _—_ dijo dubitativo.

 _—Que no pasé la prueba_ — respondí simplemente.

Lo escuché suspirar, como si mi respuesta lo hubiese cansado.

 _—Escúchame, tú y tu inseguridad entendieron lo que quisieron entender. Nunca dije que no tuvieras trabajo hoy. Pon atención a lo que te voy a decir, ya que al parecer tienes problemas de comprensión: te quiero acá a las tres de la tarde en punto_ — dictaminó.

Posteriormente sólo escuché el clásico sonido molesto de un teléfono que había sido colgado.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, miré la hora y dejé mi teléfono en la mesita de noche. Me costaba reaccionar, estaba un poco emocionada por lo que acababa de suceder y no sabía qué se hacía con esa clase de euforia, no es que hubiese celebrado esa clase de triunfos muy seguido, la verdad. Disfruté el momento hasta que oí alguien a mi espalda, recordándome repentinamente que no era el momento para disfrutar de aquel logro inesperado.

 _—¿Y qué pasó?_ — me interrogó.

Su pregunta despreocupada me exasperó, pero no podía alzar la voz.

 _—¿Que qué pasó? ¿En serio me preguntas eso? ¿Qué haces tú acá? ¡Se suponía que te irías temprano y ya son las diez de la mañana!_ — exclamé molesta.

Lo miré sonreír por mi llamada de atención y aquello me irritó más.

 _—¿Y qué hubiese pasado si Mei Ling decidiera que debía entrar a mi habitación? ¡Qué hubiese pensado!_ — expresé con horror

 _—Ella deduciría lo obvio, claramente_ — respondió sabiondamente,

Y eso a él no parecía importarle…

 _—No quiero que ella sepa que nosotros nos acostamos_ — le aclaré.

 _—¿Por qué?_ — buscó saber.

Traté de responder rápidamente a esa pregunta, según yo deberían existir muchas posibles razones de por qué no quería que mi amiga se enterara que tenía sexo con su primo, pero lo cierto es que no se me ocurrió ninguna que fuera un motivo realmente de peso.

 _—Sólo no quiero que lo sepa ¿puedes respetar eso?_ — consulté con hastío.

Él me miró serio y asintió.

 _—¿Puedes tú respetar el deseo que siento de ti ahora mismo?_ — susurró acercándose a mí.

Su mirada intensa me puso nerviosa y fue inevitable que su pregunta hiciera que mis mejillas ardieran. Reclamé distancia alejándolo.

 _—Vístete y vete_ — le indiqué con autoridad

Syaoran se levantó desnudo, ostentando una erección, miró desvergonzadamente por los alrededores buscando su ropa y fue cuando me di cuenta de que con la luz del día iba a darse cuenta de lo que no quería que nadie viera.

 _—Es una broma_ — dijo con asombro

Ya estaba sonrojada por su acercamiento anterior; El calor luego se me subió hasta las orejas… estaba viendo algo que era tan personal que no lo compartía con nadie.

 _—¡No! ¡En serio tienes la edición limitada de 1999!_ — exclamó más fuerte de lo que me hubiese gustado

Mi boca se abrió ante la sorpresa que me llevé por su comentario. No esperaba que lo supiera

Él parecía más feliz con lo que veía que yo.

 _—Sólo salieron doscientas cincuenta de estas ¿cómo te las arreglaste para conseguirla?_ — interrogó.

Pude ver como estiraba su mano con el claro deseo de tomar aquella figura que hoy en día era una reliquia, pero se contenía y la quitaba. Sus ojos brillaban con el descubrimiento, pero no terminó ahí, siguió viendo el estante que no tenía sólo esa figura de colección. Había harto que mirar si se sabía lo que era; alguien como Mei Ling sólo vería plástico pintado estrafalariamente.

 _—Mi padre…_ — contesté simplemente.

Syaoran quitó su nariz de mi estante y caminó hacia donde estaba yo, todavía desnudo y con una erección que parecía no avergonzarle estármela mostrando en lo más mínimo. A mí me costaba no mirarlo, no era una situación a la que estuviera ni siquiera mínimamente acostumbrada.

 _—Podrías vestirte, por favor_ — pedí un poco incómoda.

 _—Pero voy a volver a quitármela. No me sirve puesta en este momento_ — respondió.

Acto seguido, yo seguía sentada en la orilla de la cama y él me empujó y quedé acostada un poco curiosa por lo que haría él a continuación. Él no tardó en empezar a excitarme besándome en todos lados menos en los labios y rozando su intimidad con la mía con la clara intención de excitarme, lográndolo. Volvimos a tener sexo y fue corto e intenso y ya podía admitir que esa sensación que sólo conseguía cuando lo tenía dentro de mí era algo que me gustaba…

Salí de la habitación buscando a Mei Ling por la casa. No conocía su rutina porque desde que llegó yo no estaba para estudiarla; respiré aliviada cuando descubrí que no estaba por ningún lado. Se seguro pensó que yo no estaba y que había salido temprano, como todos los días. Syaoran fue capaz de usar el baño y asearse para luego vestirse. Le exigí que se marchara luego de eso, no dejando de rondar por mi cabeza el pensamiento de que eran demasiadas las atribuciones que se estaba tomando.

 _—¿Y no me vas a dar desayuno?_ — preguntó.

Lo miré iracunda y él sonrió, ignorándome de nuevo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que él era inmune a mis gestos de desagrado. Se marchó no sin antes darme un beso que me encendió tanto que comencé a pensar que la distancia del sofá más próximo eran dos o a lo sumo tres pasos, sin embargo fui capaz de sobreponer mi raciocino a mis recientemente demandantes impulsos sexuales.

Llegué al trabajo un poco antes de la hora señalada y Yue se encontraba disponible, por lo que pasé de inmediato.

 _—Con que aquí estás_ — dijo al verme.

 _—Buenas tardes, jefe_ — recalcando esa última palabra.

 _—Kinomoto, ven, acércate, que mis longevos ojos no alcanzan a verte desde esta distancia. Hazme el favor, ¿quieres?_ — dijo mordaz.

Aquella frase hacía clara alusión al incidente en el que lo llamé gay. Me sonrojé y me acerqué como él lo solicitó.

 _—Tu sueldo_ — explicó y me entregó un sobre _—No tienes una cuenta por lo que no te lo deposité y considero que los cheques no tienen estilo; Tienes que firmar esto y hacerte una cuenta en algún banco como cualquier ser humano adulto. Ya no eres una niña._

Lo último en su frase estuvo demás, pero no reclamé porque mi atención estaba centrada en el sobre blanco en mis manos y la ansiedad picaba, porque contenía la primera remuneración que había ganado con mis propias habilidades; Estaba un poco emocionada, aún cuando sabía que en realidad no era una cantidad demasiado sustanciosa, pero no era eso, sino que había sido capaz de ganar mi propio sustento… y se sentía bien…

 _—¿No lo contarás?_ — preguntó curioso.

 _—Encuentro que es de mala educación, eso es como decir que no confío en ti en tu propia cara_ — contesté con simplicidad.

Observé que una curva se formó en sus labios por mi respuesta.

 _—Cuéntalo, ¿quieres?_ — espetó él con desagrado —, _además si no cuidas de tus propios intereses nadie lo hará por ti. Mucho menos en el mundo laboral._

Asentí ante aquel consejo y abrí el sobre, me sentía contrariada por lo que hacía, que era contar el dinero y que era muy distinto a como pensaba, además estaba más que enterada de cuánto era el sueldo mínimo, y hacía más de un par de billetes atrás que ya había superado a la cifra de la cual yo tenía pleno conocimiento.

 _—Esto es más de lo acordado_ — le dije aún sin terminar de contar.

 _—Si no recuerdo mal te dije sueldo mínimo, ¿no?_ — dijo divertido.

 _—Sí, eso dijiste y esto es más del doble de esa cantidad_ — le expliqué mostrándole los billetes.

La curva de sus labios ahora ya no eran sólo una insinuación de sonrisa, porque él estaba claramente riendo.

 _—¿Me estás diciendo que aceptaste trabajar aún cuando creías que te pagaría el sueldo mínimo convencional?_ — su tono era inusual.

Esa pregunta me hizo quedar en evidencia, porque era obvio que así había sido, eso fue lo que pensé desde el comienzo.

 _—Sakura, el sueldo mínimo de un profesional no es el mismo sueldo mínimo básico estipulado para alguien que no tiene estudios_ — me dijo divertido.

Estaba impactada con la revelación que me acababan de hacer, Estaba feliz… tenía trabajo y además me pagaban más de lo que pensaba.

 _—Este es tu contrato, léelo con detenimiento y fírmalo… y Sakura… deberías empezar a informarte mejor sobre las condiciones laborales_ — sugirió.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me entregó el papel con un montón de clausulas que a mi parecer más de algunas eran tan obvias que deberían darse por entendidas sin siquiera especificarlas en papel, pero claro, nada es válido si no está debidamente escrito.

El contrato terminaría en tres meses.

 _—Es el segundo periodo de prueba. Sigue como lo has estado haciendo y el próximo contrato será mejor_ — me halagó.

Me sentí muy bien conmigo misma ese día. Tenía trabajo, ganaba más dinero del presupuestado e inclusive mi jefe directo me había halagado.

Llegué a casa y Mei Ling no se encontraba, y guardándome las buenas nuevas para otro momento me fui a mi habitación, en la cual en algún momento me quedé dormida hasta que desperté con unos toques en mi puerta, que aunque sutiles eran insistentes. Me levanté a abrir intuyendo que la persona que iba a encontrar no iba a ser precisamente mi amiga. Y no me equivoqué, porque entreabrí y lo vi. Cerré la puerta de inmediato.

 _—Ábreme_ — solicitó.

 _—Esta noche quiero dormir_ — le aclaré.

 _—Yo también… ¿no es una casualidad?_ — insistió.

 _—Syaoran…_ — dije un poco cansada

 _—Sólo quiero verte, después de eso me iré_ — confesó en un tono sugerente.

 _—Ya me viste en la mañana_ — respondí secamente.

 _—Han pasado horas desde entonces…_ — acotó él.

Aquello me hizo reír, pero lo disimulé.

 _—Sólo vete, Mei Ling todavía debe estar despierta_ — rebatí.

 _—Ella está prácticamente en coma_ —declaró.

 _—¿Estás seguro de que se durmió?_ — interrogué insegura.

 _—Sí, vengo de dejarla en su habitación y esperé hasta que apagó la luz…_ — clarificó.

Mi corazón se agitó; sentía deseos de abrirle.

 _—Buenas noches, Syaoran_ — me despedí finalmente.

 _ **—** No seas así… al menos déjame verte…_ — imploró.

 _—¿Seguro que sólo me verás y te irás?_ —concedí.

 _—Quizás te pida un beso_ — admitió.

Me reí con lo último, pero volví a ponerme seria para abrir la dichosa puerta y al hacerlo nos miramos, y ambos supimos que no estaba ahí sólo para verme, como yo bien sabía… y lo dejé entrar nuevamente a mi habitación…

Las cosas en el trabajo iban bien. No era tan demandante como en el primer mes, pero tenía más responsabilidades.

Mei Ling estaba cada día más notoriamente embarazada con sus siete meses. Nos veíamos menos de lo que se pudiera imaginar, por lo que no nos asesinamos con el transcurso del tiempo. Llevábamos la convivencia mejor de lo que nosotras mismas esperábamos. Ella se encargaba de la cocina y yo del aseo. Syaoran pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa con la excusa de acompañarla, y entre razones a veces inverosímiles él terminaba entrando a mi habitación… y en mi cuerpo.

Había pasado un susto a las pocas semanas de que empezamos a tener sexo con regularidad porque ninguno se cuidaba, por lo que empecé a tomar precauciones y le exigí a él lo mismo si es que deseaba que siguiéramos haciéndolo. A él no le gustaba mucho, por lo que tenía que estar atenta. Lo cierto es que el embarazo no era lo único a prevenir, y había sido considerablemente irresponsable en un comienzo, porque yo no me acostaba con nadie más, pero no podía estar segura acerca de él…

Syaoran comenzó a enviarme solicitudes para que confirmara que teníamos una relación en la red social en la que nos conocimos. En un principio me indignaba que lo hiciera, pero él no se detenía aún cuando lo rechazaba en cada oportunidad. Esa actitud insistente me irritaba, pero también reconocía que si él no fuera tan constante de seguro ya hubiese huido de mí, y al final con ello conseguía sacarme una sonrisa.

Todo estaba resultando muy bien y el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo percibí, por lo que faltaban pocos días para firmar aquella esperada renovación de contrato.

Syaoran y yo estábamos en mi habitación, ambos mirando el techo luego de una sesión un tanto maratónica de exploraciones mutuas. No sabía mucho de él y aunque a mi forma de ver las cosas seguía siendo innecesario ese conocimiento acerca de su vida, le pregunté acerca de sus estudios y él me habló del intercambio al que postularía el próximo año a otro país, y se jactó de ser el mejor de su cohorte. Sorprendentemente noté cuán seguro estaba acerca de lo que haría del futuro y como de contento se ponía al contarlo, a diferencia de mí, que aunque vislumbraba finalmente luces en mi oscuro túnel del desarrollo personal, seguía sintiéndome un tanto fuera de lugar. Él era un chico admirable.

 _—Pero todo eso puedo cambiarlo si te quedas junto a mi…_ —respondió.

No pude decir nada en referencia a eso que dijo acerca de un futuro que nos implicaba a ambos juntos. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que decía cosas acerca de nosotros con tanta simpleza. Pasaba de ellas porque me costaba creer en un futuro, más difícilmente si este implicaba a otra persona además de mi en él; nuevamente no era nada personal… esperaba sinceramente que esos deseos que expresaba con lo que etiquetaba como "emocionalidad espontanea juvenil" fueran sólo eso.

Mei Ling ese día tenía control médico, y yo licencia laboral por una tendinitis aguda en el codo. Iba a estar sola durante la mañana y mi amiga se suponía llamaría a Syaoran para que la fuera a buscar, ya que por su embarazo prefería no usar el transporte público, sin embargo no lo llamó y nosotros, al sabernos solos estábamos menos contenidos de lo usual. Hacía ya un tiempo que había descubierto que los placeres del sexo no estaban privados para mí, y él había aprendido a tocarme justo donde lo necesitaba para conseguir doblegar mi impetuosa voluntad a base de entretenimiento sexual. Él ya no tenía que esforzarse demasiado en convencerme de tener sexo porque yo cedía sin demasiados trámites, también buscando concretar con él. Me convencía a mi misma que tenía una deuda con mi cuerpo y que esta debía ser saldada por tanta espera; Tan concentrados estábamos en nuestro intercambio de fluidos que no escuchamos que ella llegó. Salimos de la habitación medio desvestidos, para dirigirnos a la cocina por algo de comer, cuando vi a Mei Ling tomando un vaso de agua, mirándonos a ambos con una inexpresiva mirada que no dejaba clara cuál era su real reacción ante lo que veía.

 _—¿Desde cuándo?_ — interrogó con tono inquisidor.

Su voz era seca y no se parecía a ninguna que hubiese usado antes para recriminarme. Eso era bastante decir, considerando que siempre tiene algo que decirme. Miré a Syaoran que parecía realmente serio por primera vez desde que lo conocí y él me devolvió la mirada, como preguntando qué era lo que debía responder.

 _—Syaoran, puedes dejarme a solas con Sakura, ¿por favor?_ — solicitó con sospechosa amabilidad.

Él hizo el amago de rebatir su petición, pero yo negué con la cabeza y le indiqué que se fuera. Si Mei Ling había pedido algo "por favor" eso indicaba que la cosa se pondría más tensa a partir de ese momento.

Finalmente Syaoran se marchó aún en contra de su voluntad, y fue cuando Mei Ling, sin exaltarse, comenzó a hablar:

 _—¿Me has visto la cara de tonta? ¿verdad?_ — consultó sarcástica.

 _—Esto no tiene que ver contigo_ — me defendí.

 _—¡Te estás tirando a mi primo!_ — expresó enfatizando lo obvio.

Me quedé callada, su acusación era cierta e innegable.

 _—Eso puedo disculparlo, Sakura, sin embargo me fallaste en dos aspectos importantísimos en los que yo creía que eran la base de nuestra amistad_ — espetó.

 _—¿De qué hablas?_ —quise saber.

 _—Tu no confías en mi ni siquiera lo suficiente como para contarme de que ya no eras virgen ¿tú sabes cuán importante era para mí saberlo? Me daba igual si te echabas encima a quien fuera, y eso incluye al baboso de mi primo, pero es el hecho de que es una experiencia que entre amigas como se supone que somos nosotras, se comparte. Tú no me hablas de tu vida ni de lo que piensas en verdad. He sido tu amiga todo este tiempo, pero eso es en teoría, porque hoy me di cuenta de que en realidad no sé nada de ti…_ — me miró con tristeza que me dejó gélida y continuó hablando —, _eres una desconocida. Sólo eres una cáscara que se escuda en argumentos etimológicos vagos como la diferencia entre "omitir" y "ocultar". Me mantenías a tu lado en base a migajas de tiempo y secretos superficiales que no te comprometen en nada, y desde que has estado trabajando se ha puesto peor. No estoy aquí porque no pueda estar en otro lado, estoy aquí porque te necesitaba a ti apoyándome en este momento de mi vida. Eras la única que creí que no me tendría lástima por mi situación, pero eso es justamente lo único que obtengo de ti. Permites que me quede y con eso crees que tienes hecha tu buena obra para seguir siendo la gran mierda que sabes que eres_ — manifestó con calma, pero enfática.

Mi amiga se levantó y observé su patoso andar, el que usualmente me causaba gracia, pero en ese momento lo único que me provocó fue un vacío en el pecho. Había perdido a Mei Ling y lo sabía…

No tuve el valor de verla marcharse de mi casa unas horas después…

Syaoran me llamó por días después de ese incidente, y yo con toda la frustración que sentía decidí que el catalizador de toda esa situación había sido él, aunque ya sabía que en el fondo la única culpable era yo, pero necesitaba poner distancia. Las cosas se complicaron cuando en realidad nunca debieron haberlo hecho y mi relación con él, independiente de cuál fuera su naturaleza, había durado mucho más de lo que tenía previsto.

Había cometido un error con enorme con mi amiga y yo lo tenía más que en cuenta, y eso me tenía muy irritada; Ni siquiera luego de firmar el contrato que me subía aún más el sueldo inicial fue algo especial… Me hacía sentir peor el hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba y que cada día que pasaba era uno más cerca de la fecha de parto estimada.

La casa sin ella se sentía muy espaciosa…y un mes pasó desde que tuve noticias de los Li.

Me había hecho asidua a después del trabajo ir a la tienda de Tomoyo. A veces terminaba ayudándola y terminaba agotada, pero buscaba aquello para sólo llegar a dormir más tarde. Nunca había evadido antes el volver a mi casa, y fue en esos días, en los que me quedé hasta un poco después de la hora de cierre, cuando divisé pasar a Syaoran a través de la más que perfecta vitrina de la sofisticada tienda en la que me encontraba, junto con la misma chica de la vez anterior, riéndose, muy abstraídos de todo los demás y más cercanos de lo que caminan los amigos. Sonreí de medio lado al verlo, al menos ya sabía que él estaba más que bien.

Al volver a casa me encontraba sin sueño a pesar de lo tarde y de lo extenuante del día, y como dicen por ahí: " _el ocio es la madre de todos los vicios_ " inicié sesión en esa red social que tan poca importancia le daba en los tiempos actuales, y como nunca cambié mi disponibilidad en el chat. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando una ventana se abrió y el fantasma de Eriol Hiragizawa volvió a penar.

" _Tanto tiempo…"_

Eso por decirlo de alguna manera. Habían pasado meses desde que se suponía que nos reuniríamos…

" _Si, ¿verdad?"_

Le respondí escuetamente a su más que esperable saludo.

" _¿No tienes nada que decirme?"_

Lo pensé con detenimiento y concluí que no. A él no le debía ninguna clase de explicación.

" _No."_

Pasaron varios minutos antes de volver a tener una respuesta de su parte.

" _Me he estado tocando todos estos meses pensando en la noche que no llegó"_

Después de un periodo sin sexo, tras haber sido todo lo activo que se podía, aquella frase renovó mi lujuria.

" _¿Si? ¿Y qué te imaginas exactamente?"_

" _Lo que pudo haber pasado de habernos juntado…"_

No habían sido pocos los años en esa extraña relación que nos esmerábamos en sostener… sus palabras si tenían efectos en mi cuerpo. Lo imaginé a él sobre mí y lo deseé…

" _Juntémonos"_

Le propuse decidida. Tenía ganas y me excitaba la mera idea de estar con él finalmente y responder tantas interrogantes acumuladas. La razón principal por la que no llegué a encontrarme con él ya no existía más, no había nada que impidiera que consumáramos aquellas perpetuas insinuaciones. Él no me creyó de inmediato, me costó un poco que volviera a hacerlo, pero siendo día miércoles, nos citamos para encontrarnos en la gran ciudad que se encontraba más o menos justo en medio de ambos, el sábado por la noche.

El día llegó, y todos esos días previos al encuentro no dejamos de hablar sobre lo que nos haríamos el uno al otro. Me encontraba ansiosa y mis piernas temblaban; si él arribaba y nos encontrábamos como estaba planificado, pensaba hacerme cargo de cada una de las promesas hechas sobre cómo procedería en la intimidad.

Escuché latir mi corazón en los oídos cuando lo vi apoyado en un pilar que se encontraba un poco más alejado de la vista. Nuestros ojos se localizaron y fue instantáneo el que al acercarnos me saludara con un beso que supo infinitamente distinto a lo que esperé. Respondí con toda mi disposición, no obstante la agitación era distinta a lo que en cada oportunidad que soñé con él experimenté.

Él me dijo que conocía el lugar _"perfecto"_ y yo lo dejé guiarme. Lo observé mientras pensaba que el que él conociera un lugar _"perfecto"_ para esos propósitos no me parecía nada de extraño, y la situación me parecía todavía irreal; era tan surrealista tanto lo que estaba viviendo, como estar con quien estaba. Pocas veces había vivido esa clase de situaciones en las que tenía que preguntarme a mi misma si era eso de verdad o parte de un sueño muy vívido.

Entrar a un lugar hecho para tener sexo me pareció sórdido y aquello comenzó a hacerme titubear.

Mientras él pagaba en una caseta en la que se leía _"La discreción lo es todo",_ reparé también en la publicidad de distintos preservativos y lubricantes, para terminar decorando elegantemente con el permiso sanitario que aclaraba que no había ninguna clase de plaga en el recinto… ni quise analizar cuán cuestionables me parecieron los borrones que se apreciaban en la fecha de la última revisión. Un sonido un poco inusual interrumpió mis pensamientos, mientras observaba a Eriol acercarse, era un mensaje de texto en mi teléfono móvil. Raro… nunca me llegaban. Miré el remitente y decía Syaoran. No lo leí ¿podía ser más inoportuno?

Nos dirigimos a la habitación designada, mientras yo caminaba pensando en que aunque estaba al lado del hombre que toda la vida deseé, se sentía ajeno y como que no se ajustaba a cabalidad con la imagen de mi recuerdo. Suponía que yo tampoco lucía como él me recordaba y decidí obviar ese hecho.

Abrió la puerta y entramos ambos a la compacta habitación; Tuve unos segundos para recuperarme de la visión impactante de lo poco cuidado de la decoración, antes de que Eriol comenzara a demandar mi atención.

 _—Lo prometido es deuda_ — dijo con una mirada lujuriosa.

Sólo sonreí. No sabía bien qué contestar a esa exigencia a algo por lo que nadie me coaccionó. Inusual en mí.

 _—Eso dicen…_ — respondí neutral.

Él se acercó y comenzamos a besarnos y buscar la fricción inmediata de nuestra genitalidad. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a las estimulaciones brindadas, independiente de que mi cabeza estuviera trabajando tan razonablemente como lo estaba haciendo en un momento en que no recordaba que lo hiciera con tanta claridad. Estudiaba sus reacciones sin poder dejarme llevar del todo. Se asemejó un poco a esa incómoda primera vez, y recordé irremediablemente el mensaje de texto de Syaoran, y mientras besaba al hombre por el cual había accedido a estar con el chico que era menor que yo, me di cuenta de que pensaba en esa otra persona mientras besaba al que en un comienzo había sido mi principal objetivo, y fue inevitable que muchas interrogantes me abordaran súbitamente, pero la primordial fue: ¿habrá pensado Syaoran alguna vez en mi mientras estaba con esa otra mujer en lo mismo en lo que estaba yo ahora? Me dije a mi misma que no, ¿por qué él pensaría en mi si no estaba involucrada en el acto mismo? y tras esa respuesta autogenerada, mi cuerpo se esmeró en ser el protagonista esa noche, no mi cerebro. Empecé a cooperar con más esmero, mientras trataba de engañarme a mi misma diciéndome que no era en realidad en ese mensaje de texto, aún sin leer, en donde estaba mi mente…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Más pronto de lo que pensaron volví. Ojalá les guste esta actualización... Muchísimos saludos.**

 **Cdpam:** jajajaja no te preocupes que lo de Yue sólo es tensión sexual; él no tendrá relación alguna con ella. Sakura dictamina y promete cosas que no puede sustentar luego, como habrás comprobado en este capítulo. Ojalá te siga interesando esta historia. Gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario… muchos saludos, espero este año seguir contando con ellos ;)

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** ¡Hola! Sí… jajajaja está bien loca esta Sakura. Muchos saludos… espero que estés bien. Gracias por tu comentario y tu tiempo.

 **sslove:** qué bueno tener tu nick ahora, prefiero tu nick al simple "guest", sin lugar a dudas jajajaja ;)  
–no te preocupes es posible que incluso yo olvidara a Eriol jajajaja ha pasado tiempo desde que salió  
–Mei quizás con las hormonas ande un poco sentida con Sakura, como quedo en evidencia en este capítulo… igual es culpa de Sakura, no le contó ni siquiera que su padre murió, ni lo del trabajo, ni nada personal… se agotó un poco… ojalá vuelvan a arreglarse.  
–Syaoran en esta historia la tiene difícil con esta Sakura ambivalente, tiene que ser bastante decidido si es que de verdad quiere algo con ella.  
–Jajajaja le faltaba a ambos práctica, claramente no tienen problemas sexuales cuando están juntos ;)

Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo.

 **ValSmile:** Quizás este capítulo se haga más corto porque tiene muchas menos palabras 8(  
-Me avergüenzas con tus palabras siempre! me dejas en evidencia con lo de los escritos subidos de tono jajajaja  
–tuviste razón acerca de las mañaneras… cosas que uno escucha por ahí jajajajja  
– El no contarle a Mei Ling le costó caro eso si…  
-jajajaja ese Yaoi explicito de Yukito y Touya no deja nada a la imaginación  
oye! Leí el review cuando llegó y dije "más tarde leeré su fanfic" y ya pasaron días y sigo sin hacerlo. Me acabo de acordar al releer tu review… soy lo peor ;-; ¡disculpa! Me pondré al día.

En fin, cuídate, muchísimos saludos y ojalá que te haya buscado el capítulo.

 **Camili:** Si sabes que lo de Yue y Sakura nunca se dará en una historia mia, ¿cierto? Jajajajaja  
–yo creo que la única relevancia del padre del hijo de Mei Ling fue haberlo puesto en su útero y desaparecer luego.  
–Mei Ling no supo de Tomoyo pero descubrió que su amiga le ocultaba todo… pobre Mei…  
-jajajaja al parecer Sakura no habló del olor de Syaoran en este capítulo en ningún momento… quizás en el siguiente.  
–Bueno Eriol volvió y Sakura y él se encontraron. Un poco mecánico todo, pero quién sabe que pueda suceder, la noche es larga…  
\- Gracias por los cumplidos acerca del lemon, siempre son bien recibidas esas aclaraciones porque es lo que más se cuida, al final al escribir ;)  
Sé que este capítulo no es lo que esperabas jajajaja pero ojalá te alegre un poco. Saludos y como siempre, gracias por tu tiempo, tu review y tus animos.

 **Kimi Deathberry:** ¡Gracias! Nunca tienes para mi otra cosa que lindas palabras. Muy agradecida contigo… ojalá te parezca bien este capítulo.

 **kirkXD:** ¡Gracias por poner tu nick! Jajajaja, a veces hablar mucho puede arruinar buenos momentos, dicen por ahí, asi que por eso lo calló jajajaja –bueno aún no sabemos si Sakura y Eriol se divertirán, pero ella al parecer tiene toda la intención de hacerlo ¿se lo merece Sakura? Jajajaja ¿por qué? En fin, muchísimos gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias, en serio las tomo en cuenta a la hora de escribir los siguientes capítulos.


	8. Sí, creo que es posible que me gustes

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura - Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: mayores de 18 y OoC**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Sí, creo que tal vez es posible que me gustes.**

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue tan rápido como un pestañeo, y lo agradecí enormemente, porque me sentía un tanto insegura ante la incertidumbre de no saber por qué mi corazón latía irregularmente y no era sólo eso, sino que las piernas me temblaban y era como si la garganta se revelara contra mí no permitiendo que nada pudiera pasar a través de ella. Incluso tragar mi propia saliva se había transformado en una tarea dificultosa. Creí que tal vez esa sensación extraña me abandonaría luego de dormir, pero al despertar seguía ahí. Sólo esperaba que fuera algo pasajero. No se sentía bien estar viviendo de ese modo.

En el trabajo no podía concentrarme por más que lo intentaba, pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada, y por supuesto para Yue eso no pasó inadvertido porque él no perdía oportunidad de visitarme en mi nueva estación de trabajo.

 _—Kinomoto_ – me llamó, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

 _—Con un demonio, Yue… deberías advertir de tu presencia_ — respondí sin poder ocultar que me había asustado— _no confío en las personas sigilosas porque algo se traen._

 _—¿Eso quiere decir que confías en mí en primer lugar?_ — interrogó interesado.

 _—Tanto como le confiaría a un perro hambriento la cena_ — respondí.

Nos miramos desafiantes hasta que él habló e interrumpió el momento de silencio generado.

 _—Por un momento pensé que podías ser una humana normal y necesitar conversar con otro ser, de la en teoría, misma especie_ — contestó haciéndose el ofendido.

 _—Si así fuera no serías tú a con quien hablaría. Lo usarías en mi contra luego_ – aclaré y seguí intentando trabajar, fallando estrepitosamente.

Él se quedó observándome un momento y a mí el que estuviera ahí, junto ya con el hecho de que no podía enfocarme, era demasiado.

 _—¿Te puedes ir?_ — solicité tan amable como pude.

Él sopesó su respuesta un momento y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

 _—Hoy me acompañarás. Te vienes conmigo_ _—_ dictaminó.

No tuve tiempo de negarme y apenas y si pude llevar mis cosas conmigo. Como era de esperarse él no me dijo a dónde íbamos pero la verdad me daba igual si no tenía que fingir que hacía algo.

Llegamos al centro comercial y nos encaminamos al sector en el cual se concentraban las marcas extranjeras más exclusivas e impagables para la gran mayoría del mundo. Era tan obvio que Yue era un estirado que no pude dejar de bromear con él al respecto; Según me dijo debía comprar unos zapatos nuevos para una importante cena el miércoles en la noche y necesitaba una opinión. Me reí por lo bajo porque pensaba que nadie podría ser una peor opción para opinar sobre el aspecto de alguien.

Él se probó distintos pares y yo seguía pensando que no notaba la diferencia entre uno y otro y Yue finalmente lo descubrió.

 _—No tienes la menor idea…_ — comprendió desanimado — _Es mi culpa por darte crédito, para empezar_.

Comencé a reír abiertamente porque era cierto y él también se contagió de mi repentino buen humor.

 _—Tengo una amiga que trabaja acá que podría ayudarte; voy a llamarla_.

 _—Debí imaginar que no de un día para otro despertarías teniendo buen gusto_ — se burló.

 _—Acepto que me asesoran. Si me lo hubieses preguntado hubiese respondido con sinceridad_ — asentí.

Llamé a Tomoyo que prácticamente estuvo junto a nosotros antes de que terminara de decirle dónde nos encontrábamos. También tan pronto ella vio todo lo disponible, tardó treinta segundos en encontrar los adecuados para él. Ella de verdad era buena en eso.

Yue nos invitó a tomar un café en la por supuesto más elegante cafetería del lugar, pero Tomoyo declinó y dijo que debía volver y nos quedamos nuevamente solos. Sospeché entonces que ella había ido exclusivamente a conocer a mi jefe, porque por su mirada al despedirse supe que tenía cosas que decirme.

Elegí por el placer de hacerlo más que por gusto, lo más caro que ofrecía el lugar, esperando que él dijera algo al escoger eso en particular, pero él no dijo nada e imitó mi pedido y aquello me sorprendió porque siempre pensé que él era de gustos más salados que dulces, pero la felicidad con la que devoró aquel pastel que por el precio de seguro lo hacían con leche de doncellas vírgenes, habló por él. Había descubierto una debilidad en él.

Nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento cuando de pronto vi a Syaoran caminando frente a mí. Busqué inmediatamente en los alrededores a la chica con la que lo vi la última oportunidad, pero él estaba solo. Me tensé sin comprender por qué, tal vez porque no lo veía hacía más de un mes, recordé y de pronto me lo encontraba sin aviso previo. La debilidad en mis piernas se manifestó nuevamente, mi pulso se aceleró y las cosas que contestaba no parecían ser las apropiadas como respuestas a lo que Yue me estaba contando. Syaoran finalmente pasó por mi lado, ignorándome por completo, dejándome atónita y sintiéndome rara. Mi jefe no notó lo que había pasado, pero me preguntó si me sentía bien, a lo que respondí que si y nos devolvimos a la oficina, él con sus zapatos nuevos y yo con esa sensación que no comprendía por qué había vuelto, no obstante ya comenzaba a darme una idea de qué lo provocaba… O más bien quién…

Una vez en la casa y recapitulando los hechos acontecidos, la ausencia de Mei Ling volvió a afectarme, y tuve el impulso de hacer algo que no me había planteado antes, y la llamé. Yo no era casi nunca la que daba el primer paso para la reconciliación con nadie, pero podía ver perfectamente que en esa oportunidad era mi completa responsabilidad. El teléfono sonó, pero no contestó. Insistí muchas veces, después de un mes había tomado la resolución de que no podía seguir así, era mi amiga, la única que me había soportado por tanto y estaba dispuesta a pedirle disculpas y a cambiar lo que me había dicho que le molestaba de mi… además estaba por tener a su bebé y no estaba tan segura de que realmente tuviera más lugares a donde ir, excepto uno.

Syaoran…

Miré la hora, aún era prudente llamarlo, pero me convencía que "en cinco minutos más la haría" y la hora aceptable terminó por pasar. No sabía por qué estaba evitando tanto el llamarlo, quizá por la reacción que tuvo en el centro comercial, comprendía que no se detuviera a saludarme, pero de ahí a desconocerme fue algo completamente distinto. ¿Se había molestado conmigo también? Con más timidez de la que estaba acostumbrada a tener busqué su número en la agenda de contactos. Mi estomago se sentía raro. Al escuchar su voz no imaginé que comenzaría a temblar…

 _—Sakura…_ — lo escuché decir.

Me quedé callada no muy segura sobre qué decir. ¿Debía hablarle de lo que había pasado hace un mes? ¿De lo que pasó en la tarde? ¿De Mei Ling?

 _—¿Cómo estás?_ — consulté guiándome por lo básico para comenzar una conversación.

Él no respondió. ¿Por qué estaba costando tanto un simple intercambio de palabras? Entonces opté por ir directo al grano. No estaba acostumbrada a caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo…

 _—Estoy preocupada por Mei Ling… imaginé que tú podrías saber algo…_ — solté sin detenerme a pensar en lo que decía. Me faltó un poco de aire para terminar la oración.

El suspiró e inmediatamente supe que él tampoco tenía mucha más información que yo.

—Ella _no habla conmigo_ — confesó él _— Volvió a su casa._

—¿ _Y está sola con sus ocho meses y medio?_ — pregunté casi gritando horrorizada — _¡Debe estar por nacer el bebé ya!_

— _Lo sé…_ — dijo con pesar.

 _—Syaoran… las cosas entre nosotros están extrañas, lo sé… pero estoy preocupada. ¿Es muy loco si te digo que quiero que vayamos por ella?_ — musité con premura.

 _—¿Cuándo?_ – preguntó interesado en mi propuesta.

 _—Ahora_ — respondí.

 _—Paso por ti en treinta minutos_ — contestó y colgó.

En lo único que pude pensar fue en tomar un baño. Me esperaba un viaje de trescientos kilómetros junto a Syaoran con quien no estaba en buenos términos y además debía encarar a una muy enfada Mei Ling. Esa iba a ser una larga noche y por un momento me permití a mi misma lamentar por adelantado el que temprano por la mañana debía ir a trabajar.

La música estaba en un volumen más que moderado y era tan ambiental y sin alma como si fuera de ascensor, y el silencio incómodo en el que estábamos envueltos me recordó inevitablemente a nuestra primera cita, pero ahora la persona nerviosa, pero eso si contenida, era yo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que con su indiferencia y más que sobreactuada atención en el camino me indicaban que él no estaba con mucho ánimo de que si quiera le hablaran, por lo que me sorprendió que él fuera el que rompiera el glaciar… Ya había dejado de ser simplemente hielo unos cincuenta kilómetros atrás…

 _—¿Ese sujeto alto con el que te vi es tu nuevo novio?_ — indagó con sequedad.

 _—Dices "nuevo" como si hubiese reemplazado a alguien en primer lugar_ — repliqué.

No era lo que quería responderle, ni tampoco de esa manera. A veces lamentaba el tener un carácter que no me permitía ser sincera con mis propios sentimientos, no obstante no olvidaba que lo había visto con alguien también.

 _—Tienes razón, formulé mal la pregunta, pero ya tengo la respuesta_ — respondió indiferente.

No lo saqué del malentendido porque no le veía el caso. Consideraba que él no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar algo, pero me molestó su impasibilidad y el comentario que salió de mi boca fue más rápido que mi análisis sobre consecuencias y el pensar en las cosas que se dicen antes de soltarlas.

 _—No es como si tú hubieses perdido el tiempo tampoco con esa chica, la que es parte de tu grupo_ — acoté a modo de defensa.

Él se rió, pero no negó mi acusación. Tampoco había confirmado que tuviera una relación, y en ese momento prefería no saberlo. El tema iba a ser complicado si seguíamos por esa ruta; por un breve momento anhele que volviera el silencio envolvente de hacía un rato. Decidí que lo mejor era cambiar el tópico de la conversación y me desvié a un terreno neutral.

 _—¿Cómo crees que se tomará Mei Ling nuestra abrupta aparición en medio de la noche?_ — cuestioné insegura de su reacción.

 _—No estoy seguro. Es posible que se ponga a gritarnos hasta entrar en labor de parto_ — contestó él medio sonriendo.

 _—¿Y si tal vez volvió con ese sujeto?_ — sopesé desagradada.

 _—Ella no te dijo la verdad sobre él ¿cierto?_ — respondió con un tono que no supe etiquetar.

 _—¿Qué verdad?_ — inquirí insegura.

 _—Él tenía otra familia. Hizo de Mei Ling la amante. Ella lo desconocía al principio, pero luego de que se enteró de la verdad cerró los ojos a la realidad. Poco después descubrió que estaba embarazada y ya sabes el resto_ — desveló él con hastío.

¿Mei había escondido de mi información tan valiosa? ¿Y me había acusado a mí de hacerlo? ¿Por qué…? Comprendí el por qué muy pronto; por la misma razón que yo: A las dos nos importaba demasiado la opinión de la otra. Sonreí, ya tenía un arma que vencería su tozudez.

 _—Syaoran al llegar déjame hablar con ella a solas. Ella volverá con nosotros. Te lo aseguro._

Él asintió y me di cuenta de que quería preguntarme por qué estaba tan segura de que una persona tan llevada de su idea, como su prima lo era, haría lo que alguien más le dijera. No tenía la menor idea de por qué lo supe con solo verlo, pero tenía la completa certeza ante su expresión. Unos minutos más tarde él me lo preguntó y admito que me aterró… ¿por qué podía darme cuenta de lo que él quería expresar?

Era de noche, y aún faltaba poco menos de una hora para llegar a destino. Los letreros de advertencias me hicieron saber y eso significaba todo ese tiempo de incomodidad y de pronto recordé mi olvidado Nintendo. Ya no lo usaba tanto como antes, pero la vieja costumbre de llevarlo conmigo no la perdía.

 _—¿Vas a jugar mientras yo conduzco?_ — expresó incrédulo Syaoran.

 _—¿Y qué? Estoy aburrida y aún falta un poco… si no hago algo me quedaré dormida…_ — me excusé.

 _—No quiero que juegues ¡Me distraerás!_ – explicó molesto.

Esa fue la primera vez que él rebatió algo que yo deseaba hacer…

 _—¡No quiero seguir incomoda en este silencio sepulcral tampoco!_ — planteé seria.

 _—¡Tú fuiste quien hizo que las cosas se volvieran así!_ – exteriorizó ya evidentemente molesto.

Si me había impactado en cierta forma el que no me dejara hacer algo antes, el que se refiriera a la situación en la que estábamos llamó profundamente mi atención, porque no creí que sacaría el tema.

 _—Mei Ling…_ — empecé a justificar.

 _—No, no te excuses en ella. Dejaste de hablarme porque comenzaste a interesarte en mí_ — declaró con seguridad.

La desfachatez y seguridad con la que lo dijo fuera de enojarme, como en un principio sentí que debía sentirme, me causó gracia.

 _—Te has vuelto un comediante en estos días que no nos hemos visto_ — contesté a su aseveración.

 _—Cinco semanas no se pueden minimizar a la expresión de "días"_ — aclaró con fastidio.

 _—¿Las contaste?_ — dije un poco azorada y secretamente entusiasmada.

 _—No, sólo coincidió con un hecho importante_ — confesó.

 _—¿Cuál? ¿El día que oficializaste tu relación con tu compañera de grupo?_ — lo molesté.

 _—No, mi aceptación en la universidad en el extranjero se confirmó_. Me voy — anunció.

Sentí un dolor lacerante en mi pecho y aquello me hizo enmudecer. No me lo esperé, aunque él lo había mencionado antes, que estaba en sus planes cursar un año afuera; casi deseé que me hubiese confirmado una relación con esa chica…

 _—Ah, ¡qué bien! Era lo que querías, ¿no? Te felicito_ — dije esperando que se escuchara menos falso de lo que me pareció que salió.

 _—Sí, eso era lo que quería…_ — dijo él lacónico.

Lo miré y parecía cansado. Tal vez debí preguntarle antes si estaba en condiciones de emprender un viaje a esas horas.

 _—¿Estás cansado?_ — consulté preocupada.

 _—Un poco…_ — aceptó él.

 _—Siento no haber aprendido a manejar, hubiésemos podido cambiar_ — me lamenté.

 _—No vale la pena pensar en supuestos, ya queda poco, tranquila_ — contestó él sonriendo.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Por fin se sentía menos tenso el ambiente.

 _—¿De verdad no sabes manejar? ¿A tu edad?_ — preguntó enfatizando en la segunda pregunta.

 _—¡Oye! No tiene nada de malo_ — me defendí.

 _—Si tú lo dices…_ — concedió él.

Después el viaje se hizo más corto cuando dirigimos la conversación a video juegos y a cosas triviales que me hicieron olvidar por un instante mis problemas con los Li.

Llegamos pasadas las once de la noche, y sólo se veía la luz de la habitación de ella encendida, pero en mi casa ella las colocaba todas… ¿un repentino ataque de austeridad?

Me bajé y la llamé, y no contestó, pero fui capaz de oír que el móvil sonó desde arriba. Puta zorra, me iba a escuchar.

 _—¡Abre esa jodida puerta Mei Ling!_ — grité sin un solo atisbo de vergüenza.

La luminosidad de la calle me permitió ver la cortina correrse muy mal disimuladamente. Ella iba a tener que intentar hacer más sigilosa si quería evitarme.

 _—Mei Ling, zorra doble estándar, abre la puerta o te juro que todos se van a enterar_ _—_ la amenacé.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar. El identificador de llamadas me advirtió que era ella.

 _—¿Qué mierda haces acá? ¿No estás ocupada a esta hora trabajando, jugando o quizás jodiendo con mi primo?_ — dijo soez.

 _—Estoy con tu primo, está en el auto esperándote. Arregla tus cosas, nos vamos a mi casa_ _—_ le ordené.

 _—Vete a la mierda, ¡no haré lo que tú me digas que haga!_ — se negó de plano por pura rebeldía.

 _—Corta el rollo, Mei Ling, y lo digo en serio. Me apuntaste con el dedo por ocultarte algo y tu no lo haces mucho mejor tampoco. ¿Te sentías bien siendo la mujerzuela de alguien? ¿En serio?_ — le pedí respuestas.

No se escuchó nada por alrededor de un minuto.

 _—¿Si sabes que las llamadas no son gratis?_ — inquirí sabionda.

 _—Cállate y acomódate, porque tardaré en bajar_ — avisó ella.

 _—Tengo toda la noche para esperarte, pero piensa un poco en Syaoran, debe manejar todavía de vuelta_ — le informé.

 _—Y tú eres la más preocupada del bienestar de mi primo, ¿no?_ — respondió mosqueada.

La escuché gruñir y el sonido de la llamada cortarse. Volví al auto con una sonrisa triunfante.

 _—La sutileza entre ustedes me llama la atención_ — expuso él.

 _—No somos las personas más dulces, es cierto_ — acepté.

 _—Cuando dijiste que hablarías con ella no imaginé que sería a gritos y sin verla a la cara_ — dijo divertido.

Sonrió y volvió a tomar la palabra.

 _—Gracias por hacer esto_ — soltó él de pronto con seriedad — _Hubiese venido por ella antes, pero tengo la seguridad de que ella no me hubiese hecho ningún caso… fue bueno no haber venido solo. Ojalá me odie un poco menos…_

Lo miré un poco confundida por el repentino cambio de tono y por primera vez después de cinco semanas, como él bien había dicho, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Escruté en ellos sin querer dejar de sentir eso cálido que sentía en mi pecho mientras nos veíamos así de fijo. Recordé que se marcharía y desvié la mirada; me puse a jugar con la luz del móvil. Estaba confundida y temblaba. Podía notar que estaba muy sonrojada.

 _—¿Interrumpo?_ — nos asustó Mei Ling — _No se están manoseando o algo ¿cierto?_

 _—No te preocupes por eso, aunque quisiéramos no podría, porque cuando pienso en ti siento mi hambrienta intimidad secarse como el_ _más árido de los desiertos_ — le contesté.

 _—Gracias por el dato. Y la imagen mental_ — respondió ella.

Ninguno agregó algo más y ella se sentó en el asiento de atrás.

 _—Me da miedo sentarme en este auto. Podría quedar embarazada de nuevo_ — se quejó asqueada.

 _—Ya basta, Mei Ling_ –, pidió Syaoran — _Además, para tu tranquilidad_ _no nos gustaba ocupar el auto para esos propósitos._

Ella detuvo sus ataques verbales, para mi asombro. Y sentí algo en el vientre al escucharlo reconocerme y no negarme...

 _—¿Qué hacen acá tan noche?_ — quiso saber ella con la voz un poco quebrada.

 _—Vinimos por ti. Ya tienes la cabeza del bebé asomándose por tu vagina. No puedes estar sola ni viajando como se te de la regalada gana_ — le expliqué.

 _—No voy a ser ni la primera ni la última mujer llevando sola un parto, Sakura_ — dijo ella secamente.

Mi rostro sonrojado ya por ese momento anterior con Syaoran, luego de decir lo que tenía que decir para convencerla, de seguro ardería como una antorcha.

 _—No tienes que pasar por todo eso sola, porque estoy yo para apoyarte. Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo sola, pero yo no soy capaz de permitirlo. Por favor… déjame estar contigo_ — le pedí con sinceridad.

Mei Ling se bajó del auto con más agilidad de la que pensé que tendría con ese abultado vientre y llamó a Syaoran para que subiera con ella para cargar sus cosas. No estaba segura de por qué, pero cuando iba a bajar ella me dijo que no. Veinte minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos los tres de vuelta a casa, con una muy quejona pasajera en el asiento de atrás.

Llegamos a mi casa cerca de las tres. Noté como Syaoran se revolvía incómodo en su asiento. Se seguro el manejar tanto rato sin mucho descanso lo había agotado. Subimos entre los dos las maletas gigantes de Mei Ling, que según supe después durante el camino de regreso, no las había deshecho en primer lugar, esperando a que fuéramos a buscarla. Nos encaró en algún momento por haber tardado en ir por ella, y prontamente se quedó en un estado comatoso luego del viaje.

 _—Syaoran, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? Sé que estás cansado y aunque no vives demasiado lejos no creo que sea necesario que sigas manejando_ — ofrecí preocupada.

 _—¿Es eso una propuesta?_ — interrogó él divertido.

 _—No me malinterpretes… hay una habitación desocupada y lista para ser usada, si es que quieres, por supuesto_ – evidencié.

 _—Creo que tendré que aceptar esa invitación. Me está costando mantener los ojos abiertos_ — admitió él avergonzado.

Lo guié a la habitación, aún cuando sabía que él conocía perfectamente dónde se ubicaba.

 _—Buenas noches_ — lo oí decirme.

 _—Buenas noches_ — contesté alicaída.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación a paso lento, esperando a que él hiciera la más mínima insinuación, sin embargo eso jamás sucedió, y me lastimó el ego y la autoestima… el chico que me perseguía ya no lo hacía más… justo cuando había notado que estaba más interesada en él de lo que me había percatado. Lo supe cuando me di cuenta de que no me era indiferente el que se fuera a ir lejos en unos pocos meses más. Puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta para atravesarla y mi corazón saltó cuando lo escuché llamarme:

 _—¿Sakura?_ — me llamó.

 _—¿Sí?_ — traté de opacar la repentina alegría que se apoderó de mi.

 _—Tengo sed ¿está bien si voy a la cocina y tomo agua?_ — preguntó tímido.

 _—Según lo recuerdo no te gustaba el agua…_ — recordé.

 _—¿Te acuerdas de eso?_ — expresó con sorpresa.

 _—Por supuesto que sí_ — repliqué extrañada.

 _—A veces parecía como si no estuvieras escuchando cuando te hablaba_ — recalcó él.

Me quedé callada y sentí un poco el haberle dado esa impresión, porque yo oía atenta a las personas, bueno no a todas, pero a él sí. Quizás lo que expresaba y lo que realmente sentía no estaban en sintonía…

Lo guié a la cocina, él siguiéndome de cerca y yo estando muy consciente de ese hecho, abrí el refrigerador que dejaba bastante que desear desde que se había ido mi amiga, pero tenía de los jugos exóticos que tanto me gustaban. Usualmente hubiese resentido un poco darle una a alguien de mi precioso líquido tropical, pero noté que con él no lo lamentaba ni un poco. Le extendí una lata y él no evitó el comentario.

 _—Parece que alguien se gasta el sueldo en gustos extravagantes_ — bromeó él.

 _—Todos se deben dar un gusto de vez en cuando_ — argumenté con una sonrisa.

 _—Te debe gustar bastante_ — acotó él.

Aproveché ese momento y con el estómago apretado, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, y sin desviar mis ojos de los suyos después de ese recorrido visual y respondí finalmente aceptando lo que hacía un tiempo me estaba negando a mi misma:

 _—Sí, me gusta mucho_ — reconocí.

Él no pareció darse cuenta del significado más profundo de esas palabras. Agradeció el líquido y observé cómo lo bebía con ganas. Me agradó que lo disfrutara.

 _—Muchas gracias… ahora si voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Sakura_ — se despidió.

 _—De nada… descansa_ — respondí.

 _—También tú…_ — contestó sin mirar atrás.

Esperé a que él llegara a la habitación y salí luego de eso de la cocina para ir directamente a la mía. Temí desviarme si no me enfocaba en ese objetivo.

En algún momento de la mañana llamé a Yue para notificar que no me presentaría a trabajar. Reclamó alrededor de diez minutos, pero aceptó que no fuera, con la aclaración de que no soñara con que no me descontaría el día. Lo encontré más que justo y además de la promesa de no volver a fallar.

Desperté como consecuencia de un excelente aroma en la casa. Mei Ling había vuelto, y por lo que se podía oler, con un muy buen humor.

Bajé y me la encontré con el delantal desabrochado. Ya no le cruzaba. No tuve que decirle de qué me reía.

 _—No te burles, algún día te pasará a ti también_ — aseguró.

 _—¿Qué cosa? ¿Engordar hasta que no me cruce un delantal?_ — le pregunté divertida.

 _—No… serás el cascarón de una nueva vida_ — habló metafóricamente.

 _—Por favor no hables como una anciana decrépita_ — solicité —, _además no creo que él único propósito de una mujer sea convertirse en "el cascarón de una nueva vida"._

Ella se carcajeó y se sentó de manera sospechosa frente a mí.

 _—Syaoran se fue no hace mucho_ — aclaró.

 _—¿Sí? No haberme levantado más temprano para despedirme…_ — contesté irónica.

Comprendí hacia dónde se dirigiría la conversación a partir de ese momento.

 _—¿Durmieron juntos?_ — preguntó sin anestesia.

Pensé un momento en cómo responderle, porque ella no me estaba preguntando sólo eso, ella estaba interrogándome acerca de mi relación con su primo.

 _—No, no dormimos juntos. Él estaba cansado, me sobraba una habitación y se la ofrecí_ — rebatí calmadamente.

 _—Sakura… ¿te gusta?_ — interrogó curiosa.

Toda la vida he evitado relacionarme con las personas para evitar preguntas tan directas como la que me acababan de hacer.

Iba a abrir la boca para responderle con la verdad, pero ella se me adelantó:

 _—Syaoran es un buen chico y tú también lo eres, en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo. A pesar de todo… Me gustaría que las cosas entre ustedes resultaran bien_ … — se sinceró.

 _—Entre él y yo no hay nada_ — clarifiqué.

 _—A eso me refiero precisamente… no quiero involucrarme, pero ambos son importantes para mí… y esto se lo dije a él también: si están buscando pasarlo bien, pásenlo bien, si buscan algo más serio, los apoyaré también… pero por favor aclárenlo; no quiero ver lastimado a ninguno de los dos por no estar ambos en la misma frecuencia..._

 _—Mei… yo…_ — intervine en su discurso.

Ella no quiso escucharme y se ocupó de la comida. Supuse que no quería saber nada que la pudiera comprometer. Ella no se iba a entrometer y lo agradecí, así como también fui feliz con volver a comer algo decente y caliente.

Seis días después Mei Ling empezó con contracciones y estas comenzaron a ser más y más constantes, hasta que se volvieron más frecuentes y prolongadas, y yo sólo atiné a llamar a Syaoran, que no tardó en llegar para trasladar a Mei. Estaba un poco histérica, no me gustaba no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, y no sé cómo fue que las cosas se dieron de tal modo que todos terminaron creyendo que éramos una de esas familias modernas y que el bebé tenía dos madres. Me daba igual, fue más impactante ver finalmente al bebé de mi amiga fuera de su útero.

 _—Amiga está bien feo tu hijo_ —, le dije mirando al pequeño ser humano que ella atesoraba en su regazo —, _es como una papa remojada en jugo de betarraga._

Ella se rió por mi comentario, pero actuó como si la hubiese ofendido personalmente. Ambas sabíamos que era verdad, un recién nacido no era lo más lindo del mundo, aunque no fuera socialmente permitido expresarlo.

Ella se quedaría dos días internada y yo me retiré junto con Syaoran, que había llegado tarde y no había alcanzado a entrar en el horario permitido para las visitas.

Esos días había compartido mucho con él y había notado que su presencia no alteraba mi vida, y aunque me gustaba la familiaridad que había alcanzado, de manera proporcional también me asustaba. Ya sabía que él no tenía ninguna relación con esa chica, porque escuché de Mei Ling que él no quería nada que lo atara a quedarse, y el saberlo y que me aliviara más de lo que imaginé, hizo que reconociera finalmente que la razón principal para ir y juntarme con Eriol había sido porque sentí celos. Eriol había sido una vía de escape para no enfrentar mis sentimientos por Syaoran… Cuando él dijo que había dejado de hablarle porque había comenzado a gustarme tuvo toda la razón…

Al bajarme del auto le pedí que entrara a la casa conmigo para entregarle lo que Mei Ling me había encargado. Él había quedado de ir temprano a verla y yo no podría por mi trabajo. Subió conmigo y me acompañó a la habitación de ella. Le entregué el cargador del móvil y su cálida mano y la mía hicieron contacto. Deseé prolongarlo más y no lo solté. Él me miró extrañado por mi desfachatez, pero yo estaba alienada como para notarlo o darle importancia.

 _—Pasa la noche conmigo_ — propuse con miedo de ser rechazada, sin embargo no lamenté decirlo.

Él no contestó de inmediato, aumentando la tensión del momento, y aunque no dejó de tocarme de inmediato, retiró su mano a los pocos segundos.

 _—Lo siento, pero no compliquemos las cosas. Todo funciona bien como está ahora…_ — respondió con caballerosidad.

Esa había sido la primera vez que yo sugería algo y no me había ido bien. Mi orgullo se sentía pisoteado. Asentí y con toda la dignidad del mundo le pedí que cerrara bien la puerta al irse. Me encaminé a la ducha para despejarme. El rechazo no se sentía bien, pero al menos no iba a quedarme en la incertidumbre, yo ya no le gustaba y aunque a mi él sí, al menos ya podía dar vuelta la página. Había hecho las cosas mal y uno no puede salir triunfante de todo y era tan cierto eso de que se aprecian las cosas cuando estas se pierden que estaba avergonzada de ser parte del jodido cliché… tuve que vivirlo para aprenderlo.

Al salir de la ducha casi me da un infarto al encontrarme con Syaoran un poco más allá, preparándose para tomar mi lugar bajo la regadera.

 _—Pero qué diablos… ¡Syaoran!_ — grité espantada

La reacción inmediata fue cubrirme con la toalla todo lo posible. Me sentía expuesta.

Syaoran me ignoró y terminó de desvestirse delante de mis ojos.

 _—¿Estaba bien el agua?_ — interrogó dubitativo.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¡Te habías ido!_ — inquirí confundida.

Entró a la ducha pasando de mí y mis preguntas, ante mi mirada atónita.

 _—Saldré en un momento_ — afirmó.

No entendía su comportamiento, pero por mí que se fuera al demonio. Me dirigí a mi habitación para colocarme pijama cuando apareció Syaoran sólo con una toalla a la cintura, con su cuerpo goteando y mojando el piso.

 _—Voy a pasar la noche contigo, como me lo pediste_ — dijo circunspecto.

Mi corazón se agitó, no obstante seguía lastimada por su rechazo.

 _—Lo siento, pero la oferta ya caducó_ — objeté.

Seguí vistiéndome tratando de aparentar que su presencia no me estaba perturbando como lo hacía. Me sentía más segura representado el papel de personaje obstinado que el de la chica que le gusta un chico y quiere su atención.

 _—De acuerdo, es válido retirar una oferta una vez que no tiene buena llegada, pero también es legítimo mi derecho de pedirte que me digas que ya no quieres mirándome a la cara_ — me desafió.

 _—Retiro lo dicho_ — respondí inexactamente.

 _—¿Qué cosa puntualmente? ¿Lo de pasar la noche juntos? ¿o lo de que retirabas lo que tú llamaste "oferta"?_ _—_ dijo capciosamente.

 _—Vístete y vete_ — le exigí.

Me acerqué a él con la intención de echarlo de mi habitación, pero evité mirarlo todo el tiempo.

 _—¿Tan mal atendida te tiene tu novio que tienes que pedirle a otro que se haga cargo de lo que él no puede manejar?_ — inquirió molesto.

 _—Ya lo sabes, soy insaciable_ — contesté incisivamente.

 _—Lo que es raro es que nunca se le vea por acá_ — evidenció.

 _—Es una persona importante y ocupada_ — justifiqué.

 _—¿Es tan "importante" para ti que estás dispuesta a engañarlo? Permíteme dudarlo_ – dijo inquisitivamente

 _—Escucha, ya dijiste que no. No necesitas hacer este acto de moralidad, vete por donde entraste, ya conoces bien la salida_ — contesté cansada.

 _—¿Y qué harás con la excitación que puedo ver que estás sintiendo?_ — espetó mirando a mis traidores pezones.

 _—¿Excitada? ¿No has pensando en que tal vez sólo tenga frío? y en cualquier caso bien puedo llamar a mi novio…_ _o hacerme cargo yo misma. No necesito a nadie que solucione las cosas por mí_ — declaré.

Entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y por dignidad y obstinación me negué. No quería ceder. Syaoran dirigió su mano y sostuvo entre su índice y su pulgar mi pezón derecho, sensibilizándolo con sus caricias. Lo empujé al reconocer esa sensación conocida en mi entrepierna. También supe en ese momento que el que tenía el control de la situación era él.

 _—¿Cuándo reconocerás que ese sujeto y tú no tienen ninguna relación? No sé quién es, pero no volveré a caer en tu treta nuevamente. Tú estás tan soltera como yo_ — dijo el encarándome.

Inmediatamente pensé en mi amiga y su gran boca, porque tal y como me había dejado saber que Syaoran no tenía novia, no pensé que ella pudiera revelarle lo mismo a él. Sospeché inevitablemente de si lo que me había dicho sobre no inmiscuirse era tan cierto como decía. Mei Ling era demasiado inteligente como para caer esa clase descuido.

 _—¿Mei Ling es doble agente?_ — le pregunté dudosa.

 _—No estoy muy seguro de sus intenciones_ — reconoció él.

Yo que siempre estuve más que convencida, no pude seguir aparentando inmunidad a su cercanía y al bulto que comenzaba a evidenciarse sin problemas a través de la no tan gruesa toalla. Escuché su respiración entrecortada, al mismo tiempo que el débil amarre de la toalla que se sujetaba a su cintura se cayó — o lo soltó tan rápido que no lo vi —y mis ojos se fueron directo a su expuesta y más que dispuesta erección.

 _—Si estás aquí… y así ¿por qué me dijiste que no primero?_ — le pregunté notoriamente afectada por lo que veía.

Por el momento que no obtuve respuesta consideré que quizá no quería contestar a mi pregunta, pero terminé obteniéndola:

 _—No me gusta que se desprendan de mí con esa facilidad; yo también tengo orgullo. A nadie le gusta que lo rechacen…_ — desveló — _y sigo enojado por la forma en la que actuaste después de que nos descubrieran._

Todo el tiempo cuando lo rechazaba nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que a él en realidad le afectara ¿no era eso acaso parte de su carácter? ¿No las trataba así a todas? Súbitamente una palabra vino a mí y el hasta entonces desconocido significado "empatía" comenzó a tener sentido.

 _—No lo volveré a hacer_ — me atreví a prometer.

Él me miró desconfiado y fue cuando tomé la iniciativa y emprendí un camino de besos que se inició a la altura de su pecho húmedo aún por la reciente ducha, y ascendí dirigiéndome a su cuello. Absorbí con gusto las gotas de agua que encontré en el camino, aunque como a él el agua no era algo que me agradara en demasía, pero acepté que en ese momento su inocuo sabor se me estaba haciendo de lo más aceptable. Quería sus labios, pero mi altura no me permitiría lograrlo a menos que él me diera permiso, y no parecía como si estuviera convencido de hacerlo. Una vez que me di cuenta de que no conseguiría con sólo una promesa, decidí que bebería todas las gotas de agua que estuvieran a mi alcance, y descendí acercándome peligrosamente a su miembro. Lo miré desafiante y cuando él cerró los ojos, preparándose para sentirse rodeado por mi cavidad oral, me alejé.

 _—Eso es crueldad_ — determinó él con decepción.

 _—No lo mereces_ — respondí.

Él sonrió y entonces fue que accedió a besarme. Sólo su lengua y la mía fueron las que entraron en contacto en ese beso, si se le podía llamar de esa forma, no hubo labios involucrados y fue jodidamente ardiente.

 _—¿Y ahora que te di lo que querías me darás a mí lo que quiero?_ — me interrogó con esa voz rasposa que adquiría en esas ocasiones.

 _—Ni hablar_ — dictaminé.

 _—¿Por qué?_ — indagó molesto.

 _—Porque no me diste lo que realmente quería_ — evidencié.

 _—¿Y qué es lo que buscas?_ — preguntó curioso.

Volví a acercarme y habiendo recuperado toda la confianza en mí luego de su aclaración sobre el rechazo del que fui víctima, sujeté con firmeza su miembro y lo miré sugerente. Estaba tan duro que podría asegurar que cuando lo solté rebotó.

 _—No traigo conmigo preservativos_ — me informó con seriedad.

Hice como que no lo escuché. Esa era la peor de las noticias que podía recibir en ese momento.

 _—¿Me escuchaste?_ — quiso asegurarse.

 _—Evitaba procesarlo_ — respondí sin ganas.

Sin ser capaz de detenerme sujeté su erección, ya no con el ánimo de imponerme, si no porque quería hacerlo.

 _—Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer sin que tengamos que usar condón_ — contesté.

 _—No he estado con nadie más durante este tiempo_ — reveló él, sorprendiéndome.

 _—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?_ — dije incómoda e insegura hacia dónde quería llegar él.

 _—Estoy limpio_ — aseguró.

No me había hecho la pregunta pero era evidente que una confesión de ese tipo requiere una del mismo calibre como intercambio equivalente, sin embargo yo no quería responderle.

Lo besé y volví a descender por la misma conocida ruta hasta llegar a su tenso miembro y sin dejar de mirarlo, y así, él de pie y yo en una insinuante posición, lo tomé con mi boca, sorprendiéndome nuevamente con lo familiar que me parecía hacérselo. Él se sobresaltó al sentir mi lengua por el contorno de la punta y me concentré en hacerlo sentir bien, esperando que olvidara el tema. Era buena mintiendo, pero prefería no hacerlo y él se alejó cuando notó que mis felaciones se estaban volviendo en exceso peligrosas y es que admitía que no tenía mayores reparos en hacérselo. Me gustaba, pero me encantaba más cuando me lo pedía y yo "reacia" accedía… me hacía bien como mujer oírselo pedir y no dar por hecho que debía hacerlo.

 _—¿Y ese repentino cambio de opinión?_ – consultó dudoso pero complacido a su vez _— Responde tú también… ¿crees que no me di cuenta de tu casi exitosa maniobra de distracción?_

Me levanté y lo miré casi ofendida. No se suponía que me sintiera culpable por haberme juntado con otro hombre, porque no teníamos una relación, pero su mirada y el tono acusador de su voz me hacían sentir como si debiera sentirme mal por ello… me volteé y me sentí afortunada de tener puesto aún mi pijama. No quería contestar…

 _—¿Te gustó?_ — insistió él.

Percibí el enojo contenido en su voz.

 _—Te hice una pregunta_ — reiteró.

Me giré y lo enfrenté. Defendería mi posición… pero todo lo que venía a mi cabeza sonaban más bien a excusas que a una defensa real.

 _—¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Si me gustó estar con otro? ¿Si eres mejor que él? ¿Si me gusto sentir a otra persona tocándome?_ — jugué sabiendo que aquello podía ser peligroso fuego.

 _—¿Lo fue?_ – consultó sin expresión en el rostro.

 _—¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas? ¿Necesitas reafirmar tu hombría? ¿Eres así de básico?_ — lo encaré.

— _Sí_ – respondió categóricamente.

Esa seguridad que demostró con esa respuesta terminó finalmente por derrumbar cualquier resquicio de reticencia hacia él, y estuve por primera vez completamente dispuesta a darle lo que quería.

 _—No_ — respondí ambigua.

 _—¿A qué es respuesta ese "no"?_ — preguntó.

 _—No me gustó estar con otro, no era mejor que tu y no me agradó sentir a alguien más tocándome_ — admití.

Syaoran luego de escucharme me besó tan extasiado y dedicado que me costó seguirle el ritmo. Estaba exigiéndome todo en ese beso y aunque yo estaba dispuesta estaba abrumada por no poder seguirlo, no obstante a él no parecía importarle o siquiera notarlo, y entre beso y beso llegamos a la cama. Él terminó sobre mí, justo como me gustaba, yo ya sin la protección del ahora lamentable pijama.

 _—¿Lo hubieses hecho sin condón con él?_ — buscó averiguar.

Me preguntó mientras sujetaba su firme miembro y me hacía sentirlo, consiguiendo que me humedeciera más de lo que creí alguna vez posible. Él no daba indicios de que fuera a dejar de interrogarme sobre lo que había hecho, y entonces revelé la verdad completa, porque hasta ese minuto él creía que había pasado algo que no en realidad no llegó a concretarse.

 _—Syaoran… no llegué a tener sexo con él_ — clarifiqué

Desvié la mirada y continué… quería que él lo supiera y no tuviera dudas; esperaba que me creyera, porque era la verdad.

 _—No desmiento que hice todo lo demás…_ — reconocí.

Él refunfuño.

 _—Pero hasta el día de hoy no he estado con nadie más que tú_ — terminé de hablar.

Lo sentí finalmente penetrarme y necesité ver la expresión en su rostro, él estaba con los ojos cerrados. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y más rápidos de lo habitual, podía ver que nuestro encuentro no iba a durar mucho. Lo sentía más excitado de lo usual y no me equivoqué, él terminó poco después. Sentí nuevamente esa cálida sensación dentro de mí. Él sabía que yo no había acabado y sin tardar se acomodó a mi lado y con su boca buscó mi pezón derecho, con su mano izquierda me sujetaba el pecho del mismo lado y con su mano derecha me hizo acabar después de un trabajo manual muy bien hecho. Terminé contrayéndome violentamente y sin nada de energía.

En algún momento de la noche fui yo quien despertó a Syaoran para otra ronda… y dos meses más tarde supuse que nunca sabría con precisión en cuál de esas dos oportunidades fue en la que me convertí en "el cascarón de una nueva vida"…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero sepan disculpar tantos días sin actualizar, pero la verdad es que he estado totalmente sin inspiración y a veces es mejor abstenerse, pero finalmente terminó saliendo un capítulo más largo de lo que nunca estimé.**

 **A esta historia le quedan como mucho dos o tres capítulos, asi que espero que me digan cómo les parece que está evolucionando... muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Misifuz:** ¡Hola! Disculpa que no te respondiera en el capítulo anterior, pero fanfiction tuve en ese tiempo muchos errores y no me salía tu review… de hecho ni notificación llegó al correo. Ojalá sigas leyendo esta historia y me dejes saber si sigues tan enamorada de Syaoran jajajaja

 **Estefire:** ¡Hola! En esta oportunidad tardé más en actualizar… ¡Lo siento! Ojalá y te siga gustando la historia… ¡muchos saludos!

 **Camili:** Tardé un montón… espero que te guste este capítulo… he escrito demasiado que cualquier pregunta siéntete libre de hacérmela de manera directa a donde tú ya sabes, por esta oportunidad. Ojalá te guste ;)

 **Kimi Deathberry** : Bueno Sakura lo hizo y no con Eriol jajajaja. ¿Te sigue doliendo el "kokoro"? jajajja mil saludos y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional :D

: ¿Sigues china? Ajajjaja me dio risa esa expresión. Ojalá te guste como se va desarrollando la historia y gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión. Muchos saludos.

 **sslove:** tienes toda la razón al ser paranoica, hay mucho mensaje ambiguo ahí, estoy de acuerdo en eso.  
-Tomoyo no creo que llegue a ocupar el lugar de Mei, es muy posible que se haga un lugar entre ellas. Pronto se conocerán Mei y Tomoyo.  
-Sí, ¿cierto? Muchos años ahí en el aire la "relación" y era un tema que debía resolverse. ¿Te agradó como lidió Sakura con eso al final?  
-Ese lugar de perfecto no tenía nada jajajaja, asqueroso, por lo demás.

Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, espero seguirlos recibiendo. Saludos.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** Sakura y Eriol tenían su historia, de hecho por esa misma historia fue que partió todo y terminó conociendo a Syaoran. Mei Ling sabe hacerse escuchar jajajaja. Gracias por tu preocupación y dejarme un mensaje privado al ver que no llegaban los reviews, en esas fechas fanfiction estaba experimentando muchas fallas y aunque marcaba que llegaban estos no aparecían, se ha solucionado, pero agradecí infinitamente el detalle. Gracias.

 **Lilac:** ¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, y por el cumplido, por supuesto.  
Es difícil atreverse a darle papeles nuevos a los personajes porque como bien dices hay canones bien marcados, y la verdad esta como un poco saturado y prefiero que recuerden mi historia por mala y distinta a que guste mucho pero que no puedan diferenciarla de cualquier otra que hayan leído… tu review fue muy significativo para mi autoestima aspirante a escritor. Infinitas gracias… espero también seguir sabiendo qué opinas sobre cómo evoluciona esto. Gracias.

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	9. Sí, definitivamente me gustas

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura y Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: OOC**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Sí, definitvamente me gustas**

Era ya la tercera vez que escuchaba al hijo de Mei Ling llorar en un transcurso de una hora. Miré el reloj y todavía faltaba para tener que levantarme… y eso no había dejado de pasar en las últimas dos semanas. Estaba honestamente cansada de escuchar llantos, y recordaría a mí misma ligarme las trompas para no tener que sufrir el calvario de tener un niño llorando sin que aparentemente hubiesen explicaciones. El hijo de Mei Ling cumpliría dos meses en un par de días y su apariencia había mejorado considerablemente, ya se le podía apreciar como un pequeño ser humano y no un muñeco muy mal hecho. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con él… era el hijo de mi mejor amiga y vivía en mi casa, pero me costaba verlo todavía. Existía, estaba ahí, pero no sentía nada especial por él, sin embargo yo si le gustaba a él, y Mei Ling había descubierto que conmigo dejaba de llorar… nunca debí tomarlo en primer lugar… fastidiada y frustrada por el mal dormir que hace días estaba padeciendo, entré en la habitación de Mei Ling, le quité el mocoso llorón de los brazos, me acosté en su cama y lo dejé sobre mi pecho, y el bebé por arte de magia se detuvo. Mi amiga estaba llorando junto con él, sólo que menos sonaramente y con sus ojos acuosos me lo agradeció.

Había aceptado que me gustaba Syaoran y no perdí tiempo en hacérselo saber. Empezamos una relación que sabíamos que terminaría el día en que él se marchara, porque se lo dije claramente: yo no iba a sobrellevar una relación a larga distancia. Él no se lo tomó bien en un comienzo, pero dos días después llegó y lo aceptó. Syaoran era oficialmente mi novio y no tenía idea de qué es lo que se supone que se esperaba de mí siendo la novia de alguien, pero de él yo sólo esperaba fidelidad y sexo, sin embargo no esperaba que por añadidura me fuera a buscar a mi trabajo casi todos los días, ni que me acompañara a comprar mercadería, ni que fuera por mí a la farmacia cuando necesitaba algo o que simplemente que cuando le dijera que quería algo de la cocina y fuera él por mi tener que pedírselo… era reconfortante tener a alguien que me acompañara en cosas tan poco trascendentales como otras más importantes. Por otro lado habían cosas que a mí no se me ocurrían con naturalidad, pero él tenía paciencia y me las explicaba, y trataba de mejorar día a día y al parecer él estaba conforme con mi esfuerzo. Aún trataba desesperadamente de que él no fuera totalmente necesario en mi vida, pero él se esmeraba en demostrarme que no era necesario mi ahínco, no dándose cuenta de que me dejaría defectuosa una vez que se marchara, porque era inminente… él se iría en unos meses, y me era imposible cerrar los ojos a esa verdad.

Llegué a mi trabajo y me encontré con una escena que no esperaba ver: Yue estaba junto a mi hermano. Él me vio y solo me dirigió un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. No veía a mi hermano hacía tanto tiempo que había olvidado lo nerviosa que me ponía tenerlo cerca… y ese sentimiento de añoranza del pasado que me despertaba en cada oportunidad.

 _—¿No me preguntarás qué era lo que él estaba haciendo acá?_ — preguntó Yue.

 _—No son mi problema los asuntos de mi jefe_ — respondí.

En el fondo me moría de ganas de saber que se traían esos dos… no podía ser nada bueno.

 _—¿Ya te da lo mismo que tu hermano sea gay?_ — consulté.

 _—¿Y a ti?_ — contraatacó él.

 _—No es como si fuera mi problema_ — dije sabionda.

 _—Hoy nada es tu problema, ¿no?_ — consultó él un poco molesto.

 _—¿Qué puedo decir? Me está yendo bien_ — respondí con orgullo.

 _—Sí, eso parece. Eso pasa cuando le extraes la vitalidad a la gente más joven_ — dijo él.

 _—¿Tienes algo que decirme?_ — inquirí.

 _—Asalta cunas_ — me insultó.

Me reí, era cierto después de todo. Yue me interrogó sobre quién era el que me iba a buscar a diario y le conté; quizás debí guardarme el detalle de la edad…

 _—Ya dime qué hacía Touya acá_ — solté de pronto.

 _—Quiere que me reconcilie con mi hermano_ — dijo con pesar.

 _—Da lo mismo lo que prefiera tu hermano ¿no? Después de todo el culo es de él_ — dije soez.

 _—Das por hecho que tu hermano es el activo_ — dijo él con desdén.

 _—¿Es que te cabe alguna duda?_ — dije con seguridad.

Yue salió indignado por mi comentario y a mí sólo me causaba gracia que le molestara tanto. La homosexualidad de Touya me tomó completamente por sorpresa, porque mi hermano no parecía del tipo convencional de gay, pero después comprendí que mi hermano no era que prefiriera los hombres por sobre las mujeres, porque había tenido muchas novias; mi hermano se enamoraba de la persona, era un pansexual.

Mei Ling odiaba a Tomoyo y eso me había traído varios dolores de cabeza, porque no podía comprender por qué mi amiga tenía que ser tan desagradable con ella cuando iba de visita, aun si no le caía bien no había necesidad de hacerla sentir incómoda. No comprendía la antipatía de ella, hasta que Tomoyo me dijo que era porque temía que ella la alejara de mi… como si no hubiese intentado deshacerme de ella antes sin haber podido lograrlo… por lo que cuando ese noche llegué y me las encontré conversando como si nada hubiese pasado, traté de no exteriorizar mi conmoción y actué como si esa fuera la escena más familiar de la vida… busqué al bebé con la mirada y comprendí lo que había pasado: Tomoyo la había comprado con lo que de seguro ambas pensaban que era lo más encantador existente como ropa de bebé… vomité de los colores del arcoíris.

Faltaban tres semanas para el viaje de Syaoran, y por más que traté de parecer impávida, cada día se me hacía más difícil imaginar no tenerlo en mi vida. Era un año que él estaría afuera y si lo pensaba con detenimiento no era tanto tiempo, trataba de acompañarlo en los trámites relacionado con el viaje con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero a medida que se acercaba la fecha el vacío en mi estómago se hacía más y más grande y sólo lograba compensarlo atiborrándome de chocolate y sospechaba que me convertiría en una bola de chocolate de seguir sintiéndome así de extraña, me sentía ansiosa y miedosa. Había costado un montón darle espacio en mi vida a Syaoran, y ahora él se iba a ir, dejando un espacio más grande del que le había dado en un comienzo.

El domingo por la mañana recibí una llamada de un teléfono que no conocía; usualmente no lo contestaba, pero ese día me encontró completamente desprevenida. Syaoran dormía a mi lado y se despertó cuando de golpe me levante al reconocer la voz del otro lado y comencé a caminar inquieta por mi habitación, aun después de colgar la llamada.

 _—¿Qué pasa Sakura?_ — preguntó él preocupado.

 _—Era mi madre_ — revelé.

 _—¿Tu madre?_ — dijo él con sorpresa

 _—Sí…_ — confirmé.

Se quedó callado, al parecer él no sabía que yo tenía más familia; no sabía si agradecerle a Mei Ling el que respetara mi intimidad u odiarla por no ahorrarme ese incómodo momento.

 _—Mi madre y mi padre se separaron… ella se fue junto con mi hermano y bueno… no hemos estado en contacto por años_ — le expliqué.

 _—_ _¿Está bien si te pregunto la razón_? — dijo el dudoso.

Me acerqué a él un poco conmovida de que fuera tan respetuoso con mi espacio personal.

 _—No tienes que preguntarme si puedes hacerlo, sólo hazlo_ — expuse.

Syaoran me miró sonriente y tomándome bruscamente de mi pijama hizo que nuestros labios se encontraran sin que yo lo viera venir.

 _—Soy una decepción para mi madre porque elegí quedarme con mi padre… no soy nada de lo que ella esperaba que fuera_ — le dije con un dejo de tristeza.

 _—¿Y qué esperaba que fueras?_ — consultó dubitativo.

 _—No estoy segura, nunca me lo dijo… pero si sé porque mi hermano no me soporta…_ — relaté.

 _—¿Tienes también un hermano?_ — preguntó asombrado.

 _—Uno mayor_ — aclaré.

 _—¿Y por qué te odia tu hermano?_ — quiso averiguar.

 _—Porque no soy nadie… porque no haré nada de mi vida; porque viví bajo el alero de mi padre sin hacer nada más que vivir a sus expensas_ — declaré.

Él se quedó callado y me abrazó por un largo rato. Quizás él pensaba que aquello me afectaba, pero hacía rato que no. No era que no lo pensara a veces, pero al igual que las cicatrices las ves y se sabe que se tuvo un accidente, pero no vives recordándolo o pendiete de ellas una vez que estas sanan.

 _—Tu padre falleció hace meses ya y sigues viva ¿no?_ — quiso demostrar que estaba equivocada.

 _—Porque él me dejó esta casa y también algunos otros bienes a los que Touya renunció. Tal vez si mi padre estuviera vivo yo seguiría como ellos creen que sigo siendo_ — confesé apagadamente.

 _—¿Crees que has cambiado?_ — interpeló él.

 _—En esencia sigo siendo la misma, pero me he visto obligada a hacer cosas que no hubiese hecho antes de no haber sido así_ — acepté — _mi padre y yo teníamos una relación cercana pero a la vez distante…_

— _A veces hay cosas que catalizan el cambio; yo no sé si sería el mismo si mis padres no hubiesen muerto hace muchos años atrás… el punto es que no importa lo que fuiste, si no lo que vas a hacer en el futuro. No tiene sentido que no tengas una relación con tu familia si esta existe_ — habló él condescendientemente.

Lo besé yo ardorosa y satisfecha de oírlo hablar sin emitir juicios sobre mi relación con mi familia, solo dando su opinión neutral.

 _—¿Crees en las relaciones a larga distancia Syaoran?_ — deseé saber de pronto.

Él se quedó callado y me miró dudoso.

 _—¿Estás pensando en qué pasará nosotros?_ — dilucidó él.

 _—Un poco_ — reconocí.

 _—No lo sé… quisiera decirte que creo en ellas, proponerte que demos todo de nosotros, esperando que vaya a funcionar; un año no es tanto tiempo ¿verdad?_ — sostuvo él — _pero… ¿qué pasaría si en el transcurso de ese año tú conoces a alguien o las circunstancias cambian? ¿qué hay si quiero quedarme a terminar mis estudios allá? No quiero nunca pensar que te sientes atada a mi o que le debemos explicaciones al otro por decisiones que se toman pensando en el futuro... Una relación a distancia puede ser como estar arrastrando un muerto contigo…_

Sentí como si una viga se hubiese caído justo en mi pecho sin que hubiese advertido el peligro.

 _—No te comprendí en un principio cuando aceptaste salir conmigo hasta el día que partiera, pero ahora lo hago y hasta ese día no voy a reprimirme, voy a dar todo de mí para que nos quedemos con los mejores recuerdos el uno del otro… pero después de ese día creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos, y si por las casualidades de la vida nos reencontramos y seguimos gustándonos nos lo replanteemos_ — manifestó.

Si dijera que no me dolió escucharlo hablar así, estaría mintiendo. Había imaginado que él me diría que sí, que lucháramos por lo nuestro… que él estaba interesado en mi como para al menos intentarlo… y de todas las cosas que había imaginado, la posibilidad de que él extendiera su periodo de tiempo en el extranjero y terminara sus estudios allá, nunca fue una. Y fue la primera vez que sentí los cuatro años que nos llevábamos se interponían, porque yo había cumplido un año más ya; él ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios. Él era menor y tenía otros intereses…

 _—Tienes razón_ — respondí con una sonrisa.

Comprendí que siendo yo misma la que había puesto fecha de caducidad a nuestra relación, había terminado siento yo la más involucrada en ella.

 _—Quizás cuando vuelvas, y considerando mi edad, yo ya esté casada y con hijos_ — bromeé.

 _—O cuando vuelva Mei Ling y tú habran reconocido que lo que se esconde entre ustedes es en realidad tensión sexual y que Joushiro en realidad es tu hijo_ — agregó él.

 _—Muy gracioso… muy gracioso_ — contesté — _No me agradan los bebés._

 _—A mí tampoco_ — reconoció él.

Me levanté y fui al baño. Tomé una larga ducha y me vestí; ese día mi madre me había invitado a su casa almorzar. Me había dicho que llevara a mi novio (o novia, había tenido la sutileza de darme a entender que no le importaba) si quería… pero yo deseé ir sola y no le extendí la invitación a Syaoran, quien insistió en ir a dejarme.

 _—Te vengo a buscar… tú sólo llámame, vendré por ti_ — ofreció con amabilidad.

Le dije que lo haría, pero supe que no lo iba a llamar en ese mismo instante. Iba a empezar a tomar distancia, preparándome para lo que se avecinaba.

 _—¿Quién era ese?_ — preguntó mi hermano que llegaba a la casa cargando unas bolsas.

 _—Nadie que te importe_ — contesté.

 _—¿Tienes novio?_ — insistió Touya.

 _—Sí_ — respondí secamente.

 _—Quién lo diría… pensé que morirías virgen y sola_ — comentó desagradable.

 _—Tu solo muere gay y sin descendencia_ — rebatí con enojo.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos furiosos y como si fuéramos enemigos declarados, y sin que nada se moviera en los alrededores la tensión aumentó, y súbitamente la puerta se abrió y vi salir a mi madre de ella, acercándose a mí con cautela y haciendo que olvidara la absurda disputa con Touya.

 _—Sakura…_ — dijo ella.

El tono de voz que usó me recordó un poco al condescendiente que usaba conmigo cuando estaba enferma de pequeña. Sentí algo raro.

 _—Mamá…_ — repliqué.

El momento fue un poco frío porque yo no sabía cómo debía actuar… habían pasado años desde que la había visto la última vez y sin embargo ella lucía tal y como esa vez que no quise despedirme de ella cuando se fue de la casa pregonando que ya se le había acabado el amor por mi padre.

 _—Pasa por favor_ — solicitó con una sonrisa.

La casa era extrañamente similar en la decoración a la mía… no comprendía cómo podía se eso posible.

Mamá me habló de su vida y supe que no estaba con nadie, vivía sola, trabajaba en una consulta médica y se encontraba bien de salud. Me di cuenta de que me sentí bien de poder contarle que trabajaba y que tenía una relación, como una persona normal. Lo que ella y mi hermano nunca esperaron de mí. Lo malo fue cuando nos fuimos a sentar para almorzar.

 _—Esto era tu favorito de niña_ — dijo ella feliz.

La visión de aquella lasagna me dejó anhelante de probarla; habían pasado al menos seis años desde que había comido algo hecho por mi madre y además se veía delicioso, sin embargo la visión no se acercaba a lo que me hacía sentir el olor y es que se me estaba haciendo difícil soportarlo. Siempre había sido muy sensible con los olores y esa cosa olía a rayos.

 _—Hija, ¿estás bien?_ — consultó mi madre al verme.

 _—Sí_ — respondí.

No podía creer que me estuviera sintiendo mal ante un plato que evidentemente ella se había esmerado en hacer especialmente para mí.

 _—¿Sakura?_ — habló mi hermano.

Había podido soportarlo apenas sin haberlo probado, pero una vez habiéndolo hecho no pude tolerarlo.

 _ _—_ Baño_ – verbalicé apenas.

 _—A tu derecha, la primera puerta del pasillo_ — respondió mi madre perpleja.

Vomité hasta lo que no había comido aún. Me sentía horrible, física y psicológicamente… no podía creer que el día en que me reuniera con mi madre fuera el mismo en el que como nunca me enfermara del estómago… de seguro habían sido esos chocolates demás que tragué anoche cuando Syaoran se había quedado dormido…

Salí después de asegurarme que no quedara nada en mi cuerpo, sintiéndome mejor, al menos físicamente.

 _—Lo lamento tanto mamá_ — le dije avergonzada.

 _—No te preocupes_ – dijo ella tranquila — _tus gustos no han cambiado ¿no?_

 _—No… me sigue gustando la lasagna_ — respondí.

 _—Sí… eso imaginé_ — dijo con una mirada extraña.

 _—¿Y Touya?_ — consulté al no verlo.

— _Fue a la farmacia_ — me informó seria.

 _—No era necesario, de seguro me sentiré mejor pronto_ — me sentí culpable.

 _—No estoy tan segura de eso_ — dudó.

No comprendí su comentario, pero cuando Touya no mucho después volvió con una bolsa comprendí a que se refería.

 _—Ve al baño y lleva esto contigo_ — me pasó toda la bolsa _— trata con las dos para estar seguros._

Miré el contenido de la bolsa y no creo nunca haberme sentido más acalorada en la vida. Eran dos pruebas de embarazo caseras.

 _—¡Pero yo no…!_ — intenté hablar.

 _—¿Tú no qué? Por favor, que no tienes trece años para avergonzarte así… tienes novio y aunque te cuides no importa si no te abstienes_ — dijo ella con naturalidad.

Estaba abochornada como no creía haberlo estado nunca, estaba yo sentada en el baño en la casa de mi madre, tratando de orinar en unos palitos tal como decían las instrucciones que nunca en mi vida había leído.

 _—¿Todo bien allá?_ — consultó mi madre.

 _—Sí…_ — dije apenas.

Diez minutos más tarde salí llorando. Una podía haber salido mal… pero no las dos; ambas positivas. No tuve que decirle a mi madre nada, ella me abrazó tan pronto salí.

— _¡No quería mamá! ¡yo no lo había planeado así! No quiero esto…_ — lloriqueé

— _Cálmate un poco, es la primera impresión_ — me consoló.

— _¡No soporto los bebés! Huelen mal, son demandantes, requieren tiempo, salen por la vagina… lloran mamá ¡toda la noche lloran!_ — dije con asco y temor.

Estaba haciendo un berrinche a mis veintiséis años sobre cuánto odiaba estar esperando un bebé, pero no importaba cuando llorara y detestara la idea, porque ya estaba ahí.

 _—Sakura, escúchame… esas pruebas son efectivas hasta cierto punto, pero debes hacerte una prueba de sangre si quieres estar segura. Siempre pueden ser falsos positivos_ — me recomendó ella.

 _—De seguro no llorabas así mientras hacías ese bebé_ — soltó mi hermano.

 _—De seguro ese lubricante con sabor a fresas que salía en la boleta que dejaste en la bolsa tendrá un buen uso hoy_ — lo contradije.

La cara de Touya se contrajo de rabia y sin embargo aquello no lo sentí como una victoria. Tenía algo más importante en qué pensar.

 _—Basta ustedes dos. Touya deja de molestarla. Sakura, la vida sexual de tu hermano a nadie le importa_ — espetó con firmeza.

Había salido de mi casa con la intención de reencontrarme con mi familia… no con la convicción de que pronto yo tendría una propia…

 _—Mañana ven a mí a trabajo, yo te conseguiré la orden y que te lo hagan de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?_ — propuso ella.

Asentí esperanzada de que tuviera mi madre razón y las pruebas fueran de mala calidad y fueran sólo falsas alarmas. Quería creerlo. Mi madre lo tomó con completa calma, más que yo, por supuesto, porque después de eso no conseguí concentrarme en nada más.

 _—Touya ve a dejar a tu hermana por favor_ — le pidió mi madre.

Aunque tuve la impresión de que sonó más a mandato.

 _—Nos vemos mañana, Sakura… Descansa_ — se despidió.

En el auto con mi hermano fue todavía peor, no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado conmigo. Mi vida era mía ¿qué le importaba si me pasaba la vida jugando Play Station?

 _—¿Tienes algún problema con que sea gay?_ — preguntó él de pronto y directo.

Estaba abstraída mirando el paisaje, pensando en las infinitas posibilidades que mañana tendría que sopesar en caso de que las cosas se volvieran difíciles… Syaoran se iría, él era menor, él no tenía su vida resuelta… todavía le quedaba por experimentar ¿cómo lo iba a atar a mí de esa manera? Él dijo que no quería ataduras… yo muy metida en mis pensamientos y repentinamente mi hermano sale con eso.

 _—Me importa una mierda si eres gay o si te gusta dar o que te den_ — le dije mordaz.

 _—¿Por qué respondes así_? — preguntó descolocado.

 _—Porque te has empeñado en decirme cosas desagradables toda mi vida y justo ahora, en este momento de mi vida no lo necesito. Si me siento atacada yo ataco también_ — le expliqué.

 _—¿No quieres ser madre?_ — preguntó lo que se supone no se le pregunta a una mujer.

 _—No_ — respondí honesta.

 _—¿Si sabes que hay opciones, verdad? No es el fin…_ — dijo él cauteloso.

 _—Ni hablar… no soy tan abierta de mente como para sopesar esas posibilidades_ — acepté.

El silencio volvió a llenar todos los espacios, pero había dejado de ser desagradable.

 _—No me importa si eres gay o heterosexual, en serio me da igual_ — dije finalmente — _¿Mamá y tú han estado bien?_

 _—Sí_ – respondió simplemente — _Mamá te ha extrañado._

Me quedé callada, no sabía qué responder. Si bien los había extrañado, nunca me dediqué demasiado a pensar en ellos… creía que eran ellos los que no me querían a mí en sus ejemplares vidas.

 _—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sakura. Discúlpame por haber sido demasiado duro contigo_ — pidió Touya seriamente — _Nunca me ha avergonzado ser tu hermano._

Sus palabras fueron suficientes como para sacarme unas lágrimas, sutiles, pero lágrimas al fin y al cabo.

 _—Tenemos una vida para compensarnos los malos ratos_ — respondí.

 _—Sí…_ — estuvo de acuerdo él.

 _—Ya llegamos…_ — avisó él.

 _—Sí…_ — contesté.

 _—Algún día preséntame a tu novio_ — requirió.

 _—Y tú el tuyo_ — respondí.

El bufó y comprendí que no era así como lo llamaba. Luego lo averiguaría.

 _—Ya conoces a su hermano_ — respondió él.

 _—No hay muchas cosas buenas que decir de él…_ — bromeé.

— _Su hermano es todo lo contrario_ — me contó tímido.

 _—Un encanto de persona, en ese caso_ — contesté sonriendo.

Touya sonrió.

— _Mañana avísame como va todo ¿está bien?_ — solicitó sincero.

 _—Sí_ — respondí.

 _—Es en serio… para lo que sea llámame_ — ofreció.

Y le creí en ese momento que él estaría para mí desde ese día.

Entré en la casa y me encontré con Mei Ling mirando a su hijo embelesada. No creo haber visto esa mirada en ella jamás en la vida. Miré al bebé, miré mi vientre y no me imaginaba que algo como eso pudiera estar viviendo dentro de mí.

 _—¿Te fue bien?_ — me interrogó Mei Ling.

 _—Sí… todo bien_ — contesté rápidamente

 _—¿Sí? Qué bueno…_ — dijo contenida. Quería saber detalles.

 _—Gracias…_ — hice como que no me di cuenta.

 _—He estado pensando un poco y creo que es hora de nos vayamos a nuestra propia casa_ — dijo Mei Ling al verme pasar

Por favor… no más emociones ese día.

 _—¿Pero por qué?_ — inquirí.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras medio derrotada cuando escuche a mi amiga hablar con algo que distinguí como tristeza.

 _—Es solo que creo que he importunado tu vida lo suficiente. Me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado y siento que estoy abusando_ — expuso.

 _—Mei Ling escucha, de verdad este no es el momento para hablar de esto; si bien ha sido agotador hasta cierto punto, la convivencia ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba en un comienzo. ¿Quieres esperar un poco más para hablar de esto? No te estoy echando y yo comprendo que en algún momento se tendrán que ir; sólo que por favor… no ahora_ — requerí implorante.

Mi amiga me quedó mirando con extrañeza pero de seguro me encontraba en un estado tal que ella percibió que lo mejor que podía hacer por mí era dejarme subir a la soledad que sólo me brindaba mi habitación.

 _—Por favor no quiero llamadas ni visitas. Sin excepción_ — imploré.

Aquello tenía implícito el mensaje de _"ni siquiera Syaoran"_ y ella asintió.

Mi cama olía a él y me dio rabia. No quería saber nada de él en ese momento y me fui a la habitación de mi padre, que Mei Ling mantenía impecable y sin aromas que me recordaran a nadie a quien no quisiera tener presente en esa oportunidad. Lleve las manos hacia mi vientre y yo lo supe en ese momento, que no importaba cuantas pruebas me hicieran mañana, yo ya sabía el resultado. Debí haberlo notado, porque tuve mis sospechas hacía un mes cuando mi menstruación se retrasó unos días, siendo que no era habitual que sucediera, pero dejé de preocuparme cuando me llegó, aunque había notado que había sido más corta que las otras, pero le resté importancia. También estaba mi casi inexplicable necesidad de chocolates con rellenos que nunca me habían gustado antes. Quizás había habido más señales y yo no los había sabido interpretar y eso que incluso había visto programas donde exponían que las mujeres llegaban a la sala de parto sin siquiera saber que esperaban un bebé con anterioridad y yo me había preguntado cómo había sido posible, pero si no hubiese sido porque mi madre lo sospechó yo hubiese seguido como si nada… No quería ser madre, no me sentía preparada; no quería dejar de dormir hasta la hora que quisiera, de hacer lo que estimara conveniente. A duras penas y podía con mi vida como estaba ¿cómo iba a poder responsabilizarme de otra totalmente dependiente? ¿Y qué le iba a decir a Syaoran? Nuestra relación iba a terminar en poco tiempo más ¿cómo iba a llegar y decirle: "oye no nos cuidamos y como consecuencia serás padre"? Me puse en su lugar y yo me odiaría a mí misma por haber sido la que lo sujetara del tobillo. Económicamente podía sustentarlo, sin duda…pero y todo lo demás ¿podría dárselo una persona tan incompleta como yo? No soportaba el bebé de Mei Ling al punto de nunca haberlo llamado por su nombre, odiaba oírlo llorar y ni siquiera hablar de las arcadas que me daban los pañales sucios… apenas si me consideraba apta para cuidar a un gato que ni siquiera quería ser cuidado…

En algún momento con mis cavilaciones me quedé dormida y no recuerdo haber soñado nada esa noche, pero si recordé lo temprano que me levanté en la mañana, cuando más tarde con resultado en mano se confirmaba lo que yo tan pronto sospeché supe.

No podía pensar en nada, todas las decisiones que había tomado el día anterior anteponiéndome en un caso u otro, no tenían sentido ahora que ya no habían dudas acerca de mi estado: estaba embarazada. Arrugué el papel y me recosté sobre mi escritorio.

 _—¿Kinomoto_? — escuché.

Me levanté sin reconocer la voz que me hablaba y me encontré con una compañera de trabajo que me avisaba que Yue había estado buscándome.

 _—¿Qué es eso de andar enviando gente a buscarme? Si lo hubieses intentado siquiera me habrías encontrado en mi escritorio, como siempre_ — me expresé molesta.

 _—No estás de buen humor hoy ¿no?_ — se percató él.

 _—No_ — negué de plano.

 _—¿Te pasó algo?_ — curioseó.

 _—Estoy embarazada_ — solté de golpe.

 _—¿Estabas esperando firmar el contrato definitivo para embarazarte?_ — dijo sagaz.

 _—Si, Yue. Es justo como lo planeé. Acabo de revelar mi golpe maestro_ — contesté harta.

 _—Asi que no es planificado…_ —concluyó.

 _—No molestes_ — le pedí.

 _—_ _Bueno, todavía puedo sacarte el sudor. No esperes que sea considerado contigo porque decidiste colaborar con el planeta y procrear_ – respondió indiferente.

 _—No lo hagas_ — odiaba la idea de ser tratada distinto — _¿para qué me buscabas?_

 _—¿Aceptarías ser mi cita para el reencuentro con mi pasivo hermano?_ — dijo con hastío.

Sonreí por cómo se había referido a su hermano. Él de verdad estaba tratando.

 _—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?_ — averigüé.

 _—Porque creí que tendría sobrinos, que mis hijos tendrían primos…_ — habló con pesar.

 _—Yo pensé que tú eras un ser asexual_ — exclamé fingiendo sorpresa.

Yue levantó su dedo del medio en un gesto poco adecuado para una oficina, pero tan pronto lo mostró lo escondió.

 _—No sé, es extraño… pero quiero más a mi hermano que a mis quizás insostenibles prejuicios_ — suspiró con pesadez.

 _—Eso es más maduro de lo que nunca pensé que serías_ — reconocí — _¿cuándo?_

 _—Te diré en cuanto lo sepa. Gracias… no sé si podría hacerlo solo_ — admitió.

 _—No te preocupes, yo también quería conocer al novio de mi_ _hermano_ — sonreí.

Observé como se sensibilizó cuando dije _"novio"_ pero oculté la risa.

Syaoran me estaba llamando por tercera vez en el día. Anoche lo había intentado dos veces. Pensar en él me crispaba los nervios y de tan solo imaginar que lo vería utilicé mi buena relación con Yue para conseguir salir veinte minutos antes.

 _—Por favor_ — le rogué.

 _—¿Problemas en el paraíso?_ — me tomó el pelo.

— _¿Quieres ir solo a encontrarte con ellos?_ — dije mirando mis uñas indiferente.

 _—Solo vete_ — me permitió.

No deseaba volver a casa aún. Mi madre me dijo que podía ir a la suya cuando quisiera pero no me sentía completamente cómoda con eso, así que decidí ir a ver a Tomoyo.

 _—¡No! ¿Y qué piensas hacer?_ — me preguntó cuándo le conté todo.

 _—Vine con la esperanza de que me pudieras ayudar_ — musité.

 _—Lo siento, no lo sé. Además de apoyarte en lo que decidas y estar contigo cuando me necesites no sé qué más hacer por ti; esa es completamente tu decisión_ — se desentendió de mi drama.

Ella tenía razón, yo sólo estaba esperando ganar tiempo que en realidad no tenía para hacer lo que debía hacer.

 _—¡Qué emoción! Una pequeña Sakura_ — gritó emocionada.

Ciertamente ella estaba más feliz que yo. Mientras balbuceaba cómo quería vestirla… como si la fuera a dejar.

Al llegar a casa no me sorprendió encontrarme con Syaoran y Mei Ling en la cocina. Él mecía con el pie la carriola del bebé sin demasiado entusiasmo. Suspiré.

Él al verme se levantó y casi me da un beso delante de mi amiga, pero lo detuve. Aquello estaba completamente fuera de discusión y Syaoran lo sabía.

 _—Te llamé_ — me informó.

 _—Tengo problemas con el teléfono móvil_ — me excusé.

 _—¿Lo llevo a que te lo arreglen?_ — se ofreció.

 _—No te preocupes, lo haré yo_ — desestimé su ayuda.

 _—¿Tienes hambre?_ — consultó mi amiga.

 _—No, tengo trabajo que hacer. Si me disculpan_ — decliné.

No podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

Mei Ling me dirigió una mirada cuestionadora y yo sólo me encogí de hombros. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Syaoran a modo de despedida y le hice un gesto a mi compañera de casa.

Anhelaba una ducha con la vida, sentirme bañada de agua cálida y reconfortante y mientras tomaba esa ansiada ducha miré mi vientre aún sin ninguna clase de diferencia aun y por más que traté de ver algo a través no fue posible ¿Cómo iba a serlo? ¿Cómo iba a poder confiar que algo que saliera de mi pudiera ser algo bueno? Me permití llorar una última vez bajo el agua, porque había decidido dejar de recriminarme por el hecho de estar esperando un bebé; era una adulta ya y yo sabía desde un comienzo lo que hacía, nadie me obligó.

Salí de la ducha que había sido un poco más larga de lo convencional, y me dirigí a mi habitación y mientras caminaba esos pasos pensé en que tal vez sería bueno que me cambiara a la habitación que había sido de mi padre, esa tenía baño propio y era más grande, además el bebé iba a necesitar su propio espacio… y al abrir la habitación me encontré con Syaoran sentado en mi cama.

 _—Pensé que nos habíamos despedido abajo_ — hablé.

 _—¿Estás enojada conmigo?_ — consultó en un tono un poco grave.

 _—Creo que no estoy llevando demasiado bien el hecho que te vas a ir… tal vez es bueno que tomemos un poco de distancia a partir de_ _ahora_ — expresé sin saber si era eso lo que quería o no.

 _—Si hubiese sabido que íbamos a estar juntos nunca hubiese postulado a esa beca_ — confesó.

Mi corazón sufrió una punzada de dolor.

 _—Da lo mismo, las cosas como son ahora_ — dije — _si fuéramos adivinos viviríamos esperando las cosas que sabemos que nos van a pasar sin vivir realmente._

 _—¿No quieres estar conmigo ahora? Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría… lo comprendería… pero no me gusta que no me respondas o seas indiferente; prefiero que seas clara conmigo_ — desembrolló él.

Él hablaba de sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad…

 _—No sé lo que quiero_ — contesté en ese momento — _me siento perdida._

Syaoran me abrazó y buscó mi boca con desesperación y yo le respondí ávida de cariño y de atención. En ese momento y sólo rodeada por mi toalla sentí sus manos en buscando dejarme desnuda.

 _—No deseo tener sexo esta noche_ — fui clara.

 _—Está bien_ — respondió él — _¿puedo secarte el cabello?_

 _—No sabía que te gustaba hacer eso_ — respondí un poco desconcertada.

 _—Nunca lo he hecho, pero quiero hacerlo. Tú sólo dime cómo_ — me pidió.

Jamás esperé que él fuera tan cuidadoso con los cuidados en mi cabello. Lo secó, lo peinó, me acarició; me acicaló en el amplio sentido de la palabra. No imaginé que terminaría excitada por eso.

 _—No era mi intención lograr que me aceptaras de esta forma esta noche_ — dijo él posicionado desde atrás.

 _—Ni la mía aprobarlo_ — agregué yo.

Syaoran estaba siendo especialmente cuidadoso en su penetración. Lo sentía entrar y salir muy lento y profundo. Ambos sabíamos que no estábamos teniendo sexo por sólo querer sentir placer, de algún modo estábamos entregándonos los mensajes que eran difíciles de decir, pero no tan complicado si se demostraban en vez de eso.

 _—¿Quieres que me vaya?_ — me preguntó.

Nuestras respiraciones se habían normalizado, también la frecuencia cardiaca. Habíamos pasados unos minutos callados una vez que habíamos acabado.

 _—No sé lo que quiero_ — volví a responder.

 _—Me aprovecharé de que no sabes lo que quieres y voy a decidir por ti_ — me informó — _me voy a quedar contigo hasta el día que me tenga que ir._

 _—Entonces hazlo_ — lo autoricé.

Syaoran así lo hizo. Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y yo no me sentía distinta en lo referente al embarazo. No había experimentado nauseas matutinas, ni mareos… quizá me costaba un poco más levantarme, pero no sé si le atribuía a la nueva vida que gestaba o al padre, que se volvía demandante de madrugada. No le conté a Mei Ling acerca de mi estado porque no quería que de ninguna manera influenciara en su primo para que se quedara conmigo. Le contaría tan pronto él abordara el avión y esperaba que ella no lo tomara mal y comprendiera mi posición.

Había sido extraño ir al médico y ver que en realidad alguien vivía en mí. Ya era tan real como podía serlo. También aquel ácido fólico que escondía en mi bolso.

La noche de la cita para conocer a Yukito yo y Yue a Touya, había sido concertada para esa noche, y yo sólo le dije a Syaoran que saldría. Nunca imaginé que se molestaría tanto al volver a ver a Yue.

 _—¿Y por qué tanto alboroto porque sólo me vinieron a dejar? Es mi jefe_ — le expliqué.

 _—¿Qué clase de jefe sale a cenar con su empleada? ¡Yo pude haberte ido a buscar si me lo hubieses dicho!_ — vociferó molesto.

 _—Eso es absurdo. Él podía hacerlo y no le costaba nada ¿a qué ibas a ir tú allá?_ — dije sin comprender su posición.

 _—¿Te gusta tu jefe?_ — me encaró.

 _—Él no es sólo mi jefe ¿de acuerdo?_ — esclarecí el panorama — _¿Y qué si me gustara? ¡Tú te vas a ir en cinco días! ¡Y tú mismo lo dijiste! Nosotros vamos a estar juntos sólo hasta que te vayas. Lo que haga a partir de entonces es exclusivamente mi problema._

 _—¡Pero aún no me voy!_ — bramó alterado.

 _—¡Tal vez ya deberías hacerlo!_ — me enfadé. No estaba acostumbrada a dar explicaciones.

Observé su mirada y pude ver que lo había lastimado. La discusión se había salido de mis manos y él se largó cerrando la puerta sonoramente.

 _—Nunca había escuchado a Syaoran tan enojado_ — comentó Mei Ling.

El portazo había despertado al bebé que no se callaba. Se había asustado. Lo tomé de sus brazos, subí la escalera y me encerré con él en la habitación.

Lo miré con cuidado y tomé sus pequeñas manos. Observé sus dedos perfectamente formados en tamaño miniatura, sus uñas… ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan suave? Joushiro me miraba como si no hubiese estado llorando, pero los surcos húmedos en su rostro lo delataban, se los sequé y él sonrió. Había leído que las sonrisas de en los bebés tan pequeños eran sólo reflejos, pero de algún modo su sonrisa me tranquilizó y calmé mis inquietudes; pasara lo que pasara yo iba a estar bien.

Mei Ling después de lo que pienso que fue media hora golpeó mi puerta y entró, y me encontró con el bebé sobre mí, con una mano metida en medio de mis senos.

 _—No entiendo por qué le gustas_ — dijo mi amiga _— a ti no te cae bien._

No era que yo no fuera muy evidente en cuanto a mi desapego por el bebé, pero fue triste oírlo decir de parte de mi amiga.

 _—Mei Ling…_ — traté justificarme, pero no tenía cómo.

 _—No tienes que decirlo, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar_ _bien_ — dijo Mei tocándome la cabeza.

Ella tomó a Joushiro y se lo llevó con ella y ese día acepté que un bebé era también persona y no sólo un ser que comía, lloraba y defecaba. Ya me sentía capaz de dirigirme a él por su nombre.

Syaoran no apareció al día siguiente, ni tampoco al otro.

Era ya el día de su viaje. Tenía la misma sensación de vacío en mi pecho y en mi estómago que me habían dominado hacía unas semanas. La hora de su vuelo era en la noche y aún era muy temprano por la mañana. Mi amiga no me decía nada, pero su mirada se quedaba más tiempo del usual en mi persona. Hice mi vida normal, sin embargo la presión en mi pecho aumentaba conforme pasaban las horas y se acercaba el momento. Él ya estaba en el aeropuerto porque tenía que estar horas antes en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Había tratado de obviar el hecho de que él se iba a ir y no iba a volver pronto y que producto de nuestra irresponsabilidad una vida se gestaba, además de que si él se iba y no habíamos quedado en buenos términos, como habíamos acordado que sería, una ruptura limpia para que sanara sin problemas. Me fui tan calmadamente como pude al aeropuerto, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía porque me iba a acobardar si me detenía a recapacitar, pero a medida que me iba acercando sentía una necesidad mayor de llegar pronto y verlo. Lo busqué y no lo podía encontrar. Me estaba empezando a desesperar un poco. Miré la hora y todavía me quedaba tiempo, sólo tenía que encontrarlo.

Seguí buscando hasta que finalmente lo encontré, en realidad ambos nos vimos al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos castaños brillaban y él tenía una sonrisa en rostro que invitaba a que me acercara con confianza.

 _—Viniste…_ — expresó apenas.

 _—Sí... no quería que termináramos así… peleados_ — le expliqué.

 _—Gracias_ — dijo él simplemente.

Parecía dubitativo sobre la proximidad que estaba bien mantener entre ambos. Yo también estaba dudosa acerca de qué hacer.

 _—Vine a desearte un buen viaje, Syaoran_ — hablé con más seguridad.

Él no hablaba mucho, estaba como mudo y eso hacía que las palabras que nunca había realmente pensando que le diría salieron con más dificultad.

 _ _—_ ¿Está bien si me acerco a ti?_ _—_ le pregunté _—_ _¿puedo darte un abrazo?_

Él asintió y nuevamente no dijo una sola palabra. Me acerqué y le di un abrazo que él no tardó en responder. Hacía ya más de un minuto que estábamos así, sin decir nada. Traté de soltarme, pero él no me dejo.

 _—Sólo para dejarlo claro… a mí no me gusta Yue… él es el hermano de mi cuñado_ — le dije.

 _—Creí que tenías sólo un hermano_ — dijo con voz quebrada.

 _—Así es. Las conclusiones que saques son las acertadas_ — musité.

El abrazo se volvió más apretado y la presión de su abrazo consiguió sacarme las palabras que me estaba tragando, pero que moría por exteriorizar.

 _—Sé que te va a sonar egoísta y no me odies por esto… no te vayas, Syaoran_ — le pedí con toda la sinceridad que tenía en mi corazón

Él me soltó de pronto y me sentí mal. No había querido decirlo pero no pude contenerme. Miré el suelo encontrando que este brillaba tanto que casi podía reflejar con completa claridad mi expresión penosa. Me quedé así, frente a él, lamentando haber dichos estas palabras.

 _—Discúlpame_ — le pedí — _ten un buen viaje._

Quise decirle _"ten una buena vida"_ pero no pude. Me volteé pero no fui capaz de avanzar más que un paso ya que sus brazos me rodearon desde atrás.

 _—Pensé que no ibas a decirlo nunca_ — me habló en el oído.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero no ibas a dejarlas caer. No debía ser así, no se suponía que llorara por un hombre… q- ¿qué había dicho…?

 _—¿Qué dijiste?_ — interpelé bruscamente.

 _—No quería irme… No quiero irme; no quiero dejarte_ — reveló él, soltándome.

Sus palabras eran infinitamente más cálidas de lo que esperé todo ese tiempo oír, pero si él quería quedarse ¿por qué no sólo lo dijo? Quería reclamarle por eso, por haberme hecho pasar por todo eso, pero no era el lugar ni mucho menos el momento. Daba igual eso al final…

 _—Quédate conmigo_ — le pedí nuevamente.

 _—No, tú quédate conmigo_ — rebatió él.

 _—¿Te vas a meter en muchos problemas si es que no te vas?_ — fisgoneé.

 _—Unos pocos_ – reconoció.

 _—¿Estás seguro que deseas quedarte?_ — insistí.

 _—¿Estás segura que deseas que me quede?_ — refutó él.

Sonrojada asentí. De verdad quería que se quedara junto a mí, no quería que se fuera ni mañana ni pasado y posiblemente tampoco demasiado pronto.

 _—Sí_ — acepté sin ninguna duda.

 _—Yo puedo terminar mis estudios acá, ese era el plan inicial… puedo ser bueno sin tener que irme de donde realmente quiero estar_ — narró él.

 _—No te arrepientas luego_ — le pedí.

 _—No hagas que lo lamente_ — dijo él a modo de petición.

 _—Te lo prometo_ — respondí suntuosamente.

Lo besé yo, delante de todo el mundo sin importarme que no estuviéramos solos y no había sido el fin del mundo. No sentí vergüenza ni tampoco había nadie mirándonos; a nadie le importábamos. Nos fuimos del aeropuerto tomados de la mano, algo que en mi vida había hecho.

Syaoran me invitó a un hotel que me hizo recordar cuan diferente era todo en comparación con Eriol; con él había sido todo escondido, sucio, puramente sexual y de muy mala clase. Me sentí halagada de que mi novio me consintiera de esa forma, de que él considerara que debíamos ir al mejor lugar que podía costear.

 _—Yo te lo había dicho, Sakura, que podía cambiarlo todo si te quedabas junto a mí_ — expresó él una vez que entramos a la habitación.

Traté de recordar esas palabras que me había dicho y las remembré apenas.

 _—De hecho no lo recordaba. La gente dice todo el tiempo cosas que no piensa ni siente en realidad. No te creí_ — admití.

 _—¿En serio? –_ constató él — _¿por qué? Nunca te he mentido._

Recordé el hecho de que él me mintiera en un principio acerca de su relación con Mei Ling y de que me conocía desde el principio, pero aquello no había sido una mentira propiamente tal, había sido una omisión; algo en lo que yo era muy buena, una medicina hecha a partir de mis propios anticuerpos.

 _—No lo sé, no creo que alguien espere algo de mí. Mucho menos querer algo de mí_ — reconocí.

 _—Lo quiero todo de ti, desde niño. Desde que te vi cuando tenía doce y viniste a mi casa a la piscina… a cuidarme acompañando a Mei Ling ¿lo recuerdas? Ni siquiera me viste nunca… pero yo te conocía y te observaba. Te quería para mi…_ — dijo cautivado — _pero no tenía nada a mi favor, soy menor que tú, era más bajo que tú en ese tiempo. Mi prima era tu mejor amiga; No tenía por donde ganar… un día comentaste algo en el perfil de mi prima y te agregué sin pensar en que pudieras aceptarme, pero lo hiciste y experimentamos esas cosas que cuando las recuerdo me pongo duro… pero seguías sin tomarme en serio._

Él nunca me había hablado acerca de eso y estaba asombrada de que él hablara de mi esa forma, demostrándome que lo que él sentía era menos superficial de lo que nunca esperé. Él llevaba diez años pensando en mí…

 _—No sé qué decirte… esto no me lo esperé_ — convine.

 _—No digas nada, sólo no vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti_ — solicitó — _de lo que alguien pueda llegar a sentir por ti…_

Le creí, pero quise darle una última oportunidad de escapar de lo que se venía.

 _—¿Estás seguro de que crees que podemos llegar a tener algo más duradero?_ — quise averiguar más.

 _—Las personas cambian, las circunstancias también, solo hay que estar dispuesto a cambiar con ellas y adaptarse_ — respondió con madurez.

Quise darle distancia, porque iba a soltar lo que llevaba guardándome unas semanas.

 _—Tienes razón, las circunstancias cambian y yo tengo algo que decirte…_ — empecé.

 _—No te arrepientas tan pronto… al menos déjame vivir este momento_ — rogó.

Sonreí quizás el que se arrepentiría era él.

 _—Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo_ — dije sin argucia.

Él buscó en mi rostro algún indicio de que estuviese bromeando, pero aquello había dejado de ser una para mi hacía tres semanas.

 _—¿Es cierto eso que me estás diciendo?_ — quiso rectificar.

 _—¿Ya sientes el pesar de tu decisión?_ — me burlé.

 _—Un poco_ — reconoció.

Eso no lo vi venir ni tampoco que lo reconociera con tanta facilidad.

 _—Estoy arrepentido de haberte dicho que no me gustaban los bebés lo pasaste mal por eso ¿cierto?_ — dijo indulgentemente.

Asentí y me dejé consentir por él. Le conté que supe hacía semanas, le recordé breve conversación que habíamos tenido al respecto y también cómo me había afectado lo de su viaje.

 _—Sigo pensando que no me gustan los bebés_ — murmuré.

Él se rio conmigo y me abrazó.

 _—Aprendamos a que nos gusten juntos entonces…_

Asentí nuevamente y me dejé querer. No sabía lo que me esperaba en el futuro y no quería saberlo, había aprendido que la edad no era un indicador de madurez, que cuando menos se esperaba las cosas podían mejorar o empeorar, que por compensar una cosa podía terminar ganando otra. Agradecí que Eriol fuera un imbécil, y por sobretodo que si no me tomaba bien y ordenadamente las pastillas anticonceptivas y no se usaban preservativos para compensarlo podía terminar embarazada sin estarlo buscando; intentaría recordarlo la próxima vez, ya era tarde para lamentarlo… ya sólo me quedaba darle la bienvenida a esa nueva vida que había creado y trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible junto al chico que no esperé terminar queriendo como había terminado haciendo...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron no sólo con este fanfic de Sakura, sino con todos los que escribí de este hermoso anime/manga. En serio, les agradezco su tiempo y todo lo que me han dicho. Me devolvieron la confianza perdida y no lo olvidaré, pero ha llegado el momento de despedirme de este fandom. Me aceptaron y me sustentaron cada una de mis locas ideas y los llevaré en mi corazón. Gracias, sólo gracias por las personas que conocí aquí, sobretodo a ti ya sabes quien eres. Te dedico el capitulo final aunque no tiene lo que sé que esperabas jajajajaj**

 **Hasta siempre, fans de Sakura :)**

 **Estaré atenta a sus opiniones (disculpen el largo... como que me anduve emocionando jajajaja)**


End file.
